Pirates of the Caribbean: The Aftermath
by The Quidditch Gals
Summary: This story takes place two years after the movie. Will has reboarded the Black Pearl and is moving on after Elizabeth's death and Jack finds a young woman in a burning town whom he can't leave and the story continues. WOC JOC
1. Chapter 1: Coming Together

A/N: Well, we said that we'd have another Pirates fic and here it is. Originally, we decided that the story would only be posted after its finished...but we had a change of heart. So without much further ado, we give you Chapter 1 of Pirates of the Caribbean: The Aftermath  
  
Disclaimer: We own nothing except Kate, Katie and other miscellaneous characters that aren't in the chapter right now....although we are trying to change that...but you didn't hear it from us...*shifts nervously in chairs*  
  
The town was in flames. Kathryn Black was running room to room in her parent's house, making sure that all of her family had gotten out safely. The attack had come so suddenly in the middle of the night. Her house, at least, had been a little ways away from the main area of town, so her family had had some time to escape. She was just about to enter the last room when a menacing black shadow of a man appeared to block the doorway.  
  
"You know, there's a fire back this way," he said. "You might want to find another way out."  
  
"Yeah, I kind of caught on to that," Kate responded, testily. "Seeing as there are flames behind you."  
  
Suddenly, a fiery beam fell behind Kate. She jumped out of the way, closer to the strange man.  
  
"Well, that complicates things," he said, almost cheerfully. He rushed forward and hoisted her up over his shoulder, then jumped through the flames of the beam.  
  
"Put me down!" Kate screamed, pounding on the man's back with her fists, and trying very hard to kick him.  
  
"Where? In the fire?" The man started to let her down.  
  
Kate saw the flames beneath her and yelled, "No! That's not that I meant and you know it!"  
  
The man chuckled and hoisted her back up. Then he took her to a room away from the flames. Upon entering, he set her down on the floor.  
  
"There, are you--"  
  
Kate punched him in the nose.  
  
"I probably didn't deserve that," he moaned, rubbing his nose.  
  
"That's for taking me against my will!" Kate shouted, raising her fists to hit him again.  
  
The man grabbed her fists and hissed, "Would you have rather I let you burn?"  
  
"I could have found my own way out. I do live here you know," Kate responded, icily. She wrenched her fists out of the man's grasp, turned, and started walking away.  
  
"Where d'you think you're going?" he called after her.  
  
"Outside. In case you haven't noticed, this house is burning down around us."  
  
"I thought I had established that one already."  
  
"That's good, glad you have eyes, now let me go!"  
  
"I'm afraid I can't do that, love. You see, I'm a pirate . . ."  
  
"Ooh, congratulations. You know your occupation, do you know your name and address as well?"  
  
The man tipped his hat and said, "Captain Jack Sparrow, the Black Pearl," roguishly.  
  
"Great. Well, now that we're introduced, I'll just be leaving."  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because we haven't been PROPERLY introduced yet. You see, I've given you my name, address and occupation, and I feel it only proper that I have yours as well," he said with a smile.  
  
"Well," huffed Kate, "I don't have an occupation, I'm not giving you my name, and as for where I live, I think you'd know that by now as you're standing in my house, which, by the way, is burning down, and we're going to die if we don't get out of here soon!"  
  
Waving aside the rest of the information, Jack replied with, "I don't want to take your name, love. Don't think a girl's would suit me. I just wondered what it was, is all."  
  
"Go to hell," Kate hissed at him. She started to storm off, but before she got far, the smoke started getting to her, and she collapsed.  
  
"Aw, damn," Jack groaned.  
  
~*~  
  
Kate slowly opened her eyes. She seemed to be rocking back and forth, and the sun was quite bright. There was no way this was her bedroom, in her house.  
  
She started when a girl's face appeared over her.  
  
"Ah, I see you're up then," the girl said with a bit of a "piratey" accent.  
  
She was fairly pretty with long black hair and green eyes. She was just a bit . . . dirty, though. A good bath could have done wonders for her. And perhaps some new clothes. The dress she was wearing was in rags, and clearly not up to current style.  
  
"Where am I?" questioned Kate, as she sat up and pushed her long red hair out of her face.  
  
"The Black Pearl. Captain Jack brought ya here."  
  
"Urgh, I'm on a boat?"  
  
"Ship," replied the girl, automatically.  
  
"Ship then. That's what the rocking is I guess."  
  
"Yeah, apparently," laughed the girl.  
  
"So you're another kidnapped girl then?" asked Kate.  
  
"Ah, no. I'm a pirate!" the girl replied, happily.  
  
"A pirate?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"A girl pirate?"  
  
"I prefer woman pirate, but yes."  
  
"Why woman pirate?"  
  
"I feel I'm a bit past the girl stage," she replied motioning to her chest, which was quite developed. The girl continued. "I know I must look awful to you . . . all these holes in my dress. Anyway, those aren't my fault. William loves to cut holes in my clothes, the little bastard."  
  
Kate just nodded and started looking around the ship.  
  
"Although I daresay, Jack wouldn't mind cutting some holes in your dress," said the girl.  
  
Kate whipped her head around to stare at her. "You mean, a pirate . . . fancies me?"  
  
"Not just a pirate, a pirate captain!"  
  
"Oh no," Kate moaned.  
  
The girl suddenly jumped up and said, "Oh, I've forgotten my manners! You must be frightfully thirsty!"  
  
"Actually, yes I am," Kate replied. The girl filled up a cup with water and handed it to her. Kate just looked at it.  
  
"It's not poisoned, you know," the girl said.  
  
Kate raised an eyebrow at her, clearly telling her she didn't believe that for a second.  
  
The girl rolled her eyes and took the cup from Kate. "Here, I'll show you." She took a small sip from the cup, then handed it back to Kate. Somewhat satisfied that the water was indeed not poisoned once the girl didn't keel over and die, Kate took a sip.  
  
"So, where are we headed?" Kate asked the girl, who had started picking the dirt out from under her fingernails.  
  
"I don't really know," she replied. "Wherever the wind takes us, I suppose."  
  
"What are you going to do with me?"  
  
"Don't know that either."  
  
"So how many people are on this ship?"  
  
"A couple. I can't count, I have no idea."  
  
"You can't count?"  
  
"Nah, never learned. I've spent my time learning to sword fight."  
  
"Are you any good?" Kate questioned.  
  
"I've had the proper instruction since I was three," responded the girl, finally looking up from her nails, apparently pleased Kate was talking about something that interested her. "On top of that, I've taught myself. Like William. Once I joined Jack and his crew, me and William started practicing together every day."  
  
Kate nodded. "You're lucky you have someone to practice with."  
  
"Do you sword fight?"  
  
"A little. Whenever I could, I stole my father's sword and practiced with it."  
  
The girl smiled.  
  
"By the way," Kate said, "you haven't told me your name, yet."  
  
"Oh, sorry. I'm Katie."  
  
"Katie?" Kate was astounded. A woman pirate who had almost the same name as she did?  
  
"Yes. Not Katherine, or Kat, or Kate, or Ate, or . . . anything else you could make from it. . . Katie. And spelled K-A-T-I-E. No 'y' or double 'e.' I'm very picky with my name."  
  
"Apparently." Kate paused. "So you learned to spell your name, but you didn't learn to count?"  
  
"Counting never interested me. But I figured learning how to spell my name would be a useful thing."  
  
"Yeah. . . So, Katie, do you have a last name?"  
  
"Sure, I suppose."  
  
"You suppose?"  
  
"Er. . . well, you see, I never really knew my parents. . ."  
  
"That's horrible! What happened? Were they attacked by pirates when you were a baby?"  
  
"In a way. You see, I've been a pirate my whole life. My father was a pirate, and from stories, I've heard that he kidnapped my mother, they fell in love, she turned pirate, they got married, and had me. No one has ever told me who my parents were, so I don't know my last name. Anyway, the ship we were on was attacked by another gang of pirates. They killed everyone on board, except me. They took me onto their ship and raised me as part of their crew. As I grew up, I got tired of that gang of pirates, and wanted desperately to leave. They wouldn't just let me leave of course, so I had to sneak off. Well, one day I was lucky in that Jack's crew here happened to attack the crew I was with. I pretended to be a "damsel in distress" so Jack came and "saved" me. Once I was on his ship, safely away from my old captain, I explained to him my story. He let me stay on as one of his own pirates, and so I've been with him ever since."  
  
"How long is that?"  
  
"About 2 years now."  
  
"That's some story."  
  
"It certainly is," said a new voice.  
  
Kate looked around behind her to see Jack. He looked different than the last time she saw him. Granted, it had been dark then, and fiery, and now it was in the middle of the day.  
  
"You," Kate hissed. "I want to go home, NOW!"  
  
"I'm afraid I can't allow that," he said.  
  
"You attacked my village!" Kate yelled. "You destroyed my home! You've kidnapped me! If you're not going to kill me, then take me home!"  
  
"What home do you have to go to?" Jack asked. "And who says we're not going to kill you?"  
  
Kate stood up and walked closer to him. "You are just. . . so. . ." Not coming up with a word good enough to describe him, Kate resorted to physical violence. She punched him, in the eye this time, then ran across the deck of the ship, paused for a second by the side, then jumped off.  
  
"Jack!" Katie yelled. "Jack! She's swimming away!"  
  
Jack stopped rubbing his eye and ran to the side of the ship. "Where are you going?!" he called out to her. "There's nothing around for miles!"  
  
Kate had realized this of course, once she had jumped. But she couldn't go back to the ship now, once she had escaped.  
  
"You might as well come back onto the ship!" Katie called. "It's a lot safer than the sea! You never know what lurks in its depths!"  
  
Kate gulped. She wasn't afraid of a lot of things, but the sea was starting to become one of them. Just how deep was it? What lived down there, waiting to eat her?  
  
A rope landed with a splash next to her.  
  
"If I promise we won't kill you, will you come back aboard?" Jack called.  
  
Kate thought about this for a split second before calling, "Do you promise?"  
  
"On my honor!"  
  
"That's not quite good enough! You are a pirate!" Kate yelled.  
  
"Fine! I swear on my own life that we will not kill you!" Jack called.  
  
"Agreed!" Kate yelled as she grabbed onto the rope.  
  
Minutes later she was safe on board the Black Pearl once again. However, this time Jack grabbed her wrists and bound them together with rope. He and Katie then led her into the belly of the ship.  
  
As soon as she had a clear shot, Kate swung with both her fists and hit Jack square in the stomach. He groaned and muttered, "I like her better unconscious."  
  
Katie laughed, but quickly stopped when she saw the death glare on Kate's face. She coughed and said, "Now, Jack, put yourself in her shoes. A day and a half away from a home that's been completely destroyed with complete strangers for company after having been kidnapped by a guy like you."  
  
"What'd'ya mean, a guy like me?" Jack growled at the same time Kate gasped, "A day and a half?!"  
  
Another man entered then. He looked to be about 20 with brown hair and brown eyes. He was lean, but muscular, and he was carrying a sword, which, upon entering, he threw at the wall across from him, narrowly missing both Katie and Kate.  
  
"It's time to practice, Katie," he said, seriously with a hint of roguishness to it.  
  
"Hang on," Katie told him. She turned back to Jack. "I mean, the dreadlocks and guns and knives and a bit intimidating for a young girl like her."  
  
"What do you mean young? I'll have you know, I'm 17!" Kate snapped.  
  
Katie rolled her eyes and said, "Yeah, well I'm. . . I'm. . . er, how old am I?"  
  
"21," responded the man as he pinched Katie on the ass.  
  
"Right, 21," Katie said. "Sorry, I forget some things sometimes. One too many conks on the head," she replied as she reached over and pinched the man's ass as well. "I have bad luck with walls."  
  
"I have bad luck with women," Jack muttered.  
  
"I wonder why with your great bedside manner," Kate told him, sarcastically.  
  
"It still stands, I liked her better unconscious," Jack grumbled.  
  
"Will you take these bloody ropes off me!" Kate yelled.  
  
"If you tell me your name, I will," Jack said, sweetly.  
  
"I can wait," Kate replied, frowning.  
  
"Come on, William, time for practice," Katie said as she dragged the man off.  
  
"It's Will, KATHERINE!" he yelled.  
  
"It's KATIE!" she yelled back.  
  
"I should probably go steer the ship," Jack said as he left.  
  
"Fine, I'll just sit here by myself then!" Kate yelled to his retreating form.  
  
A/N: Okay...here's the first chapter...we've done our job now its your turn to do yours! Its pretty simple folks, you click on the little submit review button and type whatever ya want to say. So...please, we have been severely under-appreciated in our prior works, so much that it drove WeasleyGirl into an intense depression which landed her in Australia....no, not really but she is in Australia...(Alycia and Rhiannon weep openly) and reviews would make us very very very very very happy! 


	2. Chapter 2: Getting to Know Each Other

A/N: Okay, here comes Chapter 2.please please review. Hope you like the story.enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: We only own Kate and Katie and other people who you haven't met yet.no new ideas on how to own Jack and Will yet, unfortunately, but.c'est la vie.  
  
Chapter 2: Getting to Know Each Other  
  
After a while of sitting where she was left, absolutely bored, Kate decided to venture up on deck. When she finally managed to get up there, she saw Katie and Will sword fighting. Katie was really good, even better than Will who was excellent himself. Kate, not knowing what to do, just stood there and watched them. It was really neat to see people who could counter each other with such ease.  
  
"Hey, do you mind?" Kate asked when the wandered nearer her and gestured to the ropes that bound her hands. "They're a bit uncomfortable."  
  
Kate didn't think that they had heard her, but Katie whirled around and sliced the ropes down the middle. However, she didn't stop fighting until she had knocked Will's sword out of his hand.  
  
"Thanks!" Kate said, gleefully. "Captain What's-His-Face wouldn't cut them for me."  
  
"Yeah," Katie said. A look of comprehension came across her face when she realized what Kate had just said. "The Captain refused to cut the ropes. . . meaning that I wasn't supposed to cut your ropes either!"  
  
"Yeah," Will said, laughing. "Sucks to be you, I guess."  
  
"Shut up, Will," Katie said, still looking apprehensive.  
  
"Anyways, thanks," Kate replied. "Who are you?" she asked Will, because, you know, they weren't introduced yet.  
  
"This is William. Oops, I mean Will," Katie told her.  
  
"What?" Will asked. "Did you say something to me?"  
  
"No. I was trying to be polite, seeing as no one has introduced the rest of us to her. So I took the liberty of telling her who you are," Katie told Will.  
  
Will still looking confused said, "I'm Will Turner."  
  
"Nice meeting you," Kate said grudgingly.  
  
"Well. . ." Will said, looking bored.  
  
"You were both really good fighters. Have you been fighting long, Will?" Kate asked.  
  
"I've been fencing since I was 9. I was a blacksmith but since about 2 years ago . . . I've been here," Will told her.  
  
"Interesting. I was taught how to fence when I was 3, like Katie. Then I had to steal my father's sword all the time to practice," Kate said, looking hopeful. "I would fancy a go, if you don't mind."  
  
"I do mind! I already cut your hands free. Jack would probably kill me if I gave you a weapon," Katie responded testily.  
  
"Oh, come on, Katie. Give the kid a shot. Even if she could beat you, we're a day and a half away from her home. She's got no where to go. Even if we were half a day out, she couldn't swim all that way, it isn't possible," Will said.  
  
"Nothing is impossible," Kate told him. "It is just improbable."  
  
"Whatever. Just give her a go," Will said.  
  
"Okay, fine. Lets go, kid," Katie responded, grudgingly.  
  
Will gave his sword to Kate and took up a seat on the deck. Katie shot one final look of apprehension at Will and held up her sword at the ready.  
  
"On guard," Kate said, her sword at the ready.  
  
"On guard," Katie replied, still looking apprehensive.  
  
They lunged toward each other and locked swords. The girls were equally matched for skill and were able to keep each other at bay. Neither gave up and they continued to fight for 30 minutes until they both were exhausted.  
  
"Okay," Kate and Katie said together.  
  
"You're good, kid," Katie said, "I think that you're better than William here."  
  
"Thanks. I haven't fought anyone as good as you for a long time. I beat my teacher when I was 10 and haven't had a decent match since," Kate replied smiling.  
  
All of a sudden, Katie's smiling face fell. Jack was fast approaching, looking livid. Kate shrank back behind Katie, in an attempt to hide herself.  
  
"Why does the girl have a sword? And why are her hands free? I thought that I told you that she would stay tied until later. She's already tried to escape once," Jack said in a-would-be-calm voice but for his flushed face.  
  
"Umm . . . well," Katie said nervously. "See, I cut her ropes when she was watching Will and me fight. Then she asked if she could fight and Will thought it'd be okay, so we let her."  
  
"I see . . ." Jack replied, "Well, Miss, I am going to insist that you come with me."  
  
"NO!" Kate said.  
  
"I don't think that you get it. Let me explain. It doesn't make a difference if you want to or not. The point of the matter is that you are going to come with me. Katie can come too, for that matter."  
  
"Fine," Katie said, defiantly.  
  
Jack led them down to a small cage in the bottom of the boat. There he bowed them in and locked the door behind them and left.  
  
"Why are we locked in here?" Kate asked Katie after about an hour of sitting in silence.  
  
"Obviously I'm down here because I gave you a sword and cut your ropes when Jack said not to and you are in here for some reason totally beyond me," Katie informed her.  
  
The positive thing about being in the cage was being able to talk to Katie. Kate figured that this was the only positive thing. Each told more about their childhood and things like that. Kate was still silent on the entire name thing and refused to tell Katie her name.  
  
"It's not that bad here, you know. Other ships, you would be dead probably," Katie was telling Kate.  
  
"Well, maybe I'd be better off dead," Kate replied defiantly.  
  
"Oh, come on, now. You'll warm up to Jack. He's not that bad."  
  
"I don't like him at all," Kate said quietly. "It's his fault that I'm here. It's his fault that I'm . . ."  
  
"Alive," Katie finished for her. "Anyway, its not like you're going to die or anything at our hands. You may be a prisoner but it could be a lot worse."  
  
"How?" Kate asked obstinately.  
  
"Trust me. You're lucky that Jack took you. Of all the pirates that could have kidnapped a girl like you, Jack is probably the most decent of all of them. He's a good man. Him and Will are both good men. Trust me."  
  
"You fancy Will," Kate stated bluntly.  
  
Katie gasped quickly. "I do not!"  
  
"You do so. It's extremely obvious," Kate replied.  
  
"Please, don't tell him!" Katie shrieked. "I just. . . I couldn't. . .Jack fancies you," she stated suddenly.  
  
"WHAT????!!!!!!!" Kate asked in horror.  
  
Just then Jack walked in and opened up the door to the cage. "Katie, out you get, if you please," Jack said calmly.  
  
Katie gave Kate a reassuring smile and walked out. Rather than shutting Kate in, Jack climbed in and left the door open.  
  
"What?" Kate asked defiantly.  
  
"Nothing. I was just wondering if you fancied getting out of this accursed cage?" Jack asked casually.  
  
"Why should you care?" Kate responded hotly. "You're the one who shut me in here."  
  
"Fine. I'll go then," Jack said as he got up to leave.  
  
"Wait! What do you want with me anyway?"  
  
"Why can't you just act like any other hostage that I've taken. Usually they just mope around, not looking at anything but their feet. You're the first one that I've ever taken before that has been smart with me or had the guts to punch me, numerous times," Jack asked her.  
  
"Are you going to kill me?" Kate asked bluntly.  
  
"No. I doubt it."  
  
"So let me go!"  
  
"I can't do that either."  
  
"Can't or won't?" Kate asked defiantly.  
  
"Won't!"  
  
"Argh!" Kate growled.  
  
"You know, it'd be less frustrating if you tried to have a conversation with me that we haven't already had 5 times," Jack suggested.  
  
"Oh yeah, a real heart-to-heart with my kidnapper. How touching."  
  
"I did save your life. Show a little gratitude."  
  
"I already have," Kate said and at the blank look on Jack's face she added, "I could have hit you harder."  
  
"I imagine that you could have. My eye was smarting where you punched me the entire next day," Jack said, laughing. And with that Jack scooted closer to Kate. Intent on not showing emotion, Kate kept her face blank but stiffened. "You act like I am going to hurt you," he said.  
  
"What proof do I have that you won't?" Kate asked hotly.  
  
"My word."  
  
"The word of a pirate! Ha! I already told you that wasn't good enough!" Kate scoffed.  
  
Jack moved closer still and pulled the hair out of her face. Kate shuddered and still stayed emotionless. When he put an arm around her, however, she jumped up and kicked him hard.  
  
"Don't touch me, you snake!" She yelled. "Get away from me!"  
  
To Kate's surprise, Jack got up and left. She didn't protest as he locked the door. Before climbing back on deck, he turned and said, "I expect that you would want some food and clothes. I'll have Katie bring some down to you."  
  
~*~  
  
"Real smooth, Captain," Katie said to Jack when he got back up on deck. "Why don't you just kill the kid now? She's probably half dead from the shock of that little fiasco."  
  
"Shut up!" Jack said hotly.  
  
"What did you do, anyway? All I heard was her shouting and then you came up," Will asked.  
  
Jack told Katie and Will what had happened. Katie gave Jack a look of "real good, idiot" before saying, "Well there you go. That's your problem."  
  
"What?" Jack asked, nonplussed.  
  
"Okay. How can I explain this so that you understand it? How about this? Put yourself in her shoes, okay. You were torn away from your burning home by some man that you don't know, you wake up a day and a half away from your home in the company of complete strangers, pirates. And the same guy that took you from your life as you knew it makes an advance on you. Most of the stories that you heard while growing up were about the cruelty of pirates and what they do to their prisoners. So, all the stories that you have ever heard are rushing through your head while you try and get a feel for how miserable you will be for a long time," Katie told Jack.  
  
"You've used that already haven't you?" said Will, scratching his head.  
  
"I don't remember," Katie shrugged.  
  
"Oh...yeah, I could see how that may have something to do with her reaction. Well, what should I do?" Jack finally said.  
  
"Leave her be tonight unless you would like her to die from a combination of anger and fright. Make a compromise with her and be slow. Even if you do fancy her, don't move too fast unless you'd like her to stay the way that she is now. Personally, I don't. She's got spunk and a great deal of it. But, I imagine that she'll shut down if you do anything at all."  
  
"Like I was planning," Jack replied sarcastically.  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning, Kate woke up early. As far as she could tell, anyway but the sun moving across the floor through a window was her only guide. Not that it mattered. But she would just have to grin and bear this, feeling sorry for yourself never gets you anywhere. Although, she wouldn't pass up an opportunity to hit Jack, she couldn't deny that.  
  
Katie came down not too long after Kate woke up and asked her to get ready for breakfast. Kate got dressed in the clothes that Katie had given her and followed Katie to the room that she woke up in. Katie knocked once on the door and walked in, Kate on her heels. Jack was sitting at a table with food on it and two chairs seated across from one another.  
  
"Good morning, Jack," Katie said cheerfully, while indicating to Kate to sit.  
  
"Morning, Katie. You can go," Jack replied genially. "Please, eat," he said to Kate.  
  
"Thanks," Kate mumbled while taking some food.  
  
"You know, you still haven't told me about yourself," Jack noted, "I'll make you a bargain, if you would consider it."  
  
"Alright, then," Kate said.  
  
"Okay. I will challenge you to a fencing match. If I win, you answer all of my questions about you. If you win, you get a bed to sleep in and you tell me about yourself."  
  
"Why should I tell you about myself? Does it really matter? Or is there some law in the Pirate's Code that says that a hostage must tell their life story?" Kate answered hotly.  
  
"It matters because, like I said earlier, you aren't like any other hostage. Maybe if you listened instead of being so stubborn, occasionally, you would know why."  
  
"Well, whether or not I care to listen to your musings has nothing to do with my situation, here. I could well make my way on my own. Just as I could have made my way out of my house unharmed until you showed up and ruined things for me. But anyway, you have a deal! I would fancy a chance to beat you."  
  
"Excellent. When you're ready, we'll go, then."  
  
Kate put down her fork and knife and said, "Lets go."  
  
Jack led Kate up to the deck of the ship. He handed Kate a sword and took up a position opposite her. Katie and Will, who had been practicing themselves, came over to watch.  
  
"Oy, Captain. You were all mad about me giving her a sword and now you two are actually going to have a match?" Katie asked.  
  
"Change of plans," Jack said lightly. "I figure, we may as well give the kid a shot."  
  
Katie turned to Will, grinning and said, "Let's watch. I'd pay to see something like this on land. I wager 3 shillings on the kid."  
  
"Deal," Will said.  
  
"Let's go, already," Kate said impatiently.  
  
"On guard!" Jack called.  
  
And with that, Kate and Jack locked swords. Kate was not quite up to Jack's level but she used her anger towards him to her advantage. At one point, when their swords were locked and they were close together, Jack suddenly roughly kissed Kate on the mouth. As Will and Katie laughed and cheered, Kate bellowed in rage and re-attacked in fury. From that point on, Kate did not even attempt to keep her emotions at bay. She was able to knock Jack's sword out of his hand and knocked him down to the floor.  
  
"Ah ha!" Kate yelled. "I win."  
  
"HAH! William, you owe me three shillings, thanks," beamed Katie.  
  
"Deal's off. You called me William," Will pouted.  
  
Katie stuck her tongue out at him. Will just grabbed it between his fingers, brought Katie closer, and pinched her on the ass (again). Katie stepped hard on his foot. Will let go off her tongue and started hopping around the deck, screaming girlishly with pain.  
  
For the first time since Kate had come to the boat, she smiled and laughed out loud. Jack, Katie, and Will all looked at her in shock. All three seemed surprised that she seemed happy.  
  
"What?" Kate asked, noting their shocked stares.  
  
"Very good, kid. You win," Jack said while getting up.  
  
"Wow, Jack. I can't believe that you got beaten by a kid," Will said, trying to ignore the throbbing pain in his foot.  
  
"Shut up, eunuch."  
  
"I thought we were past that. I am not a eunuch!" Will grumbled.  
  
"Nope, you're definitely all there," Katie growled as she walked past him towards Kate. Will just stood there, and sort of stared after her in shock. Katie led Kate to the room that Katie slept in. "That was really good, you know. No one has beaten Jack in a long time. I don't know if it's happened before!" Katie told her.  
  
"Seriously?" Kate asked.  
  
"Yeah. I've been here a long time and haven't seen anyone beat him. Will came really close once, but he lost in the end. That was when he was a blacksmith. Jack had threatened the girl that Will was in love with and he too had a lot of rage. Even then, it wasn't enough."  
  
"What happened with Will and the girl?"  
  
"Oh, she and Will got married but she caught some disease and died. Will doesn't talk about her, anymore. That's how he met Jack. Jack agreed to help Will rescue Elizabeth from Captain Barbosa, who was the captain of the Black Pearl, until Will and Jack lifted the curse and saved Elizabeth."  
  
"Oh...I didn't know that."  
  
"Yeah, they don't talk about it. Will really misses her. Obviously. I mean they were in love and then she died. That's why I don't want him to know that I fancy him, he isn't over Elizabeth, yet.  
  
"How long has it been?" Kate asked.  
  
"Nearly a year. I don't push him. I figure that he'll come around in time."  
  
"I think he fancies you, too, though," Kate told her, at Katie's look of confusion she said, "I was watching you two fight yesterday and he was really hesitant about attacking you. Plus, he pinches you and flirts with you a lot."  
  
"Hmmmmm....I never noticed," Katie said.  
  
"It seemed pretty obvious to me. But I dunno. I may have imagined it."  
  
"You're pretty quick, kid."  
  
"Yeah, it helps. The quicker you can catch on to things, the quicker you can react."  
  
"I never thought of it that way."  
  
"Most people don't."  
  
"You know, I think I know why Jack fancies you."  
  
"Oh yeah?" Kate said defiantly.  
  
"Yeah," Katie said. "You're quick, sarcastic, a good fighter, and spunky. A lot like Jack. Maybe that's why..." But what was why, Kate never found out because Katie cut off her sentence as Jack walked in.  
  
"Why what?" Jack asked casually.  
  
"Nothing. Me and the kid were just having a little chat," Katie told him.  
  
"Ah, so she talks to you. Now I know who knows all," Jack said jokingly.  
  
"I don't know anything," Katie said. "She hasn't even told me her name. But I do know that she catches on to me very fast. Be warned Jack."  
  
"Trust me, I recognized my warning as the shouting rather than punches that I received last night."  
  
"You deserved it!" Kate told him stubbornly.  
  
"I'm sure," Jack said. "Come on, Miss. You have you're end of the bargain to hold up. I've done my part. It's your turn."  
  
"You have not. I don't remember you showing me a place to sleep."  
  
"Why, in here with me," Katie told her. "I knew I forgot something! Crap. Me and my stupid memory. Bad luck with walls . . ."  
  
"Yeah, you told me that already. But anyway, I seem to have a wee bit of bad luck with things too," Kate said. "I know exactly how you feel."  
  
"Bad luck?" Jack asked. "How is this bad luck? You're on the best ship there is, you've been able to embarrass the man that you seem to blame all your recent problems on and you just got a great kiss," he added roguishly.  
  
"Yeah, it's the latter that I have the problem with," Kate grumbled before leaving at a run.  
  
Despite the fact that ultimately there was nowhere to go, Kate wandered the deck for a minute or two before deciding where to go. She couldn't go anywhere on the deck to escape Jack but she could go up. So she walked over to the center mast and started to climb. She climbed as high as possible and sat at the top. In spite of her anger at the past few minutes, she found herself in awe at the sights that greeted her eyes. The horizon and the view were magnificent. All of a sudden, the very voice that she didn't want to hear interrupted her reverie.  
  
"Oy. Are you planning on jumping? Don't if you are," the voice of Jack called up to her.  
  
"Go away!" Kate shouted down to the climbing form of Jack.  
  
"I don't think I can do that," he said, now even with her.  
  
"Can't or won't?"  
  
"Won't. See I can leave you alone but because I don't know what you are about to do, I won't."  
  
"What difference does it make?"  
  
"Well, can't means something that is absolutely set and it is impossible to do. Won't is a matter of choice. And since I have a matter of choice as to whether or not I'll leave you alone, I won't do it. Just like you can jump to your death from up here but you won't because in spite of how much you are hating me and this, you still love your life too much to throw it away."  
  
"How do you know that I am not planning on jumping?" Kate asked him, despite the fact that doing so was not at all what she was planning on doing.  
  
"I just do," Jack told her. "Anyway. Tell me about yourself. All I know is that you're 17, are good with a sword, have a mean punch and a smart mouth. Plus where you live and all that but actual information, like your name, is all beyond me."  
  
"Fine. Ask your questions. We made a bargain and I'll stick to it," she said grudgingly. "But only because I mean to stay honest in this whole thing. Not for you."  
  
"Fine. Whatever you have to tell yourself," he replied. "First of all, what's your name?"  
  
"Kathryn Elizabeth Black. But if you call me Kathryn, I will kill you. I go by Kate and nothing else. A man called me 'Hun' once and he couldn't move his mouth for a year afterwards."  
  
"When were you born?"  
  
"March 17."  
  
"What's your favorite color, parents' names, and siblings' names?"  
  
"What difference could that possibly make?!"  
  
"Just answer."  
  
"Fine! Blue. Elizabeth and Jonathon Black. Matthew, Colleen, David and Eliza. Any other questions from the firing squad?"  
  
"Just one."  
  
"So ask it and let's get this over with."  
  
"What do you think of me?"  
  
"What kind of a rubbishy question is that?" Kate asked frustrated. "Fine. Keeping to my word, I'll tell you. I think that you are. . . never mind, I'm not answering," she ended as she stared to climb down.  
  
"Wait," Jack said, grabbing her arm in a surprisingly tight grip.  
  
"NO!"  
  
As Kate struggled to continue down, her footing slipped and she nearly fell. The only thing keeping her from sudden death was Jack's fierce grip on her arm. She screamed in surprise and struggled to find a place to stand. Jack pulled her up and back to the place where she sat moments before.  
  
"Thanks," she mumbled.  
  
"Not a problem," Jack said to her. "Now, can you answer my question?"  
  
"Okay. . . I think that even though you tore me away from my life and have made awful advances on me and don't seem to care how much I fight you that you are at least half way a decent of person but that is basically because every time that I have said something about you in rage, Katie is almost always there to contradict it. And despite the fact that I really don't like you, you don't seem really horrible except when you try to be," Kate said in a rush. "I am going now." And with that, she left Jack sitting up on the mast and climbed down.  
  
A/N: Please review..we'd be very very grateful.thanks for reading 


	3. Chapter 3: Interesting Incidents

Disclaimer: You know the song and dance.We only own Kate, Katie and some others..yep.that's how it is, thank you very much Disney *Quidditch Gals shake fists at Disney*  
  
Chapter 3: Interesting Incidents  
  
That night, Kate was lying in bed, staring at the shadows on the ceiling. She couldn't sleep. She just kept picturing Jack's rough kiss over and over and over. Groaning in frustration, she rolled onto her side and fiercely wished Katie was back in the room so she could at least talk to someone.  
  
Where was Katie anyway? Kate had come back to the room they now shared after the "mast incident" with Jack and she hadn't seen her since. It was really late. Kate almost started to worry about her, when she remembered Katie was a pirate, and definitely able to take care of herself. No doubt about that.  
  
Suddenly, Kate heard voices outside the door to the room. She quickly placed them as Katie's and Will's. They were giggling quietly and whispering to each other. Curious, Kate listened closely.  
  
"Come on, Katie," Will was whispering. "I want to."  
  
"But Will, we can't!"  
  
"Why not? The kid's probably asleep. We can be quiet."  
  
"She's not asleep," Katie whispered, wisely.  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"Think about it. After all that's happened today. . . would you be sleep?"  
  
"If Jack had kissed me? I wouldn't sleep for months."  
  
"Shut up!" Katie giggled.  
  
Will laughed. Then there were some sucking noises that sounded suspiciously like kissing to Kate. Her eyes widened in shock. Katie and Will . . . were kissing? How did that happen?  
  
Will groaned. "Come ON, Katie!"  
  
"Not in there. What about your room?"  
  
"Bed's too small. Too close to Jack. He'd wake up."  
  
"How do you know that?" Katie questioned.  
  
"Err. . ."  
  
Katie giggled. "Never mind. I don't want to know."  
  
There were more kissing sounds for awhile, and Kate almost thought they were about to have sex right outside the door.  
  
"Will . . . Will, we have to stop," Katie whispered.  
  
"No we don't."  
  
"Will . . . what about Elizabeth? I thought you weren't over her yet."  
  
"Maybe I am."  
  
"Will. You loved Elizabeth. You married Elizabeth. It should take longer than a year to forget about her. In fact, you'll never forget about her. You can't be over her."  
  
"I'm a fast healer."  
  
"Will," Katie said, forcefully.  
  
Will was silent for a second before hissing, "You just don't want this to happen between us. I thought you liked me Katie. You told me you liked me. That's why you keep bringing up the kid and Elizabeth. I thought I wanted something with you Katie. . . to help me get over Elizabeth. Now. . . now I know you're nothing but a bitch looking for a good time."  
  
Kate gasped quietly. Where the hell did that come from? She didn't know Will, but she knew enough about him to tell that this outburst was nothing usual.  
  
Katie gasped as well. "William Turner! I've never been more insulted in my life!"  
  
"Then maybe you shouldn't mess with people's hearts."  
  
Kate heard Will storm away. Katie slumped against the door, sobbing. Kate's heart went out to her. Katie really liked Will, and now Will finally seemed like he wanted something to do with her. . . only to accuse her of being a tease. Katie's pitiful sobs quickly drew Kate from her bed. She opened the door to find Katie curled up in a ball.  
  
"Katie," she said. "Katie, what's wrong?" Kate didn't want Katie to know she had been eavesdropping on her.  
  
Apparently, Katie knew she had. "You heard everything," she sobbed. "He hates me!"  
  
"He doesn't hate you," Kate said.  
  
"Yes he does. He wanted sex with me. . . and I wanted to let him. . . to be close to Will like that. . . it's all I want. But I didn't want to be used as a way to get over Elizabeth. I wanted him to like me for real. . . Its never going to happen between us, is it?"  
  
Kate sighed. "Listen, Katie, I don't know how Will's mind works, let alone any man for that matter. All I know is, that maybe if you prove to him you like him. . ."  
  
Katie cut Kate off saying, "But I don't just like him, kid. I've realized that. I. . ." Katie burst into fresh tears.  
  
"Oh god. . . do you love him?" Kate asked.  
  
Katie nodded with her head in her hands.  
  
Kate started rubbing Katie's back soothingly while she searched for words to say. Finally, she came up with, "Katie, I know Will will come around if you prove to him that you love him. Show him how much he means to you, that you would do anything for him. I don't know how anyone could resist that."  
  
Katie sniffled, then looked up at Kate. "Thanks, kid," she said. She paused. "I didn't ever get your name, did I? I mean, maybe I got it, but I just can't remember."  
  
Kate laughed. "No, you didn't get it yet. I'm Kate."  
  
"Kate?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Wow, it's so close to Katie."  
  
"The only difference is an 'i'."  
  
"That's weird."  
  
"It is, isn't it. Come on, let's get to bed."  
  
They both entered the room and settled down in their beds. After a few minutes of silence, Katie asked, "If I had been a. . . a 'bitch looking for a good time' like Will called me. . . wouldn't I have done it with him regardless of you or Elizabeth?"  
  
Kate laughed. "If you were that way, I'm sure you'd do it in Jack's bed, with him in it, as long as you got a good time." Katie started cracking up. "But seriously, that outburst of Will's. . . it had so many lies in it. . . I don't think he really knew what he was saying."  
  
"Well, obviously. I never told him I liked him."  
  
Katie laughed once more, then rolled onto her side and tried to sleep. Kate grew silent. If Katie never told Will she liked him. . . then how did Will get the idea she did? It wasn't as obvious as Kate had told Katie it was. Kate only guessed that Katie liked him, and had indeed been surprised when she was right.  
  
This crew was completely messed up.  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning, Jack rolled out of bed, missing landing on his feet and fell right on his bum.  
  
"Oof," he said.  
  
Standing up, he rubbed his bum briskly, then left his room. He made it all the way up to the wheel before he ran into anybody else.  
  
"Jack!" Yelled Katie.  
  
"What?!" he called back.  
  
"Kill Will for me, will ya?"  
  
"Ok!"  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
Jack paused, "Wait! Why?"  
  
"Because he's an ass, that's why!"  
  
"Oh, ok!"  
  
At that moment, Will stumbled up on deck, rubbing his head. "Oh, my poor head," he moaned, "Blasted headaches."  
  
Jack turned to Katie, "Shall I kill him now?"  
  
"Sure," Katie said, while glaring in Will's direction.  
  
"What'd I do?"  
  
"Other than the fact that you . . . that you . . . you know!" Katie cried.  
  
"No, I don't really know."  
  
"You don't remember?!"  
  
"Haven't I said that already?"  
  
"Yeah, but still! You should remember! You were absolutely horrible!" Katie roared before storming off.  
  
"What was that about?" Jack asked.  
  
"I have no idea."  
  
"Well . . . what did you do?"  
  
"I don't remember!"  
  
"Oh. Were you drunk?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"That means yes, doesn't it?"  
  
"I suppose."  
  
"You think that wise, boy, when dealing with the female species?"  
  
"You should talk!" Will spat back.  
  
Jack looked down at his compass. "OH, we're heading a little too far east."  
  
"That compass doesn't work! And you just did that to change the subject!"  
  
"It does work. And it worked didn't it!"  
  
Suddenly Kate appeared behind Will, arms crossed over her chest and said, "I'm hungry."  
  
"That's your fault. You're the one who didn't eat dinner last night," replied Jack as he turned the wheel a little to the left.  
  
Kate turned to Will and punched him. "That's for what you did to Katie!" she cried.  
  
"What DID I do?!"  
  
Kate punched him again. "And that's for not remembering!"  
  
Kate turned back to Jack with her fists raised. "Give me food, NOW, or I shall punch you!"  
  
"In my cabin. Scurry off!"  
  
Kate turned obediently, paused, turned back, punched Jack, and said, "Thanks for the food!" cheerfully before hurrying away.  
  
"You're right," Will moaned to Jack. "She does have a hard punch.  
  
~*~  
  
Meanwhile, Kate was on her way to Jack's cabin to grab some food. As she passed Will's cabin, she was hit with a pile of dirty clothes.  
  
"Oy! Watch it!" Kate yelled, as she pulled the clothes off her and peeked into the room. She saw Katie who was savagely tearing apart the cabin. "Katie! What are you doing?"  
  
"What do you think I'm doing?!" Katie yelled as she paused for a second. "Its the only thing I can do to make myself feel better without killing Will."  
  
"Well, you should be pleased to know that I punched him for you. Twice!" she added as an afterthought.  
  
"Thanks!" Katie cried, joyfully. "I hope you hurt him."  
  
"I think so. He and Jack were both moaning like babies as I walked away."  
  
"Why was Jack moaning?"  
  
"Because I punched him, too."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because he didn't give me food, he kidnapped me, he exists and because I could."  
  
"Good enough reason for me. Hey, do you want to help me with this?"  
  
"Sure, why not. I've got enough rage to spare."  
  
Kate walked in and for the next half-hour or so, she and Katie preceded to destroy all of Will's things.  
  
"Hey!" Will cried as he walked by, "What do you think you're doing?"  
  
"Nothing," Kate cried as Katie continued to rip up the bed sheets that she had been destroying.  
  
"But that's my . . . stuff!"  
  
"Yeah, we know," Katie said dryly.  
  
"Yeah, why do you think we're in here?" Kate asked.  
  
"For the view?" suggested Will.  
  
Katie let out a fierce growl of frustration and threw the ripped up bed sheets at Will. Before she walked out of the room, she pushed him, causing him to tumble over the piles of random destroyed possessions. Kate hissed at him and followed Katie.  
  
Will just stared after them blankly.  
  
"Well, what should we do now?" Katie asked.  
  
"I dunno. I'm still in the mood for destroying things. And I'm still hungry. Let's go to Jack's cabin and steal some food, then destroy all his stuff as well."  
  
"Ok!"  
  
~*~  
  
A couple of hours later, after Kate and Katie had finished mutilating Jack's cabin, Kate was in her usual spot atop the mast while Katie was standing at the prow gazing across the sea. Katie was thinking about Will and what had happened the night before. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice Will himself come and stand up behind her.  
  
"Katie," he whispered quietly.  
  
Katie stiffened when she heard his voice, but didn't turn around to acknowledge him.  
  
"Katie," Will whispered again. "We need to talk."  
  
Katie just ignored him.  
  
"Katie, I know I did something to you last night. I don't remember what it was, but I think I hurt you. The last thing I want to do is hurt you."  
  
Will moved to Katie's left side. Katie just grimaced and turned the other way.  
  
"Katie, come on," Will groaned. "Just talk to me."  
  
"I don't see why I should," Katie hissed, icily as she started to walk away.  
  
"Please, Katie, just tell me what I did!" Will called after her.  
  
From her position on the mast, Kate could see the war going on in Katie's head based on her expressions. She was deciding whether or not to tell Will the hurtful thing he said to her. Apparently, she decided to because she turned back to Will, looking as though she was trying not to cry.  
  
"You want to know what you did," she started, coldly. "Last night, after supper, you came up to me. We talked a bit about different things. Then you . . . you leaned over and kissed me. I don't know what for, but you did. I had a feeling you might have been drunk, I could taste the alcohol on you but I didn't care. I kissed you back . . . and we kept going from there. Pretty soon, we wanted to find a place where we could . . . you know . . ."  
  
Will nodded. He had a feeling this would turn out a lot worse than it sounded it was going.  
  
Katie quickly wiped away a tear that had escaped. "Well, we stopped at my cabin and argued about where to go. We couldn't go into my room because Kate was there, and wasn't asleep, and we couldn't go to your cabin because you said it was too close to Jack's and he would wake up. Then we started talking about Elizabeth, and I asked how you could be over her so soon and then you . . . you got all mad at me and said that I didn't want anything to happen between us and you said that I . . . I was . . ." Katie tried to stop the sudden flow of tears that came pouring out of her eyes. "Oh, god . . . you said I was . . . a 'bitch looking for a good time'. . . . and I . . . wasn't true . . . and you stormed off . . . and . . ."  
  
Will gulped. He hadn't said that . . . had he? This was really bad.  
  
"Katie," he moaned. "Oh, Katie, I'm so sorry! God, I was so drunk and I didn't know what was happening . . . I didn't mean it! I would never say anything like that to you! Can you ever forgive me?"  
  
Katie stared at him though watery eyes. "I don't know."  
  
"Look, Katie. I would never want to do anything that could jeopardize our friendship. Please, I know that I shouldn't have tried to get in bed with you. It was wrong. I promise you, it will never happen again."  
  
"Yeah, that's the problem," Katie muttered before walking off.  
  
Will stared after her. What did she mean by that? He turned back around and gazed out over the sea, like Katie had been doing earlier.  
  
Kate, still sitting on the mast, sighed heavily. Will didn't get it. Maybe if he knew that Katie loved him . . . not that he would believe it. Kate would have to fix this situation herself.  
  
She climbed down the mast and walked over to Will.  
  
Will heard her coming and turned around hoping it was Katie. His face fell when he noticed it was Kate.  
  
"Hey, thanks for the warm greeting," Kate said.  
  
"Sorry, I'm just in a bad mood."  
  
"Yeah, I saw," Kate said, gesturing to the mast.  
  
"Do you know why Katie was so upset? Other than the fact that I clearly crossed the lines of friendship and called her what I did."  
  
Kate sighted. "Look, Will, Katie will probably kill me for telling you this but . . . she likes you more than you think she does . . ."  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"You know what I'm saying. She likes you."  
  
"Really?" Will asked, hopefully.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Would you believe me if I told you that I might have feeling for Katie as well?"  
  
"Do you"  
  
"I think I might. I've been thinking about her a lot lately. Every time I start thinking too much about Elizabeth, and get so depressed about her death, I start thinking about Katie, and completely forget Elizabeth ever existed."  
  
"My god, you must have it bad for Katie."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Think about it," Kate walked away from Will to go find Katie. She needed to talk to her next.  
  
Will sighed. Now he was even more confused. He decided to head back to his cabin to start cleaning it up while he thought.  
  
~*~  
  
Kate hurried towards the cabin that she shared with Katie. She found her crying on the bed.  
  
Katie looked up when she heard Kate enter. She laughed suddenly and said, "You know, I've never cried this much at one time in my life. In fact, I think that this is the first time that I've ever actually cried before.  
  
"Are you sure about that?"  
  
"Well, minus the time when I was a baby."  
  
"Ok, just wondering. You'd have been a weird baby if you hadn't."  
  
"I know."  
  
"So, you wanna talk?"  
  
"No," Katie responded testily.  
  
"Well . . . tough, 'cause we're gonna," Kate replied as she sat down on the bed beside Katie.  
  
"Fine."  
  
They sat in silence.  
  
"The point of this is for you to tell me what you're feeling," Kate pointed out.  
  
"You should talk. You don't ever talk to anybody."  
  
"This is different," Kate cried.  
  
"Is not!"  
  
"Fine, we'll make an agreement. If you talk, then I'll talk," Kate said.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Well, you first."  
  
"Why not you first?"  
  
"Because your problem is bigger than mine!"  
  
"Is not!"  
  
"Is too! Look, Will might like you!"  
  
"WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
"Well, its possible . . . in some parallel universe . . . maybe . . . he's not sure yet."  
  
Katie looked crestfallen. "Oh."  
  
"Look, this is how our conversation went: Will heard her coming and turned around hoping it was Katie. His face fell when he noticed it was me.  
  
'Hey, thanks for the warm greeting,' I said.  
  
'Sorry, I'm just in a bad mood,' he said  
  
'Yeah, I saw,' I said, gesturing to the mast.  
  
'Do you know why Katie was so upset? Other than the fact that I clearly crossed the lines of friendship and called her what I did,' he asked.  
  
I sighed. 'Look, Will, Katie will probably kill me for telling you this but . . . she likes you more than you think she does . . .' said I.  
  
'What are you saying?' Will replied.  
  
'You know what I'm saying. She likes you,' I said.  
  
'Really?' Will asked, hopefully.  
  
'Yes,' I told him.  
  
'Would you believe me if I told you that I might have feeling for Katie as well?' he asked me.  
  
'Do you?' I asked him.  
  
'I think I might. I've been thinking about her a lot lately. Every time I start thinking too much about Elizabeth, and get so depressed about her death, I start thinking about Katie, and completely forget Elizabeth ever existed,' Will told me.  
  
'My god, you must have it bad for Katie,' I stated.  
  
'Why do you say that?' he asked.  
  
'Think about it,' I said and I walked away from Will to find to you. And here I am!"  
  
"You remembered all that?!" said Katie in shock.  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"Wow," Katie paused. "So, do you think I should go talk to him?"  
  
"Definitely! NOW! GO!!!!!"  
  
~*~  
  
Katie hurried out of the room and went to find Will. Eventually, she found him in his still destroyed cabin.  
  
"Knock, knock," she called from outside his door.  
  
"Come in," Will called back.  
  
Katie walked in and found Will sitting on his bunk looking miserable. "What's wrong?" she asked as she sat down beside Will.  
  
He looked at her quizzically. "Have you . . . Never mind. Nothing."  
  
"Liar. What's wrong?"  
  
"I've just been thinking."  
  
"About Elizabeth?"  
  
"Sure. Since Kate came, Elizabeth has been popping into my mind any time that I look at Kate," Will said and at Katie's quizzical stare he continued, "I feel really bad for Kate. I know that she's adjusting and all but I know how she must feel. Elizabeth told me how she felt when she was a hostage and I bet that Kate's feeling the same way. No matter how good she is at hiding it."  
  
"So talk to her."  
  
"I can't. I look at her and think of Elizabeth and feel miserable. I almost catch myself thinking of Kate as Elizabeth but . . . then I see you and you bring me back to my senses."  
  
"Why do I bring you back to your senses?"  
  
"Because, I have feelings for you."  
  
"Ahh . . . Well, that makes two of us," Katie finished bluntly.  
  
Will was momentarily taken aback and just stared at Katie.  
  
"Say something," she urged.  
  
Will, unable to think of anything to say, leaned in and kissed her. Katie gave a soft sigh and melted into the kiss. It was a long time before they broke apart.  
  
"Or don't say something," Katie said dreamily, "It makes no difference."  
  
"Shh . . ." Will said and kissed her again. 


	4. Chapter 4: Temper Temper

A/N: Well, we have 2 review! That's two, folks, count em, two! But, we have hopes for this story, so PLEASE review. Thank you jdjay and Emma  
  
Disclaimer: Yep, we own nothing. WeasleyGirl would like to own Will and Rhiannon would like to own Jack but..nothing doing. Bloody Disney, keeping them all to themselves.they should learn how to share! ..I'm okay, I swear..its just reallly early in the morning for me to be awake.We do own Kate, Katie, and a couple other yet to be introduced characters.  
  
Chapter 4: Temper, Temper  
  
After a week of this roundabout way of living, Kate seemed to be adjusting to life on the ship. Jack thought so at least. He had come to realize that the freer reign she was given, the better off she would be. If she could be left completely alone for at least some of the day, she would have a more positive outlook than without. With any luck, he hoped, she would become basically one of the crew. Kate was definitely getting along fine with Will and Katie, but still wasn't keen on Jack. She wasn't quite as defensive, however and seemed to be getting used to him. She even allowed an occasional touch on the arm or shoulder, but nothing else. He was used to this and could tell if he'd overstepped her boundaries. Granted, that had happened many times the past week so he was fairly used to her warning signs.  
  
"Hey, Kate!" Jack called to her, the sight of Kate walking along the deck interrupting his reverie.  
  
"What?" Kate answered.  
  
"You, me, Will and Katie are going to eat in my cabin tonight."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And what?"  
  
"I mean why are you bothering to tell me this. We eat in your cabin every night."  
  
"Well, I need you to come early. I have something for you."  
  
"Fine," she said before turning to go. As was her new custom, she climbed up the center pole to watch the horizon.  
  
Once she had gotten to the top, however, she looked down rather than up. There, she saw Will and Katie talking. It looked like they were having a serious conversation but she couldn't hear it. The wind was working against her. Before long, she saw Katie turn to leave and Will pinched her on the butt. Kate was surprised at Katie's reaction, she, Katie, didn't say anything to Will but merely kissed him on the cheek and left.  
  
Kate tore her eyes away from the scene below and looked into the horizon. The sky and sea were freedom and as much as she hated to admit it, she was beginning to like it here. Even Jack didn't seem such a monster that he had a week ago. Although, she still didn't enjoy his company, but he seemed to be decent. When the first red showed in the sky, Kate climbed down. She needed to talk to Katie and figure out what was going on tonight.  
  
"Oy, Katie," she said as she walked into their room.  
  
"What?" Katie asked.  
  
"What's going on tonight? Jack made it seem like it was something big."  
  
"I dunno . . . I should remember."  
  
"Remember what?"  
  
"Oh yeah! We get to Tortuga tomorrow night."  
  
"What's in Tortuga?"  
  
"Supplies and a place to sleep that doesn't move."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Hey, do you mind if I go? I have, er, something to do," Katie finished lamely.  
  
"Go ahead. I'm supposed to meet Jack before dinner."  
  
"Talk to you later then."  
  
"Okay."  
  
~*~  
  
Kate slowly made her way to Jack's cabin shortly after Katie left. She was a little nervous about this whole thing tonight. Nervous and scared. Her knees trembled as she knocked on the door and entered.  
  
"Hi," she said nervously, closing the door behind her.  
  
"Hi," Jack said from the back of the room. "Come in closer," he told her, for she had been lingering at the door as if ready to run at a moment's notice.  
  
Slowly, very slowly, she walked to the center of the room. "Yes?" she asked, tentatively.  
  
"I thought that you might like another dress. I think this will fit, but I had to guess," he said while tossing her a bundle.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Call it an act of goodwill if you must. I know that you only have that nightshirt and Katie's old outfit and thought you might like something to wear at dinner. It's kind of a rule. Even Katie changes for dinner, even though she hates dresses and the like, but still . . ." he broke off, "Please, put it on."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Over in that corner. I won't look," Jack told her, pointing to the dark corner.  
  
"Fine," Kate said, grudgingly walking over to the corner. She made the actual changing process very quick out of fear of Jack looking. The dress was pretty old but still nice. It wasn't too fancy, either, which suited Kate fine. She had never been partial to extremely fancy things. The only downfall to the dress was the buttons down the back. She couldn't reach them. Resigning herself to the inevitable, she walked back over to Jack and said, "Do you mind?"  
  
"Not at all."  
  
As Jack reached down to button all of the tiny buttons, Kate felt a shudder go down her back. For the first time, this wasn't a shudder of fear but rather . . . excitement. However, when his hands touched her bare skin on her back, she stiffened.  
  
Jack obviously noticed the change and said, "Sorry," before hurrying to finish.  
  
She didn't answer but tried to ignore the fear rushing though her in waves. He touched her again, between the shoulder blades and again she stiffened. Knowing there were only a few buttons left, she bit her lip and waited for it to be over. When she felt the dress was secure, she whirled around and said, "Thanks."  
  
"My pleasure. Do you like it?" Jack asked.  
  
"Like what?" Kate shot back bewildered.  
  
"The dress?"  
  
"Oh, yes, it's nice." Kate pulled out a thin gold chain that she had from under the dress and left it hanging in front. On the chain hung a locket shaped like a heart.  
  
"What's that?" Jack asked.  
  
"What's it look like? It's a locket."  
  
"May I?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"See it?"  
  
"Oh, sure," Kate said, hurrying to unclasp the locked. "The clasp. It's stuck. I've never taken it off."  
  
"I'll do it," Jack volunteered. When Kate made no sign of assent or denial, he moved behind her. He lifted the thick braid that hung down Kate's back to her shoulder. The clasp had stuck but Jack was able to get it undone quickly. "It's beautiful."  
  
"Thanks. My mum gave it to me. She and my father went to England and brought it back for me. She put their pictures in it, of course. I got it when I was three and haven't taken it off since."  
  
Jack opened the locked and looked at the two faces smiling back at him. "You look like your mum. Except for the hair. Her hair looks curly."  
  
"No, my hair curls, just not that much."  
  
"I'll have to see it sometime."  
  
"Why did you wish me to come early and alone?" Kate asked hesitantly, "Apart from for the dress, I mean."  
  
"I just wanted to talk to you."  
  
"Not again," She hissed, "I've talked myself blue in the face with you and it's still not enough."  
  
"Just count yourself lucky that I am the kind who prefers talking to young ladies rather than doing other things," Jack said, menacingly, "Now, have I made a point or shall I elaborate."  
  
"Oh yes! Thank you so very much! But believe me. I'm grateful that you took the time to ruin my life bit by bit and kill me slowly. But, you, Captain Jack Sparrow are an honorable man!" she spat, "Do you think that I could honestly like you? I will not. I see how you look at me. It makes me sick and I would rather be dead than to let you lay eyes on me. But no, you're doing me a favor. I forgot. Stupid me. Do you think that I don't see how you look at me? You try and make me like you so you can touch me. You think that if you are slow and patient, I will allow it and eventually like you! But, no. I'm lucky! I just love crying at night all alone and praying to die in my sleep. You snake! I hate you! I hate--"  
  
"Enough!" Jack shouted and for the first time, he hit her. Not as hard as he could but enough to shut her up. Kate stared at him in shock, spat out the blood from her mouth onto his feet, picked up her clothes and left. As Kate stormed from the room, Will and Katie walked in.  
  
"Things not going well, Jack?" Will asked casually as he and Katie walked into the room.  
  
"You could say that," Jack grumbled.  
  
"What happened this time?" Kate asked.  
  
Once again, Jack told them what had come of his attempt to win Kate over. He told them how she had been fine until he mentioned talking about her and the explosion that had followed and then the slap.  
  
"You're hopeless, you know that, don't you? If you had stayed away from talking about her specifically, you would have been fine," Katie said exasperatedly.  
  
"Why doesn't she want to talk about herself?" Jack asked nonplussed.  
  
"The more that you force her to tell about her life up until a week and a half ago and the fire, the more you'll make her miss it. The more she tells, the more memories get stirred up and the more she longs for it. So, of course she is going to shy away from topics that remind her of home. And when you goad her, you just add fuel to the fire." She explained.  
  
"Fine. But still. She didn't have to say all of that."  
  
"No, but you opened up the dam inside her and everything spilled out. So now, you've got yourself a right little mess and you'll need a big mop to clean this one up. Plus the fact that you hit her, puts you back to before square one, since when you took her, you didn't physically hurt her."  
  
"Look, Jack, let me talk to her. She reminds me of Elizabeth and maybe I could help," Will supplied.  
  
"Sure, but I need to worry about this now. Talk later," Jack responded hurriedly.  
  
"Anyway, the whole 'I hate you!' thing was probably just anger speaking. I doubt she meant it," Kate said.  
  
"Fine, I don't care anyway," he said testily.  
  
"Liar."  
  
"Fine. What do you know about the whole crying thing? Was that a bluff?"  
  
"No. I was going to wait a bit longer before I said anything but now that you mention it, I did hear something last night. I thought she was asleep and was whimpering but I didn't bother lighting a candle to see. Anyway, she always crawls into bed and doesn't move after that so, she could wait until I'm asleep and cries quietly. All the same, she's good at hiding her emotions, except anger, so who knows what she's really feeling."  
  
"It doesn't matter. I have half a mind to leave her in Tortuga."  
  
"That's another lie," Will said calmly.  
  
"Okay, it is."  
  
"Jack, we all like her, yourself included. In fact," Will said slyly, "I think you like her more than anyone else. We all see how you look at her. No wonder she's worried."  
  
"Look, there's no point in denying that I don't like the kid. She's got more spunk than I've seen in a long time and isn't afraid to show how mad she can get."  
  
"Jack, I think back to when I was 17," Katie began, "And I wonder how I would have reacted, if I was in her shoes, of course. I'd probably be worse. She's very easy to manage when you go about it the right way."  
  
Kate hurried to get as far away from Jack's cabin as possible. She had never been so angry before in her life. She made her way to the front of the ship and looked out into the dark ocean. She couldn't take it anymore. This was it. And though she knew that jumping wasn't the answer, it seemed to be her only escape from a life for suffering. For a long time she stared transfixed by the water below and nearly forgot her plan. She said her prayers and apologies and climbed over the rim and hung on mainly by her hands, her feet only on a thin ledge. Hesitating momentarily, she heard her name being called by Jack and footsteps coming closer. Before he got any nearer, she let go and fell into the water, uttering only a soft scream.  
  
A/N: Ooh, aren't we evil? Cliffie.the nerve. Anyway, we're going to try to update fairly often so check back every couple of days. And PLEASE give us reviews!!!! 


	5. Chapter 5: Near Misses

A/N: Well, we now have more review! *Does happy dance* Thank you very much for the 4 reviews, they are much appreciated. Tell your friends to read this story, they're really missing out.but that's our opinion, and we are a LITTLE biased when it comes to that. Oh and by the way, thank you one-winged for putting us on your favorite author's list and we plan on still updating and all.even if we are highly under-appreciated *insert Rhiannon openly weeping* but we'll be fine. Rhiannon meant to update last night but she had to stay at school late with a French Club meeting and then had SGSTA.anywho, long story short, she got busy and forgot to update it. And as to Emma- If we had any lower self-esteem the scrawny cow comment would likely drive Alycia and Rhiannon into living in caves for the rest of their lives and possibly WeasleyGirl, too..but she's in Australia and we can't really say, haven't talked to her since Halloween..moving on, thanks for the 2 reviews hope this chapter doesn't make you want to kill us.  
  
Disclaimer: We own nothing but Katie, Kate and some other odd characters, some of whom will be introduced in this chapter.  
  
Chapter 5: Near Misses  
  
"Don't!" Jack called, but it was too late. Kate had already fallen in. He ran to the prow and removed anything too heavy before diving in. The water was freezing and dark, nearly too dark to see a foot down. He grasped rapidly around for anything nearby that might be Kate and found nothing. He kicked out his feet and felt them collide with something. He dived down and pulled the something up. To his great relief, it was Kate. At that moment, Katie and Will threw down a rope. He grabbed on, but his and Kate's weight combined was too much. He quickly tied the rope around her and called for Katie and Will to pull her up. Once she was over the edge, the rope reappeared and Jack climbed up. When he got over the top, he rolled off and slumped for seconds before asking, "Well?"  
  
"I can't see her breathing!" Katie cried, "She can't be dead, she was only in for a few minutes."  
  
"Shut up!" Jack said hoarsely. He knelt down beside Kate and listened for breathing, none. He felt for a pulse. Faint thumps met his fingers. Quickly, he opened her mouth while tilting her head sideways and pressed down on her chest. Kate let out a spew of water but didn't cough. He pressed again and again and again until finally he achieved what he wanted: a weak cough followed by a groan. Kate's eyelids fluttered open and weakly she moved her head. She coughed up more water still but managed to sit up.  
  
"What (cough) happened," Kate asked feebly.  
  
"You nearly drowned. Jack saved you," Will told her.  
  
"Why?" Kate asked.  
  
"Because you jumped off the boat."  
  
"No. Why (cough) save me?"  
  
"Because I have enough on my conscience without a death there too," Jack said gruffly.  
  
"Thank (cough, cough) saving me,"  
  
"You're welcome. Don't do that again. It was sheer luck that I got you."  
  
"Okay. . ."  
  
"Well, I'm off," Will said while turning to go.  
  
"Yeah, me too," Jack said. But as he turned to leave, Kate grabbed his pant leg.  
  
"Thank you," She said, looking up at him through shining eyes.  
  
"Kate," Katie began, "Can you walk with me or do you need help?"  
  
"I can walk," Kate replied resolutely. And with that, she got up and followed Katie to their cabin. This time, however, upon lying down, she fell straight asleep. She didn't even bother covering up.  
  
Katie sat and watched Kate sleep. The kid had a knack for trouble. Katie, however, didn't mind the added excitement. To the contrary, before Kate came, nothing ever seemed to happen. And now. . . Katie started when there was a knock at the door. She opened it to find Jack standing there.  
  
"Hi. What's---?" she began.  
  
"How is she?" Jack interrupted.  
  
"Fine. Fell right asleep. Usually, she gets as close to that wall as possible but didn't bother tonight. Didn't even cover up."  
  
Jack knelt by the sleeping Kate and pulled the blankets out from under her. Quickly, he covered her up and tucked the blankets in around her. When Kate moved quickly in her sleep kicking out and fling out an arm, Jack started. Katie laughed quietly and said, "Don't worry. She's not awake at all. She does that all the time. Every night, 'sept when she was unconscious.  
  
"Oh," he said, "You can go to bed if you like, Katie. I want to keep an eye on her for a while, but don't tell her I was here."  
  
"Are you sure---?" Katie began, "Never mind. You really like her don't you. Good night."  
  
Jack nodded and pulled a stool over to where Kate lay. He sat and watched her for more than half the night. At last when he was sure that she was okay, he kissed her lightly on the forehead and left. In spite of his exhaustion, he had enjoyed watching her. Had his eyelids not been drooping, he would have stayed longer. He was shocked at how peaceful she seemed when only hours before, she had had a shouting rant.  
  
~*~  
  
Katie left Kate to sleep the next morning and decided to go find Will. She wanted to ask him about their plan for that night. Maybe they could convince Jack that it would be profitable to put Will and Katie in one room and Jack and Kate in the other.  
  
When she had made her way down to Will's cabin, she pounded on the door for quite a while before it opened.  
  
"What?" he asked, only half awake.  
  
"Good morning to you too, sunshine," She said and then kissed him lightly on the lips.  
  
"Good morning."  
  
"Hey, I was thinking."  
  
"Did it hurt?"  
  
"No....I was thinking that maybe we could persuade Jack to let you and me be in a room together while we're in Tortuga."  
  
"And why would you want that?"  
  
"No reason. Just that I thought that we could enjoy each other's company. Talk or whatever else you want."  
  
"Good idea. But how are we gonna make Jack see our side of this?"  
  
"You mean, how are we going to convince him to be in a room alone with the source of his bruises?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"We could tell him that it would be safer for him to be in a room with Kate because he's a better shot then me or something."  
  
"That could work," Will said smiling, "You're mighty clever." He said as he reached down to kiss her.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I am," Katie said, dreamily, "Let's go talk to Jack." She said as she pulled Will out of the room to find Jack.  
  
As usual, he was steering the ship.  
  
"Hey, Jack. Can we talk to you?" Will asked, "Its about tonight."  
  
"Sure. What?"  
  
"Well, Will and I were talking and we don't think that I should be in a room with Kate while we're in Tortuga.  
  
"Why?" Jack asked, catching on.  
  
"Well, I'm not nearly as good of a shot as you are so if someone tried to come into the room, I couldn't protect us both. So maybe, if you were in a room with her, it would be wiser."  
  
"Good cover. But sure, I guess," Jack said grinning, "I mean, I already have tons of bruises, a few more couldn't hurt," he said laughing.  
  
~*~  
  
Kate woke up very late in the day and to no surprise, found Katie had already gone. She walked out onto the deck and found Will, Katie, and Jack talking together. Despite how normal it was for them to be talking together, the way that they looked at her when she walked up was a little strange.  
  
"Morning!" Kate said cheerfully.  
  
"Morning," Will, Katie and Jack all said.  
  
"Jack," Kate began, "Thank you again for saving me. I probably didn't deserve it but thanks. I'm sorry for what I said to. I didn't mean all of it and I'm sorry," she rushed.  
  
"S'okay," Jack said.  
  
"So, what are we coming up on?"  
  
"Tortuga."  
  
"And we will be doing what exactly?"  
  
"Getting supplies and finding a crew."  
  
"But we have a crew."  
  
"Not after today, they're free to go after today.  
  
"Oh. How long are we going to be there?"  
  
"A few days. We'll stay in an inn that I know. Get two rooms for the four of us. And before you ask, you're in a room with me and Katie and Will are in the other room."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because there are too many drunks and even though Katie can shoot a gun, she couldn't keep you and her safe. So that's how it's going to be, love and I don't care what you say about it."  
  
A look of comprehension came onto Kate's face as she said, "If you think that I would . . . will . . . with . . . you . . . you're wrong. I'll sleep on the floor. "  
  
"Fine," Jack said calmly, "And what I was thinking was that I could get you a pair of shoes and a dress seeing as you've been going around everywhere barefooted."  
  
Kate laughed and said, "Thanks, but you know what I meant."  
  
"Yeah, I guess I did."  
  
Half and hour later, they were docked in Tortuga. Kate, Will, Katie and Jack were walking down the main street which was littered with broken glass. Such a town, Kate had never seen. The air was full of the smell of beer and bodies and the ground was covered in glass, garbage and drunks. Drunken men grabbed at her as she followed Jack and the others. Hands clenched around Kate's waist and picked her up off the ground. Startled, she screamed which caused Jack, Will and Katie to whirl around.  
  
"Put her down," Jack hissed menacingly.  
  
When the pirate hung on, the three took a step closer. The pirate said, "What's gonna make me? You'd have to shoot the girl to shoot me. What's stopping me from taking her? I dare say you'd care. You never knew how to make use of hostages. Unless," he grinned evilly, "Unless you learned and already have made use of her. I dare say me and my crew could if you haven't."  
  
"Put her down."  
  
Kate began kicking until at last she found her mark. One hard kick in the privates was all it took for the pirate to drop her. Once on the ground, she whirled around, punched him hard in the nose and marched over to the others. "Let's go," she said forcibly.  
  
"Let's get something to eat, shall we, Jack?" Katie suggested pointing to a pub.  
  
They walked in and sat down and ordered. The day's events had prevented them from getting all the supplies that they needed so it would have to be done tomorrow. During the meal, several women marched up and slapped Jack, the last particularly hard. Kate found this very amusing and said lightly, "I seem to have found some people who share my opinion!" After dinner, they made their way back to the in and split up between rooms. Kate hesitantly followed Jack into their room, which was small, had one large bed and a tub in the corner behind a divider.  
  
"Jack?" Kate asked quietly, "May I?" she said pointing to the tub.  
  
"Go right ahead. Make sure that you bolt the door," Jack said before flopping down on the bed to nap.  
  
Before she bathed, however, she pumped water into a small basin and sat down in front of it. Her feet had pained her terribly that day and upon looking at them, she knew why. Shards of glass and rocks had cut their way into her feet. And for the first time since her capture, she cried openly.  
  
Jack, who wasn't paying attention, sat up to see what was wrong. When he saw her feet, he swore and went over to help. On his way, he grabbed some cloth, a rough brush from a counter and a shot of whiskey. He came over and helped Kate pick out the glass from her feet and then said, "Drink this."  
  
"I don't drink."  
  
"Just drink it.  
  
She drank it quickly, catching onto his plan, picked up the cloth and bit into it. Jack wet the brush and began scrubbing out the debris from Kate's feet. Tears streamed down her face but she hardly made a sound except for muffled whimpering. When Jack finished, she wiped her face and smiled up at him and said, "Thanks," before crawling to the tub to take a bath.  
  
A little while later, Kate asked, "Do you have anymore of that cloth? I want to mind my feet to stop the bleeding."  
  
"Sure," Jack said as he walked over to the bed and ripped one of the blankets. "Here."  
  
She smiled, tore it in two and tied up her feet. She pulled a comb out from the pocket in her dress, combed and braided her hair and fell asleep at the far end of the bed. Jack, seeing this as a potential disaster, tried to distance himself as far away as possible before falling asleep himself. When Jack awoke next, it wasn't morning, as he would have expected but rather late at night. For a while he wondered what had woke him up before rolling over to see Kate right against him. She was kicking and punching out while muttering in her sleep, "Let me go . . . Go . . . leave me alone . . . Mum . . . Dad . . . where are you?" Fighting the urge to wake Kate, Jack let her sleep, flopped back down on the bed and fell asleep until morning. When he did wake, he decided that waking Katie and Will would be a safer move than Kate. So he left the room and walked over to Katie and Will's and pounded on the door.  
  
~*~  
  
"Why did he have to wake us up?" Kate grumbled, "Such great bedside manner."  
  
"Tell me about it. I would rather hear gunshots in my ears then the sound of pounding on the door. I thought it was gonna fall in!" said the tousle- haired Will.  
  
"Yeah! I mean, come on!" Katie said, "You know what I think? I think he didn't want to wake Kate up so he decided to torture us to spare his own misery."  
  
A few minutes later, it was Katie and Will's turn to pound on a door. Jack let them in and they stood around waiting before noticing what Kate was doing. She was rebinding her feet but there were bloodstains on the bandages from where her feet had bled during the night.  
  
"What . . . what happened to your feet?" Katie asked in horror.  
  
Kate smiled grimly and said, "One of the downfalls to walking places barefoot."  
  
"No wonder you were walking slow yesterday!" Will exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, they were a mess last night. I had to pick out shards of glass and then Jack had to scrub out everything else."  
  
Katie rounded on Jack saying, "You are definitely going to get her some shoes!"  
  
"Hey! I intend to. Don't glare at me!" Jack said sheepishly.  
  
"Good or else you can give her yours and walk barefoot tomorrow!" Katie said threateningly.  
  
"Let's go then, shall we?" Will interrupted, evidently trying to stop a fight.  
  
"Fine," Katie replied and added, "You gonna be okay today, kid?" she said while glaring at Jack.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine," Kate replied.  
  
The entire day was spent on getting supplies. Jack also got some personal items for the crew. Kate and Katie got some dresses, seeing as Kate didn't have any and Katie's all had holes in them, Will got a new sword and Jack bought another gun. Aside from personal needs, they got food for the boat, kegs of fresh water and other necessities. The last thing that they bought was shoes for Kate. Kate didn't imagine that Jack wanted to buy them but Katie kept threatening him until he did. They got food that night in a different pub, which was much more chaotic and Will, Jack and Katie got drinks. Kate, not fond of alcohol was the only one fully aware of what she was saying.  
  
"I don't think---" Jack began but was interrupted by the arrival of a stranger, "What do you want?"  
  
"Nuffin," The stranger said, "Just wanted to ask ya somethin business like?"  
  
"And that would be?"  
  
"How much for the lass?" The stranger asked, his huge hand on Kate's shoulder.  
  
Kate's eyes grew big and she tried to get free but the stranger merely held on tighter and said, "Be still!" before shaking her.  
  
"She's not for sale," Will hissed quietly.  
  
"Who asked you, boy?" The stranger asked menacingly.  
  
"The girl's not for sale," Will said again.  
  
"How sweet," the stranger said sarcastically, "I daresay that you only are sticking up for her because of your encounters?"  
  
"I haven't lain a hand on her!" Will shouted.  
  
"Whoa, now lad. No need to get riled Maybe it's the good captain making use of her company, then?"  
  
"Shut up!" Jack said. "You see, Albert, there's the difference between us. You and I are both pirates, true . But I don't do that, unlike you and I unlike you am not going to get beaten into a bloody pulp if you don't take your hands off her."  
  
"Now, now, we are testy. Tell me girl, what are you doing then to make him so upset?"  
  
Kate merely sat there, eyes wide. The stranger grabbed a lock of her hair and started to stroke it. "Now, she is a pretty little thing, but what good is she if you don't use it?" the stranger asked Jack.  
  
Jack launched himself up from his chair and stood, fists at the ready before the stranger. "Let her go and I'll let you walk out of this room with your pride still intact," he hissed.  
  
Kate gasped as the pirate's hand moved down. This shock brought her to her senses and she began to struggle feverishly. "Be still!" the pirate roared. When she didn't, he backhanded her across the mouth, hard. However, rather than stilling her, as he intended , it merely drove her harder. "I said, be still!" and he picked her up and threw her from the table where she hit the wall.  
  
Katie and Will joined Jack and shouted insults as Jack attacked the stranger.  
  
"Why you so angry?" the stranger hissed at Jack, "Or could it be that you are falling for a mere strip of a girl?"  
  
Jack hit the stranger hard in the nose and said, "Stuff it!" before hitting him again.  
  
"Touchy, touchy! Now, come on." The stranger said. "Jack. I'll give you a good price. What difference does one girl make?"  
  
"She grows on you," Jack said before knocking the pirate to the floor. "Now get out. No sale. No bargain. Just go."  
  
"Fine. Do it the hard way." The stranger said before turning to leave. But before he walked out, he went over to Kate, grabbed her braid and pulled her up to face him by it. He said to her in a low voice, "I dare say that I'll see you again, love. Just wait," he said menacingly before kissing her on the mouth.  
  
Kate pulled back and spat in his face. "Go to hell!" she yelled.  
  
"I dare say that I will. But the next time I see you, I'm going to teach you a thing or to about manners."  
  
Kate spat in his face again and struggled to hit him. Before she could, he dropped her and strode out of the room.  
  
"Coward!" she screamed after him.  
  
Jack walked over to Kate and asked, "You okay?" as he helped her up.  
  
"Other than completely ticked, yeah, I guess. I'd fancy a shot at him when he wasn't cheating like that. You think what I've done to you has been bad, he'd get about 10 times worse if I had my chance . . ." Kate ranted.  
  
"Let's go," Katie said. "This place is bloody chaotic."  
  
"Yeah," Will said. "I hear that bed calling my name."  
  
~*~  
  
When they got back to the inn, Katie and Will said good night to the still fuming Kate and Jack and went to their room.  
  
"He's going to have fun tonight," Will said while taking off his shirt. "She's in a right temper."  
  
"I'm sure he will. I'd bet that he sleeps on the floor or not at all," Katie remarked while climbing into bed.  
  
"No, it'd be my bet that before half the night is over, he comes in here begging for you to talk to her or just to sleep on the floor in here," he said laughing as he climbed into bed.  
  
"We shall see. But, I'm not going to wait up. I am bloody tired," Katie said. "Good night," she added, kissing Will lightly before lying down.  
  
"Yeah, good night," Will replied. "But do you think . . ."  
  
"Do I think what?"  
  
"Do you think that she'll ever like Jack?"  
  
"That's a tough one. She didn't like him at first and doesn't have any love lost for him now."  
  
"Yeah, but she let him help her up, did you see that?"  
  
"I saw. But . . . I dunno. No sense worrying about it. Good night," Katie added while rolling over.  
  
"Night." 


	6. Chapter 6: Setting It Up

A/N: Yippee! 8 reviews! Now lets see if we can get that to be 10 or more.we don't care we just want reviews.moving on.If you have any questions, concerns, complaints, whatever, about this story, just put it in a review. We are more than happy to answer anything about the story. I know that Emma wanted more Katie and Will in this chapter but this is a bit of a setting stuff up chapter and there isn't a whole lot of Katie and Will. But trust us, things are about to get very interesting. Onewinged- thank you for your review! Rhiannon loves how you describe Kate and Jack as 'the lovebirds'.lol. Please keep reviewing, you guys are keeping us sane, savvy. Let us know what you think about it all, we value anyone's opinion who cares to share it. And in regards to the almost flame- we enjoyed the s'mores very much, thank you (just read the bio) and there are some perfectly logical answers to your complaints/questions. First of all, we appreciate your opinions but everyone who we've talked too, not only on fanfiction.net but also at school and such have immensely enjoyed the story. The characters will continue to develop as the story continues, if you would wait for it, you'll see. The Quidditch Gals knowwhat we're doing for this story and there is a method to our madness. So stick around and see what we have in mind, savvy?  
  
Disclaimer: still don't own anything.don't have enough money between the three of us to buy Disney so that won't be changing any time soon.  
  
Chapter 6: Setting It Up  
  
In Kate and Jack's room, meanwhile, Jack was lying on the bed while Kate paced around the room, ranting.  
  
"Did you see that pig grab me? Did you see where he grabbed me?" Kate raged. "I mean. If I had had a chance....ohhhh....he'd be regretting it right now! I would make him pay for that if I had the chance!"  
  
"Okay....yes, I saw what happened. We all saw what happened. Are you alright?" Jack asked sleepily.  
  
"Oh course I'm all right! I told you that already! Do I look hurt to you? Am I saying, 'Oh, I hurt....please help me.' or something? I don't see me complaining!"  
  
"You don't look hurt but your eyes do."  
  
"What do you mean my eyes look hurt?"  
  
"They have a haunted look in them."  
  
"Hmmm . . . lets think about that for a second. What could possibly give me a haunted look in my eyes? Other than the fact that in the past day I have gotten my feet cut open, shared a bed with a man, my kidnapper and a pirate, seen more drunken men than I have in my entire life, been grabbed while walking down a street and oh yeah, been threatened and felt up by another pirate. Now, what could possibly give my eyes a haunted look? That is a really tough question."  
  
Jack sat up and said soothingly, "Okay, love, I know. Alright. I know that you've had a tough day, but don't blame it on me. I didn't do it to you."  
  
"Didn't do it to me?! It's your fault that I'm here. I wish that you had let me burn!" Kate yelled as she took out her comb and undid her hair.  
  
"You don't mean that," Jack said calmly. "You don't really even know what you're saying." Kate didn't seem to care what he said as she was busy running the comb jerkily though her hair in an obvious effort to pull out as much hair as possible. "Do you want me to do that?"  
  
"Fine. Whatever trips your trigger," Kate said coolly while sitting down on the bed and handing him the comb.  
  
"It just seemed that it would be a shame to pull out all of that hair," Jack said as he began to comb Kate's hair. "And rather painful, too," he added as an afterthought.  
  
"I don't mind pain. I reminds me that this isn't some sick nightmare."  
  
"Sick nightmare? Come on, love. It hasn't been that bad."  
  
"Fine. It hasn't been that bad, all the time," Kate said half-heartedly. "Granted, I wouldn't have gotten to see as much as I have if I had stayed at home. My parents have been trying to marry me off for ages," she added.  
  
"You're 17!?"  
  
"Yeah, but my family marries off its kids young. My sister already has a 5- year-old and a 3-year-old and she's only 22. She got married when she was 15. My dad thinks that I'm far too . . . oh, what's the word . . . spirited to stay unattached . . . or whatever."  
  
"Unattached???"  
  
"Yeah, you know, a house to look after, a husband and a crowd of brats to keep me smothered by," Kate said, laughing. "I just remembered! I was supposed to meet with some git whose dad is a friend of my dad and all that, the day after you took me! That's definitely something that I won't be sorry that I missed!"  
  
"Now! That's better! Do you think that you'd have had to marry him?"  
  
"Probably. I scared the other 2 gits that he brought home away. Something about me not being a normal girl," Kate said. "I've never shown any interest in things a normal girl should. You know, hair, clothes, future husbands, having lots of kids and everything else like that. It all sickens me."  
  
"Well, at least now I know why you didn't moan about the less than frequent bathing, usually that is a huge complaint."  
  
"Yeah, well, I figure why worry. No one else cares about me, why should I bother getting concerned about appearances?"  
  
"Hang on a minute, love. We care about you. If we didn't I would have let you drown or let Albert or the other git haul you away!"  
  
"Whatever. I just mean that if no one is going to care how I look, not whether or not I'm still with you all or anything. Why do you care anyway?"  
  
"Because I do. Because Will and Katie do too," Jack said as he continued to comb Kate's hair.  
  
"Fine. Whatever."  
  
"Okay, then."  
  
"Are you nearly done? I want sleep," Kate snapped.  
  
Jack handed the comb back to Kate and said, "Yep. Here you go." As he gave her the comb, their fingers brushed.  
  
"Thanks," Kate said before flopping down on the bed near the wall.  
  
"Yep. Night," Jack said while lying down as well. Just for kicks, he didn't lie quite as far away as he had the previous night. Kate, whose back was facing him, didn't notice and fell right to sleep. Jack, too, fell victim to sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Tonight, it was Kate's turn to wake in the middle of the night. She woke, horrified from the nightmare she was having. It involved that Albert guy making good on his threats and then him turning into the first stranger and then into Jack. Only after a minute did she realize that something was touching her. Completely awake now, she looked down to find Jack's arm on her side, right below the ribs. She bolted up to a sitting position, breathing hard, and wondered what to do. She could run for it, but the town was full of drunk pirates and prostitutes, so she'd probably end up worse for wear. She could wake up Jack and shout at him, and not sleep all night. But she decided to use the third option she had developed.  
  
She moved Jack's arm over to the rest of him and tried to roll him over. He grunted loudly and she froze. This wasn't going to work. So, resignedly, she laid back down, practically on top of the wall and tried to sleep. Sometime a long while later, she fell asleep but still had the fear of waking with another arm, or worse, on her. Eventually, however, she did sleep and didn't wake till morning.  
  
~*~  
  
Katie woke up early the next morning. The run in with Albert last night had hardly been a coincidence. She knew what it meant, and knew what she had to do. Quietly, she got out of bed and left the room. She stole out of the inn and went to the pub where they had eaten the previous night. In a dark corner of the pub, sat the very man she had been looking for.  
  
"Morning, Albert," Katie said as she sat down.  
  
"Ahh, Katie. I was wondering if you had forgotten or not," Albert said in a low purr.  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, what's it gonna be? What do you have to give me?"  
  
"Jack."  
  
"And how are you going to manage to give me Captain Jack Sparrow?"  
  
"Use the girl."  
  
"The red-headed lass. . . it might work."  
  
"It would work."  
  
"But how?"  
  
"You take her and Jack comes as fast as the Black Pearl will go to rescue her."  
  
"Why would he rescue her?"  
  
"Because," Katie said quietly. "Because he fancies her more than you could imagine."  
  
"Ahhh . . . so, we'll be pluckin the heartstrings, then?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Good. You get yourself and the girl onto Key Hole Island in 4 days or I'll just have to do this another way and you won't be coming back on board, or at least not except to die. Understand?"  
  
"Aye," Katie said while getting up to leave. "Four days then, Captain." She left the pub and quickly walked in the inn, and into the room where she climbed back into bed. She feigned sleep until Jack came pounding on the door, and pretended to be mad about being woken up.  
  
~*~  
  
Jack woke up the next morning feeling completely refreshed. Not only had he slept, but as far as he could tell, so had Kate. She at least looked peaceful. He really hated having to wake her up. . . partially because she looked so peaceful while she slept, and partially because she didn't look that way the rest of the day. The other issue was waking her up as he wasn't sure how to do it without getting hurt. Oh well, he thought as he reached over and shook her.  
  
Kate started and punched Jack in the nose. "Piss off. I want sleep!"  
  
"Get up," Jack moaned as he held his nose.  
  
"NO!" Kate said stubbornly, as she lay back down and closed her eyes.  
  
"Argh!" Jack cried. "PLEASE get up!"  
  
"NO! I'm asleep! Go away!"  
  
"Fine, you asked for it," Jack said. He got out of bed and pulled the covers off. However, Kate didn't react. Was she asleep already? No, there was a faint smile on her face. "All right, love, you have one more chance to do this the easy way."  
  
Kate still didn't move. Jack forced the bed away from the wall and walked over to Kate's side. Her back was to him and her eyes were shut tightly. "You've been warned," Jack said in a mock serious voice. He picked Kate up and held her upside down.  
  
"I'm up! I'm up! I'm UP!" Kate cried, flailing wildly. "Put me down!"  
  
"What's the magic word?" Jack asked sweetly.  
  
Kate, still upside down said, "Argh! Fine! Please put me down!"  
  
Jack swung her to the ground and asked, "Better?"  
  
"I'd be better if you had let me sleep!" Kate growled as she picked up one of her new shoes and threw it at him. She quickly combed and braided her hair and asked, "Where's Katie and Will?"  
  
"Haven't woken them up yet."  
  
"Why did you have to wake me up first?" Kate asked angrily.  
  
"Because---Because I did, so live with it," Jack replied sleepily. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have two more people to annoy this morning!" he added as he left the room. He walked over to Will and Katie's room and pounded on the door until he heard them complaining.  
  
~*~  
  
"You know," Will grumbled, "I am really beginning to hate mornings."  
  
"That makes two of us!" Kate moaned. "What is it with him and the less that great bedside manner?"  
  
"I don't think that he knows the meaning of that phrase. I think that he would rather pound in doors than saying, 'Good morning' or something like that."  
  
~*~  
  
Kate followed Katie around that day as they sought to find a crew. It took all morning, but they managed to find 10 able-bodied men to be part of the crew. Will and Jack found the other 10. So, they ended up with a crew of 20 men who included One-Eyed Bill, Tall John, Little Mike, and Old Mute Newt. Kate was less than impressed but Jack insisted that they would do fine.  
  
"Alright, men. We set sail tomorrow. Be on the dock at sunrise or I'll leave your sorry bag of bones behind," Jack said.  
  
"Does that include me?" Kate piped up, hopefully.  
  
Jack ignored the interruption and continued, "So, that's how its gonna be. Savvy?" he asked.  
  
"Aye, Captain," The crew responded as one.  
  
"Savvy. Now go enjoy life until tomorrow," When none moved, Jack added, "That means go."  
  
"Ohhh....." someone said and the crew left.  
  
"So, Mr. Turner, what do you think?" Jack asked Will.  
  
"Well, I think that they are dumber than any pile of rocks that I've ever seen...but I guess that they'll have to work," Will replied hesitantly.  
  
"And you, Miss Katie, what do you think?"  
  
"I think that it is an insult to the rocks to compare them to those nim- wits! But, oh well."  
  
~*~  
  
The remainder of the day passed very slowly for Kate. She didn't think that she had ever been so bored in her life. She was fidgeting constantly with her hands so much that Jack threatened to tie her up, again. For about 2 minutes after that, she sat still but, once that was over, she resumed fidgeting.  
  
"Can you PLEASE find something to do?" Jack asked after 10 more minutes of this.  
  
"What am I supposed to do?" Kate asked nonplussed.  
  
"Something!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Find something!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Anything!!!!!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Can you sew?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"So sew something!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I dunno. Katie's dress."  
  
"Do you have any idea how many rips are in her dress?"  
  
"Yes. That's why I want you to do it."  
  
"But that'll take ages!"  
  
"That's the point!"  
  
"Fine! What am I supposed to sew with?"  
  
"You mean that you don't carry your own needle and thread and everything with you at all times?"  
  
"No. And if I did, I didn't exactly have time to grab my belongings when I was ripped out of my house."  
  
"Not this again."  
  
"Hey, you brought it up! It isn't my fault that you try and make me mad!" Kate said.  
  
"Whatever, but I think that you like getting mad at me, love!"  
  
"I don't think so!"  
  
"Sure . . . you know you love me!"  
  
"I do not!" Kate hissed. "I wish that I had a sword. So, I could beat you again."  
  
"Fine. Let's go get swords and see if you can!"  
  
"Fine," Kate said, defiantly while getting up and walking towards the door.  
  
"Let's go!" Jack said, as he too walked over to the door and led Kate to the ship. Once they had gotten there, he handed her a sword and took a position opposite her. "You think this wise girl? Crossing blades with a pirate?"  
  
"Actually, yes. You threatened me."  
  
Jack pulled his sword across Kate's and said, "Only a little," before he attacked. Kate was able to hold him at bay until eventually he said, "You know what you're doing, I'll grant you that, but how's your footwork? If I step here . . ." Jack did a bit of sword work that Kate had never seen before but nevertheless, she was able to parry him. "Very good. And again I step . . ." Jack said as he attacked again. Again, Kate was able to hold him off.  
  
"Is this supposed to be hard?" Kate asked calmly.  
  
"What did you do all day when you were at home?"  
  
"I practiced with the swords, stayed out of my family's way and attended school . . ." Kate said while fighting furiously.  
  
"You need to get yourself a hobby, love. Or a guy," Jack said laughing.  
  
"I have a hobby....boxing....so that when I get kidnapped by pirates, I can put up one hell of a fight."  
  
"Well, I can see that you need a guy then....too much time to practice your hobby."  
  
"Yeah, well, even if I was looking for a guy, which I'm not, there isn't anyone that I'd be interested in!" Kate said fuming.  
  
Jack pretended to look hurt, "What about me, love?" he asked while attacking fiercely.  
  
"I wouldn't . . . how dare you . . . you're despicable!" she cried. She attacked with a fury so that their swords were close together at the base and she was using all her strength to try and knock away his sword.  
  
"Sticks and stones, love," Jack cooed. He kissed her roughly on the lips. Kate drew strength up from the bottom of her and knocked his sword to the ground. She then proceeded to attack Jack with her hands alone. She pounced on him and began attacking in fury. Jack laughed insanely and wrestled her off of him. Kate ended up lying flat on her back with Jack holding her fists, still laughing and smiling down at her. She kicked up with all her strength and caught Jack in the stomach causing him to roll over onto the deck.  
  
"NO!" Kate cried.  
  
"Easy, now, tiger! I was only playing. No need to take it so seriously," Jack said still laughing.  
  
"Very funny," Kate said coolly. "But I kicked your butt!"  
  
"Too true....too true....but it wouldn't happen again."  
  
"I imagine that it would!"  
  
"Oh yeah?" Jack said, still laughing.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Fine then, love, do your worst."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Attack me."  
  
"Why?" Kate asked hesitantly.  
  
"Didn't you want to?"  
  
"With a sword . . ."  
  
"Then get your sword."  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Fine. Grab your sword, then," Jack coaxed.  
  
"I'm getting to it! Stop . . . existing!"  
  
"Great choice of words, love. But if I stopped existing, then you wouldn't be having such a great fencing lesson with the guy of your dreams."  
  
"HA! You're hardly the guy of my dreams," Kate scoffed as she grabbed her sword. "You're more like the guy of my nightmares!"  
  
"Well, at least I can be in your mind all the time, even when you sleep. See we have a great relationship we have already!" Jack said laughing as Kate bristled.  
  
"The only type of relationship that we have and will ever have is a love hit relationship. You see, I love to hit you," Kate said grinning.  
  
"You certainly seem to."  
  
"Are we going to fight already?"  
  
"On guard."  
  
Kate and Jack fought until it was nearly too dark to see. As they walked back to the inn, Kate asked, "I thought that I was going to have a great fencing lesson. What didn't I already know that the great Captain Jack Sparrow just spent his valuable time teaching me?"  
  
"You . . ." Jack seemed to be trying to find something that Kate wasn't already good at. "You, love, were taught by the great Captain Jack Sparrow how to receive a kiss and not run away."  
  
"No. I suppose that's true. I just came very close to clawing your eyes out when you did that this time. But it was such a worthwhile lesson. But I am NOT glad that I learned it," Kate hissed. "I don't enjoy that type of lesson. Every kiss that I've ever gotten, save a goodnight kiss from my family, has been unwanted. That has to be some sort of record."  
  
"Perhaps it is," Jack said smoothly. "But, the best thing about records is being able to break them."  
  
"I thought that was what the best thing about rules was."  
  
"But, if you do like breaking records, I could help you work on that."  
  
"You do and you'll NEVER have children, ever, with anyone," Kate threatened. "And, you'll talk in a high voice for the rest of your life."  
  
Jack laughed nervously. "You wouldn't do that, would you?"  
  
"Wouldn't I?" Kate said with an evil glint in her eye.  
  
"Shall we meet Will and Katie for supper, then?" Jack asked in an obvious effort to change the subject.  
  
"Whatever," Kate said, grinning to herself. She had scared a pirate! Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as she feared.  
  
~*~  
  
Katie and Will were in their room when Jack and Katie walked in. Kate had an uncharacteristic smile on her face and Jack looked very uncomfortable. Katie was wondering what exactly had happened to bring this on but couldn't ask Kate with Jack and Will in the room. She and Will had been rather bored all day and when the idea of getting something to eat came up, Katie jumped at it. While they were walking down the street, Katie hung back to talk to Kate.  
  
"Why are you so happy tonight?" Katie asked Kate.  
  
"I made Jack uncomfortable!" Kate exclaimed in a sing-songy voice.  
  
"How'd you manage that?"  
  
"Well, he said that I had learnt how to not run away when someone kissed me. So I said that it wasn't a lesson that I wanted to learn, seeing as every kiss I've ever received, save for those from my family, has been unwanted. And he said that we could work on changing that. So I said that if he tried, I would make him loose the ability to have children and would have to talk in a high voice. And it made him nervous when I said that I would do it and so . . . my job here is done!" Kate exclaimed happily.  
  
Kate didn't think that she had ever seen Kate so happy. She merely stared at the girl in shock for a moment before laughing.  
  
"What? He deserved it! I figure that I may as well let him have it, considering what he's done to me!" Kate said, annoyed.  
  
"Remind me never to get on your bad side. You've got a little too much rage for someone your age!" Katie exclaimed.  
  
"I've been told that before. Usually I just ignore what people tell me or I'll hit them if no one else is around. But now it seems funny, I never really noticed that."  
  
"So I've noticed," Katie said as they walked into the pub. "Let's sit down."  
  
"Ok."  
  
The meal passed quickly. Once again, Katie, Will and Jack got drinks. Kate still held true to the fact that she didn't drink and watched as her unlikely companions lost more and more knowledge of what they were saying. Before they got too out-of-it, however, Kate pulled them all to their feet, threw a few shillings onto the table and led the group back to the inn.  
  
Before Katie and Will walked into their room, Katie turned to Kate and said quietly, "If you need help making good on your threat tonight, I have a sharp knife. Just come and get me."  
  
Kate smiled grimly and pushed the stumbling Jack toward the door and through it.  
  
~*~  
  
Katie and Will went into their room and bolted the door. Katie turned to Will and asked, "Is it just me, or is he really drunk?"  
  
"He's really drunk. I'm really drunk. The whole bloody world is really drunk, tonight and it couldn't get any better than this," Will slurred.  
  
"Too right you are!" Katie shouted before breaking into a loud chorus of "The Drinking Song". Will joined her and before long, he passed out on the bed. Katie pushed him over and soon fell to sleep herself.  
  
A/N: Hey, you! Review! You know you wanna! Just do it! PLEASE! Review! 


	7. Chapter 7: Reactions

A/N: Okay, we are now up to 12 review! Yay! Lets keep upping the number. Thanks to everyone who review this chapter: Caira1, one-winged, Punk Wench, and lumos-girl 1. Just as an open-ended statement- Katie is immature/ childish because 1 she has a temper (if you hadn't guessed) and two she is still really young.only 17, so she would react to situations differently than someone older.or at least that's how we see it. And the Kate/Katie thing, we intended to be confusing.but trust us, there is a point.  
  
Disclaimer: Have you people learned nothing? We still own nothing. WeasleyGirl and Rhiannon weep frequently because of this but.c'est la vie.  
  
Chapter 7: Reactions  
  
Meanwhile, Kate was watching from a corner as Jack tried in vain to remove his boots. He seemed to be having a great deal of trouble with the laces on his boots that didn't exist. After a few moments of this, Kate walked over and pulled his boots off for him. Jack hadn't apparently noticed that she was there for when he saw her he said, "Kate! When did you get here?"  
  
"The same time you did, idiot!" Kate said annoyed.  
  
Jack put his hands on her face and began to stroke her cheek. He seemed to want to kiss her. When she wasn't expecting it, he did, and for a long time at that. She flinched and tried to pull away but he held her head in his hands, looked into her eyes and said, "You know, I've always liked you. You're so funny and pretty and . . ." But before Jack could finish, he flopped down on the bed and fell asleep.  
  
Kate rolled him over as far as he could go and then sat down on the bed as far as she could get away from him. The stress from the day had been far too much. She sat at the top corner of the bed and cried until she could cry no more and wished that she could be at home. Eventually, she fell asleep, still sitting up, curled in as small of a ball that she could manage and still be in the corner between the bed and the wall.  
  
~*~  
  
When Jack woke the next day, his head was pounding. He was groggy and wished that he didn't have to be on the dock at sunrise. He rolled over and saw Kate curled up in the corner between the bed and the wall, her eyes red and puffy from crying. 'Oh, god,' he thought. 'What have I done?' He remembered walking back from the pub and going into the room but beyond that . . . had he hurt her? He couldn't even answer himself. Rather than waking her up, he went over to Katie and Will's room and knocked softly for them to wake up. Eventually, Katie answered the door.  
  
"Can you do me a favour?" Jack asked the half-awake Katie.  
  
"Sure," Katie answered, sounding very tired. "What?"  
  
"Go wake up Kate for me."  
  
"What did you do now?"  
  
"I DON'T KNOW!"  
  
"What do you mean you don't know?"  
  
"I mean that everything after leaving the pub is a blur and she looks like she was crying."  
  
"You really need to remember what you do . . . How can I fix something that I don't know needs to be fixed?"  
  
"Just talk to her."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About me! See what happened."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Katie walked out of the room and into Jack and Kate's. Kate was still asleep. She had propped herself into the corner of the bed and the wall and curled into a ball. Her head was tilted to the side and Katie could tell that she had spent half the night crying. Katie crawled onto the bed and gently shook Kate. The girl trembled and shrunk from her. Katie fearing the worst said quietly, "It's Katie, not Jack."  
  
"Leave me alone. I just wanna be left alone," Kate muttered without looking up.  
  
"Well, you made me talk to you when I was upset. Now you get to talk to me because you are upset."  
  
"Jack sent you, didn't he."  
  
"Yes. But that was because he is afraid that he hurt you in some way and doesn't want to make anything any worse."  
  
"Well, he can't," Kate said, tears in her eyes. "He's already made things about as bad as they could get."  
  
"He didn't . . . did he?"  
  
"No . . . he kissed me and made advances on me and would have if he didn't pass out."  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"No. I want to die."  
  
"You do not. But, can I do anything?"  
  
"Tell him that if . . . if . . . that I knew I couldn't trust him! This is what happens when you start for just a little to trust people!" Kate said in between sobs. Katie didn't know what to do but tried to soothe the younger woman as best she could. After about 5 minutes of crying, Kate was calm enough to look up at Katie and say, "You must think that I am a little whiny kid or worse."  
  
"No....I think that you are a really clever brave young woman and that you are just suffering from what happened."  
  
"Well . . . I hate crying. I hate having people think that I'm weak."  
  
"You're not weak. Don't think that for an instant," Katie said soothingly. "If you were weak, then you would have given up and died last night."  
  
"I didn't think about that."  
  
"See...if you didn't consider it, then you are being stronger than you thought."  
  
"I hate this. I hate Jack. I hate life. I hate the Black Pearl!" Kate screamed, her voice raising with each word.  
  
"Shhhh....I understand. But please, don't deafen me."  
  
"Why shouldn't I? Why shouldn't I rant and rage and scream and let everyone know how much I feel right now? Do I loose that right as well?" Kate shouted, but a little quieter.  
  
"I know. You have that right. But it's not my fault that this happened."  
  
"Of course it's not your fault! What are you going to say next? That it's not Jack's fault either."  
  
"No. It is Jack's fault. And he knows that. That's why he didn't touch you this morning and had me wake you up. He didn't want to hurt you more."  
  
"I doubt it. He just didn't want to face me!" Kate raged. "He's a coward! I hate him!"  
  
"He was afraid that if you saw him, you would hurt yourself. He was fearing that he had done something positively horrific and would have to find out from you what he had done."  
  
"So he sends another to clean up his mess! He can't even bother to fix what he did!" Kate said, her rage melting again into tears.  
  
"He wants to. But he wanted to know if you will let him talk to you."  
  
"Fine! Send him in! I don't care!"  
  
"Okay...I'll be right back."  
  
Katie walked out of the room and back to her and Will's. Jack had been pacing around and looked up when she walked in. "What?"  
  
"You kissed her for a long, long time, touched her and made it seem that you would take her but you passed out."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And that's it. She said that she'd talk to you. That she didn't care and would almost like to die. But I don't think that she means it. So, you may as well go in and see what you can do to fix this."  
  
Jack walked out of Will and Katie's room and back into his. Before he walked in too far, he asked, "Can I come in?" Kate nodded slowly from her seat on the bed but didn't look at him.  
  
"I'm sorry about---" he began but before he could finish, Kate looked up.  
  
"YOU'RE SORRY?!?! THAT'S IT???? AFTER WHAT YOU DID, ALL YOU CAN SAY IS 'I'M SORRY'? WHAT KIND OF RUBBISH IS THAT? KATIE SAID THAT YOU WERE AFRAID OF WHAT I WOULD DO TO MYSELF. I THINK YOU WERE AFRAID OF WHAT I WOULD DO TO YOU, YOU COWARD!!" Kate screamed as tears poured down her face.  
  
"I didn't mean to hurt you. I wish that it didn't happen and I won't stop you from raging at me or even attacking me all you want."  
  
Kate didn't react merely sat on the bed. Finally she said to her knees, "You said that you wouldn't hurt me."  
  
"I know. I didn't mean to."  
  
"Just because you didn't mean to, doesn't mean that it won't hurt."  
  
Jack just looked at her and said, "I know. I am sorry. I was drunk. I didn't know what I was doing."  
  
"IT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH! If you hadn't passed out, you would have . . ." Kate broke off, crying.  
  
Jack said, "Katie told me. I won't do that again. I am really sorry. So much that you can't believe it."  
  
"Yeah, I can't believe it all right. There is no guarantee that you won't try to do that the next time that you get drunk! I hate you, more than I ever have and I can't believe that all you have to offer me is a measly apology!"  
  
"I have nothing else to offer. I wish that I could change this, but, I can't," Jack said, sorrowful. He truly meant it. Kate seemed to be catching on and looked up from her knees. Tears were still streaming down her face but she looked less rage-filled. While she was still very mad, Jack's unusual behavior softened her temper slightly.  
  
After a long time of looking at him, she said quietly, "You scared me, terribly. I can't trust you. I shouldn't have let my guard down so much the last few days. I accept your apologize but I can't forgive you completely, not yet"  
  
"I understand. I am sorry that I scared you. You don't have to trust me. You don't have to like me. I would understand if you hate me."  
  
"You heard what I said to Katie."  
  
"Yeah, the walls of this place are really thin."  
  
"Oh...."  
  
"Look, I'm sorry. And if there is anything that I can do to make you forgive me, then let me know. What would it take for you to forgive me?"  
  
"This," Kate said as she got up from the bed and walked over to where Jack stood. She hit him hard in the stomach and in the face and continued to hit him for a minute or so. Jack didn't react, walk away or hit her in response. Kate wasn't sure if this made things better or worse between them, but she was able to relieve some of her anger. She didn't know why she stopped when she did but once she did, she sunk down to the floor and cried. Now that all the anger she had felt was gone, the shock had worn off and she let go of her grief over everything too.  
  
Jack stood uncomfortably in front of her. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to leave but rather he sat down, while keeping a reasonable distance. He grabbed onto her hand and rubbed it slowly while saying soothing words.  
  
Kate looked up and asked, "Don't you hate me, now? After what I just did?"  
  
"Why should I hate you for reacting to what I caused?"  
  
"Because, I am an over-emotional little ninny."  
  
"Why do you say that?" "Because anytime that something ever happened and I ever cried my father would say that to me. So I taught myself not to cry. Crying is weak."  
  
"You're not weak. You're very strong. You're stronger than anyone I know, including Katie. Even she would have been upset if that happened. So, can you get up? Or do you want me to get Katie to help you get ready?" Jack asked as he stood up. He held out his hand to help Kate get up but she stood up on her own and ignored his hand.  
  
"Let's just go. This place is bad luck."  
  
"Aye," Jack said, more himself now, "I do believe it is."  
  
Kate began to walk out of the room. Jack followed her, but gave her room to be alone. Kate walked into Katie and Will's room and without any preamble, gave Katie a hug and said, "Thanks."  
  
"Don't mention it," Katie said a little uncomfortably.  
  
Then the four of them walked out of the inn and to the ship. Most of the crew was already there except for Old Mute Newt, who arrived shortly after Katie, Kate, Will and Jack had arrived.  
  
"Get to yer stations!" Jack bellowed. "Bunch of thieving scallywags, you." The crew sprang to life and before long, Tortuga was fading into the horizon.  
  
~*~  
  
After a while, Will walked over to Jack, who was at the wheel. "So," Will asked. "How is she?"  
  
"You haven't seriously looked at me recently have you," Jack replied.  
  
"No. Not really. Why?"  
  
"Look at these and that will tell you how she is," Jack said while opening his shirt to reveal several bruises coming out. Will had noticed the new one on Jack's face, but not the ones on his chest. Kate, it seemed, had tried to pummel Jack.  
  
"She really got you good, didn't she?" Will asked smirking.  
  
"You might say that. I didn't even try to stop her. She broke down after a while and that was the hard part. I can't do tears," Jack replied.  
  
"Don't worry about that, mate. I don't think there is a guy in the world that would rather have a mad woman with him than a weeping woman. Although, with Kate . . . most would meet their match. She's a handful, alright. I heard her shouting through the wall. I don't know what kept you from running like mad out of the room. She's scary when she's mad. I figured she would tear you to pieces before anyone could stop her."  
  
"Frankly, it's a wonder she didn't!" Jack said, laughing.  
  
"You still like her!" Will said, shocked.  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Who'd have thought. Captain Jack Sparrow falling for a hostage. A 17- year-old hostage."  
  
"Yeah, I know. And I know that she's only 17. But she's funny pretty, clever, tough as I'll get out, and quick-tongued."  
  
"You've got it bad mate. You told me once that I was on my way to becoming a pirate because I was completely obsessed with treasure. Well, I think there is a red-headed treasure that you're completely obsessed with."  
  
"Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate," Jack said while looking at his compass.  
  
"Too true," Will replied. "Well if you don't mind, I have a treasure of my own to pursue," he added before walking away.  
  
"Good luck."  
  
"Thanks, you too."  
  
"Yeah, I dare say I'll need it before long."  
  
~*~  
  
Kate spent most of the day with Katie. She didn't want to be around Jack and figured that she may as well help out with the stuff that had to be done onboard. At least if she was with Katie, she could be with someone she trusted. At least, someone she trusted a little. Kate knew better than to trust someone entirely. She wasn't stupid enough to do that.  
  
Will came over around noon to where Katie and Kate were working and wanted a private word with Katie. They left and Kate climbed the sail, seeing as there wasn't anything else to do.  
  
~*~  
  
Katie and Will walked to Will's cabin and sat down inside.  
  
"What's up?" Katie asked.  
  
Will just smiled at her and said, "Nothing. I just wanted to see you."  
  
"You've seen me all day, what are you talking about?"  
  
"I meant alone."  
  
Oh . . ."  
  
"Did you know that I've thought about you every day since we met?" Will asked.  
  
"OH?"  
  
"Yeah. From the day that I first saw you, I knew you were really special."  
  
"You . . . did?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"But . . ."  
  
Before Katie could finish, Will leaned in and kissed her. Katie couldn't remember a better kiss in her life. She sighed happily and melted into the kiss. When Will pulled away, she said, "That was great."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"You know what the only downfall was?" Katie asked playfully. "The fact that it had to end."  
  
"Oh," Will responded. "We can change that," he added as he bent to kiss her again.  
  
Katie pushed Will away and said, "Urgh."  
  
"Urgh, what?"  
  
"Just . . . urgh. So shut up and leave me alone!" Katie said as she stood up.  
  
Will looked at her confusedly, "What's wrong with you?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing. Leave me alone!" Katie said as she pushed Will and stormed out of the room. Will just sat on the bed, completely lost.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Okay, no murdering the Quidditch Gals for this chapter.its full of.as the chapter title said, reactions. So, just PLEASE stick around and you'll see that there was/is a point.REVIEW!!!! 


	8. Chapter 8: A Twist

A/N: Okay, more reviews! Yay! Thanks to all who took the time to review. Just another couple blanket statements- Kate is PMSing/or whatever you want to call it, simply because she is Kate. She had a temper and when she gets upset with a situation, she'd rather rage at people than expose herself as being vulnerable. As far as Katie goes, you'll understand in this chapter. It explains it. We'll say it again that we named them Kate and Katie because we wanted it to be confusing.one of our little quirks.also because they're similar in a lot of ways. Moving on. This would have been posted sooner but fanfiction.net was being spazzy to Rhiannon's computer at least, if not to everybody's, but we digress. Quick question, though, what type of a review is "hey." Sorry but if you have something to tell us.ya gotta tell us.we can't read minds, unfortunately..so, hope you enjoy the chapter, please review.we really appreciate you're feedback/comments/whatever. And we won't break Jack's face off.things are going to get better between Kate and Jack, we promise.just trust us.we have a great deal in store for them. Thanks again to all who reviewed.  
  
Disclaimer: Yep.only own Kate, Katie, Albert, and the other original characters.still can't own Jack and Will.much to our dissatisfaction.  
  
Chapter 8: A Twist  
  
Katie ran out onto the deck. From her position on top of the mast, Kate saw her and climbed down thinking, 'Now what?'. Katie wasn't paying attention and ran right into Kate, knocking them both to the ground.  
  
"Katie, what's wrong?" Kate asked Katie once they sat up.  
  
"Nothing!" Katie growled. "I just want to go back to the cabin."  
  
"What's wrong with everything out here? You should try the mast, it works well for me."  
  
Katie just walked away towards the cabin with Kate on her heels. "Leave me alone!" Katie bellowed.  
  
"But, I want to talk."  
  
"You never want to talk!"  
  
"But I need to talk! Now!"  
  
"Fine," Katie growled as she walked into the cabin. She walked over to a trunk and pulled out several bottles of rum.  
  
"What's that?" Kate asked.  
  
"What's it look like, milk?"  
  
"No."  
  
"It's rum!" Katie said as she uncorked one of the bottles with her teeth. She took a long draft and drained half the bottle. She then thrust a bottle at Kate and said, "Drink it. Or you won't open up enough. I know your type. Stupid, bloody Albert," she muttered.  
  
"Albert? Did you just say Albert?"  
  
"No. I didn't."  
  
"Yes, you did. I swear on Jack's life that you did."  
  
"No I didn't. Now drink this! Or I'll hurt you!" Katie said while moving to get her sword.  
  
"Okay, okay. Don't kill me. I'll drink it," Kate said uncomfortably while taking the bottle.  
  
"Drink it. Drink it all."  
  
Kate slowly drained the bottle. Within 10 minutes, she was trashed. She had begun stumbling around the cabin singing "The Drinking Song."  
  
"Let's go for a walk," Katie suggested.  
  
"Okay," Kate said happily. "I love walks. They're so relaxing and they make you thinner and they make you happy . . ."  
  
"Shut up and come already," Katie said while pulling on Kate's sleeve. Katie led Kate to Jack's cabin and pushed her through the door. "Oops, I slipped," she said.  
  
"Ahh!" Kate yelped as she stumbled into the cabin.  
  
Katie slammed the door behind her and barricaded it with some barrels.  
  
"Hello," Jack said to Kate.  
  
"Hello!" she replied.  
  
"Why are you in me room?"  
  
"I don't really know! I went for a walk with Katie . . . and now I'm here!"  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So, Jack . . . do you love me?"  
  
"Kate, are you drunk?"  
  
"I don't get drunk! I don't drink!"  
  
Jack laughed softly. "You think this wise, girl, crossing yourself with alcohol?"  
  
"Yes! I can cross myself. See?" Kate said as she attempted to cross herself. She lost her balance and fell towards Jack.  
  
He swiftly caught her before she hit the ground. "Up you get, love."  
  
Kate didn't seem to be able to find her feet. She gave up and instead stared up at Jack.  
  
"I love you," she said. "I always have. Ever since I first heard the story of Jack Sparrow---"  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow, love!" interrupted Jack.  
  
"Right, Captain. Anyway, I thought to me self that he would be brilliant . . . daring . . . swashbuckling . . . and handsome. And I found all of the above to be completely, utterly true!"  
  
Jack blushed and grinned. "Well, you know . . ." he trailed off.  
  
Kate suddenly stood up and hugged him with such force that they both fell to the floor. Kate stared down at Jack and said, "Hello, down there."  
  
Jack looked up at her, petrified of what she was going to do. "Hello," he replied nervously.  
  
"I love these," Kate said pulling on Jack's dreadlocks. Kate leaned down and kissed Jack deeply. She stuck her tongue down his throat that she nearly choked him.  
  
Jack grabbed Kate's head and said, "You're going to kill me. If you did that then you couldn't ravish me."  
  
"Oh..." Kate said. She made to move off of him but halfway through the process, she passed out. So, she ended up sprawled over Jack, her head on his chest.  
  
Jack didn't know what to do. He poked her hard between the shoulder blades but she didn't move. He said her name loudly and still she didn't move. Eventually, he fell asleep, Kate still halfway on top of him. It was a very pleasant sensation, he had to admit. But he was half-afraid that she would wake up and panic. During the night, Jack's hands wandered aimlessly over Kate, causing her dress to become ripped in places.  
  
Jack woke early the next day to find Kate still sound asleep on him. She had her face turned towards his and it was amazing how close she was to his head. Trying very hard not to wake her, Jack lifted her up and moved her onto his bunk. Since the moving hadn't woke her up, Jack figured she would be asleep for a long time and left the cabin.  
  
~*~  
  
Kate woke late the next day. She had a pounding headache and didn't know exactly why. As she sat up, Jack walked into the room.  
  
"Ahhh . . . I see you're up, finally," Jack said cheerfully.  
  
The sight of Jack jaunted her memory and everything that had happened the previous night came into sharp relief.  
  
"Oh god . . ." Kate said. "I'm really sorry about last night. I . . . er . . . sorry!"  
  
"It's okay! You were funny, actually!" Jack replied, laughing.  
  
"I didn't mean it! It's Katie's fault. She made me drink it! I don't drink, usually."  
  
"It's okay, love. Happens to the best of us."  
  
"I didn't mean it!" Kate said as she stormed from the room. She went back to her cabin and found Katie there. She sat down on the bunk, fuming.  
  
"Why did you make me drink that?" Kate asked angrily. "Do you have any idea what happened?"  
  
"Yes, actually. Jack was telling everyone today. He was boasting about it while you were sleeping," Katie told her.  
  
"What do you mean he was boasting?"  
  
"He told everyone exactly what happened. Every little detail."  
  
"What?!" Kate asked in shock as she stood up.  
  
"Yeah, he was quite pleased with himself."  
  
"That's it," Kate said as she left the room. She walked on deck, hit Jack and then dived off the ship.  
  
Katie, who had followed Kate, walked over to Jack and said, "Give me a few hours. I'll talk to her. Calm her down. Just don't come onto that island. She's already mad. Let me deal with her. We'll be back by tomorrow at the latest. Just give me lots of time. I'll fix this." Katie then dived off the ship herself and swam after Kate.  
  
~*~  
  
Kate heard the splashing behind her. Assuming it was Jack, she swam as hard as she could to the island. Once she had gotten to shore, she ran to an area that she could see the sea but not be seen herself.  
  
To her surprise, it was Katie who walked onto the shore. Kate's hiding spot evidently worked because Katie had begun calling out for her. Kate stepped out from her hiding spot and walked over to Katie.  
  
"Hi," Kate said sheepishly.  
  
"Hi. You okay?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
"You want to talk?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Come on. Let's walk somewhere that we don't have to see the Pearl," Katie said while leading Kate away.  
  
"Where are we going?" Kate asked confusedly.  
  
"Just to the other side of the island."  
  
"Oh . . . okay."  
  
Kate followed Katie in silence as they made their way across the island. Kate welcomed the shade from the trees and the feel of the sand beneath her shoes. When they reached the other side of the island, however, a sight met Kate's eyes that she had not expected.  
  
Pirates leered at her from all directions. She and Katie had walked into a trap. But no, how could they know that someone would be there today . . . realization dawned on Kate as she felt two strong hands clamp around her arms. Only then did she notice that the pirates were not grabbing onto Katie, rather, they were congratulating her.  
  
"You tricked me! You lured me here!" Kate bellowed. Kate fought to get at Katie, who just laughed at the sight of the struggling Kate.  
  
"Do you have any idea how easy it was? Anyone could have done it!" Katie leered. "For future, I might warn you not to show so much anger. It gives a valuable weapon to your opponent. You have no idea how much your little temper has come in handy. But then again, you don't really have much of a future now, to that little tidbit of information won't do you any good."  
  
"I trusted you!" Kate screamed.  
  
"Trust! Ha!" Katie scoffed. "Only fools trust!"  
  
Kate struggled hard against the hands that held her but he merely held on tighter. Kate could feel fingernails digging into her upper arms but she didn't care. She just fought harder.  
  
Katie laughed at Kate's struggle and said, "Take her to Albert!"  
  
Kate felt herself being lifted up off the ground and carried to a man standing outside the group a little. She was thrown down to the ground in front of a man. When she sat up, she recognized him as Albert, the man who had threatened her in the pub. She tried to stand up, but the pirate who had carried her forced her back to the ground.  
  
"I told you we would meet again," Albert hissed menacingly.  
  
"Yeah, and I told you to go to hell!" Kate replied sharply.  
  
"Well, you did, but I said that you would learn some manners this time. And learn them you will before you die.  
  
"If you think that I would intentionally learn manners so you would kill me then you have been on this bloody island far too long. I'm not stupid. If you think that you can bend me to your will, well, you're wrong! I'm not a little puppet," Kate spat. Albert slapped her hard across the mouth. "Hit me all you like, I'll not change for you." Again she was hit across the mouth. She spat the blood from her mouth at Albert.  
  
Albert merely leered down at her and said, "If you think that a foul tongue will save you, think again. I've waited too long for revenge on Captain Jack Sparrow for some idiot girl with a bad attitude to mess this up."  
  
"Oh, yeah. Well, there are a few problems with that, you see. First, I am not an idiot girl and I have a fine attitude. You are the idiot for trying to lure Jack here by using me for bait. You honestly need to learn something about fishing. To catch something, you must have the right type of bait. And see, you don't, so you may as well let me go because I won't do you any good.  
  
"Oh really? I think that you are the right type of bait. Katie told me all about Jack. He will come and then you all will die. Your days are very numbered, missy," Albert hissed.  
  
Kate struggled hard against her holder. She tried in vain to get to her feet and eventually, the pirate hit her on the back of the neck, causing her to pass out.  
  
Katie and Albert laughed mirthlessly and Albert said, "Take her to the ship," before turning to leave himself.  
  
~*~  
  
Once back on board, Albert and Katie sat down in Albert's cabin.  
  
"Welcome back," Albert said.  
  
Katie smiled. "It's good to be back. The last two years have been long."  
  
"No doubt."  
  
"So, what's the plan?"  
  
"You already know the plan. Jack comes to rescue the girl and then everyone onboard the Black Pearl dies.  
  
"And the girl?"  
  
"She gets it too," Albert said evilly. "You know Katie, I'm not the only one who has missed you. Your fiancé has longed for your return as well. I suggest you see him. I, meanwhile, will make our little guest uncomfortable."  
  
"Very well, Captain," Katie said as she left the room. As she walked out, Kate was carried into the cabin. Kate was feigning unconsciousness and jerked as she was dropped on the floor.  
  
~*~  
  
Kate was carried into a room and dropped on the floor. Her eyes searched the cabin and found Albert in a darkened corner. "Let me go!" Kate screamed.  
  
"No. You're far too valuable," Albert hissed softly.  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Oh, I assure you, you are!"  
  
"Liar!"  
  
"Not this time. See you are, as you so eloquently put it, the bait. Because of you, Captain Jack Sparrow and all of those on board the Black Pearl will die."  
  
"YOU LIE!!!!!!!"  
  
"Mind you tongue or I'll cut it out!"  
  
"You wouldn't dare!"  
  
Albert took out his knife and held against Kate's face. "Give me a reason," he hissed before dropping the knife.  
  
Kate didn't move. She opened her mouth to speak a minute later and a gag was forced into her mouth again. Albert motioned to a man and said, "Tie her to the pole."  
  
Once again Kate was lifted up and carried. She was tied to the center pole so tightly that she could hardly move.  
  
The hours passed very slowly. From time to time she dozed off but the time that she slept was few and far between. The sun beat down hard on her and the heat was intense. Twice a day she was allowed to go relieve herself and occasionally she would get a bit of water. Food never came but she doubted that she could even swallow it if food was given to her, for her throat was so parched. Kate became accustomed to pirates coming over and hitting her or touching her for no apparent reason for it happened often.  
  
Once Katie walked over to Kate and sat down. Kate assumed this was so Kate could see Katie.  
  
"I'm going to enjoy killing you," Katie hissed. Kate struggled against her bonds but Katie merely laughed. "Yes, I will enjoy it. I'll enjoy watching Jack watch you die. You don't even know how much he fancies you! He fussed over you when you were unconscious. He hardly left your side! The fool! And when you nearly ruined my plan by almost drowning, Jack sat up and watched you sleep all night."  
  
Kate struggled to say something but it came out muffled though the gag.  
  
"I lie do I? Just wait. Before I kill you, I'll ask him. You'll see. He was wanting so much for you to like him. You left all those bloody bruises on him and he didn't care. Weak man. A smart pirate would have taught you what a quick-tongue can get you. No matter. You'll learn pain. Before you and everyone else on the Black Pearl dies!"  
  
Kate attempted to say, "You love Will!" but it was muffled in the gag.  
  
"I don't love! Will was a toy. I used him and now I will break him!"  
  
Kate tried to call Katie some foul names but once again, couldn't. Katie caught the gist of it and hit Kate hard on the face, causing her head to snap back and hit the pole. Kate lost consciousness and Katie laughed evilly before stalking off.  
  
~*~  
  
As Albert had told her, Pip had missed Katie dreadfully. Katie, on the other hand, was having a private battle with herself. She had no feelings for Pip, he was young, not good-looking and had a twitch. On the other hand, she knew she had feelings for Will. To make matters worse, she thought that she loved Will. But she knew what she had to do. Will would die. Katie knew that, but she couldn't accept it. Now that she was back to her old life, she would have to suck up her pride and do what was necessary. And if that meant getting married to Pip, so be it. It was only a lifetime. Or until something happened to him......when she thought of it, she realized, pirate ships can be such dangerous places. If Pip got too annoying, well what if he had an unfortunate accident?  
  
~*~  
  
On the Black Pearl, Will and Jack were anxiously awaiting Katie and Kate's return. Contrary to her word, Katie had not brought Kate back to the ship the morning after. By noon of the second day, Jack and Will went onto the island. They found the footsteps and followed them to the other side. They couldn't find much but saw signs of struggle.  
  
"Jack!" Will called. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"  
  
"Albert," Jack said.  
  
"Exactly. He said to Kate that he would see her soon. Maybe they ambushed Katie and Kate. But no . . ."  
  
"No what?"  
  
"Well, it's just that there is only one imprint of someone being thrown down. If it was an ambush, then wouldn't they grab both Katie and Kate?"  
  
"They would unless one of them ran for it or something," Jack said bending to examine a print. "Here's Katie's shoe print. She was left alone. But Kate's print's break off after right here. But then that impression of a body would be Kate's. But there's no blood or anything and it doesn't look like they killed her....."  
  
"But Katie. What about her?"  
  
"The tracks all go around her. I think she was left alone. It doesn't look like she is struggling at all."  
  
"Why?!"  
  
"Maybe Katie . . . I think she betrayed us," Jack finished flatly.  
  
"No, she didn't. She can't have!" Will cried in shock.  
  
"We don't know anything yet. Let's go back to the Pearl. I can't get back to that ship all by me onesie.  
  
"Yes, you can!"  
  
"Fine. I can. Just come!"  
  
Once Jack and Will were back on the ship, they retreated to the cabins so they could figure out what to do.  
  
"Okay," Jack said, leaning back lazily. "All we know is that Albert has at least one if not two of our crew. We know that he and I loathe each other. We know that he'll probably be holding them for us to rescue them, or at least attempt to."  
  
"How do you know that?" Will asked astonished.  
  
"I just do. Savvy?" Jack replied. "Now, we can assume that he won't go back to Tortuga. We know that he's not on Key Hole Island. The nearest island is . . . ah ha! It is Isla Nuevo! Spain had it. I think. It doesn't matter! That would be where they'll be heading. Hopefully, we can cut them off before they reach the island!"  
  
"And if we don't? If they're already on the island?"  
  
"Then we wait to go in until the opportune moment."  
  
Jack left the cabin and took up the wheel. Will went about the crew doing this and that, trying to keep his mind off of Katie. The Pearl made surprisingly good time. It took another day to reach Isla Nuevo, but by most ships, the trip would have taken a good 2 or maybe 3 days.  
  
"Isla Nuevo?" Will asked.  
  
"Aye," Jack responded.  
  
"Now what?"  
  
"Now, you and I will go ashore."  
  
"And then?"  
  
"And then, we wait to act for the opportune moment."  
  
"Yes, yes. You've already said that. I mean what about Katie and Kate. What do we do if Katie really did betray us?"  
  
"We have to find them first. Worry about that first, aye?"  
  
"Aye," Will responded as he walked over to one of the boats tied at the side of the ship. "Let's go then, shall we?"  
  
"Aye."  
  
They rowed the boat over to the island and followed the shoreline until they saw signs of movement. Will and Jack hid under some brush and saw a group of pirates gathered around Katie and Kate. Katie did not seem to be a prisoner. Will's heart thudded painfully in his chest. He could not accept that Katie had betrayed them. He would not, not until he had spoken to her. All attention of the crowd of onlookers seemed to be on Kate. It seemed that they were trying to get her to scream. She would not. Jack and Will made their way around the outside of the circle, keeping concealed in the brush.  
  
A/N: Okay, review, please!!!! The next chapter will be posted fairly soon.we hope.but please REVIEW!!! 


	9. Chapter 9: Betrayal

A/N: Once again, thanks to all who reviewed. We really appreciate your support of and welcome any comments that you have.yes, I suppose that does include flames.its been a while since we had good s'mores.read the bio.but anywho, forgive the ramblings, long day. Well, not too much to say, just thanks to everyone who reviewed and please keep reading.  
  
Disclaimer: We only own Kate, Katie, and the other characters not in the movie.so for the time being, that means that WeasleyGirl and Rhiannon are no closer to possessing Will and Jack than anyone else.crap.  
  
Chapter 9: Betrayal  
  
Katie had decided that the best way to get Jack to come was to make Kate scream. But the little brat would not. Katie decided that desperate times called for desperate measures.  
  
"Scream!" Katie ordered.  
  
"You'll have to make me," Kate replied, wincing as she got hit.  
  
"Fine," Katie said, turning around. "Pip! Get a fire going! Put a sword in it!"  
  
"Why?" Kate asked.  
  
Katie ignored her question and turned around. Once the fire got going well, Katie pulled out the sword. She ordered the man holding Kate to hold her tighter.  
  
"Last chance," Katie said as she rolled up Kate's sleeve. "If you scream now, I won't use this."  
  
"Liar."  
  
"Yeah. You're right. Well, there goes your chance," Katie said. She placed the hot end of the sword onto Kate's arm.  
  
Kate screamed in pain. The sword was unbelievably hot. She felt like her skin was burning off. She gasped in relief as the sword was removed.  
  
"Good. See. Hurt, didn't it?" Katie leered.  
  
Kate looked at Katie and said, "Why don't you put that bloody sword on your arm and see how it feels. Then you wouldn't have to ask such stupid questions!"  
  
Katie laughed mirthlessly. She reached down and rolled up Kate's other sleeve. Once again, she placed the sword onto Kate's arm.  
  
This time, however, Kate did not scream. She would not humor Katie. If she was going to die, there was no point in playing into her trap. Maybe if she didn't scream again then Jack and Will wouldn't come and wouldn't have to die.....  
  
"No," Katie said. "That was the wrong thing to do, Kate. You aren't making this any easier for yourself."  
  
"Like I need easy!" Kate replied. This time it was Kate's turn to laugh. "Do you think that I'll help you?"  
  
Katie turned her back to Kate and ordered the rest of the crew to go back to the ship. She waited for them to be left alone, almost, before she walked over to Kate. Katie punched Kate hard in the stomach. Kate bent over as her air was force out of her. The pirate holding Kate up dropped her and Kate rolled on the sand gasping for breath.  
  
Katie walked over to Kate, grabbed her hair and said, "This isn't about what you want to do. You will cause Jack and Will to die trying to rescue you. That is how it's gonna be. I'll make you scream one way or another."  
  
"Oh will we?" Jack asked almost casually as he and Will walked out of the clearing. "As far as I can tell, there are three of us and only one of you. Just give her up, Katie and you won't get hurt. You're cornered. Give up and make this easy."  
  
"Cornered, am I?" Katie responded laughing. "No, really I think that it's you who are cornered," Katie added as more pirates came out from the brush and surrounded Jack and Will.  
  
"Well, this complicates things!" Jack said.  
  
Pirates grabbed Will and Jack and Katie said, "Take them onboard. And don't forget this!" She added kicking Kate hard in the stomach.  
  
Katie watched as the three were taken onto the ship and locked in the brig. Katie ordered them not to be in cells together and after a long while went down to talk to them.  
  
"Katie, how could you betray us?!" shouted Will as soon as he saw her come down the stairs.  
  
Katie laughed. Will, Jack and Kate were being held in three separate cells. Neither of them were very happy, not to mention completely shocked that innocent Katie had been in league with Albert.  
  
"It was only too easy," Katie finally replied. "I'm surprised you never realized. I hid everything very badly."  
  
"What are you talking about?" said Jack.  
  
"You mean you couldn't tell?!" said Katie, shocked.  
  
"That you were betraying us? NO!" yelled Will.  
  
"If I weren't tied up and locked in this. . . cage! I'd punch you so hard!" shrieked Kate.  
  
"Petty threats," said Katie. "I'm afraid the only person you'll be able to hurt before you die is yourself."  
  
Kate glared at her.  
  
"So what didn't you hide very well?" asked Jack.  
  
"Everything!" yelled Katie. "If you had been paying attention, you would have known in advance that I was going to betray you all."  
  
"Well since we haven't anything better to do, why don't you tell us all the things you've done," suggested Jack.  
  
"Sure thing, Captain," Katie replied, sarcastically. "I like to call this my Step By Step Guide On How To Tell If Someone Is Going To Betray You."  
  
"Nice title," muttered Kate.  
  
Katie ignored her and continued. "The first clue: back when you rescued me, I put on the sad face and told you my horrible life story to gain your sympathy. It worked and you let me stay on as part of your crew because I had no where else to go."  
  
"I knew I should've thought about that!" moaned Jack.  
  
"Also, when you took me, did you notice none of the pirates came after you? It was all a plan!"  
  
"I knew it seemed too easy!" gasped Jack.  
  
Katie laughed evilly and said, "Then number 2, pretend to have something wrong with you to seem innocent. For me, the memory thing worked wonders. Didn't you notice that I never ran into walls at all!"  
  
"I noticed that!" Will cried.  
  
'Oh please. Next, step number 3 is to free the hostage "accidentally." And then step number 4 is to give said hostage a weapon and fight with said hostage in order to determine strengths, weakness and usefulness."  
  
"And what would those be?" Kate hissed.  
  
"That is privately filed information, deary, and you can't know it!" Katie scoffed.  
  
Kate jumped up from her seat on the floor and yelled, "Don't call me deary!"  
  
Jack banged his head on the cage bars saying, "Please, don't do anything stupid!"  
  
"Anger, anger, such a weakness. You don't know how much I've been able to use that. I really ought to tank you for it," Katie said laughing.  
  
"I DON'T HAVE A BLOODY TEMPER!!" Kate screamed.  
  
"Actually, you do, love," Jack added.  
  
Kate growled at Jack through the cage. Jack scooted as far as he could away from her as possible.  
  
"No, Kate, you do have a wee bit of a temper," Katie said sarcastically. Kate glared at Katie as she sat back on the floor. Katie laughed at her insanely, before she continued. "Then step number 5, pretend to have feeling for a fellow crewmate to blend in."  
  
"You mean that it was all fake!?" Will cried in shock.  
  
"Yep," Katie said happily. "But I'm engaged to Pip."  
  
"That makes him sound girly," piped up Jack. Katie opened the door to Jack's cell and walked inside. She began punching him ruthlessly.  
  
"Stop! STOP!! Leave him alone!" Kate shouted, hopping to her feet again.  
  
Katie turned from Jack, walked out of his cell, shut the door behind her, and walked into Kate's cell. Katie hit Kate hard on the face before walking out.  
  
"Looks like the kid has feeling for you now, Jack. Odd time, that. You're both going to die so it's too late now!" Katie said, mirthfully.  
  
"Well at least I don't have feelings for Will!" Jack said.  
  
"I told you that I don't have feelings for Will!" Katie roared.  
  
"Not even you could be that good of an actress!"  
  
"Shut up and listen already! Step number 6, pretend to be mad and tear up rooms for evidence."  
  
"So that's why you tore up Will and my cabins!" said Jack.  
  
"Yeah, you're really smart, Captain!" Katie said, sarcastically. "Next, step number 7, BE A GOOD ACTRESS! So, yes, I can be that good of an actress, Jack."  
  
Jack huffed and leaned into a wall.  
  
"Number 8," continued Katie, "find out anything possible and seem really surprised. For instance, Jack told me that he fancied Kate when he took her. You set this up for yourself, Jack. It's your fault they're going to die!" Katie laughed.  
  
"Actually, it's your fault. You betrayed us," Jack pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, well. You set the time."  
  
"Well, you betrayed us!"  
  
"Well, you kidnapped her in the first place!"  
  
"You said we needed to attack someone in the first place!"  
  
"You brought me on board your ship!"  
  
"You asked me to rescue you!"  
  
"You were born first!"  
  
"Katie. . . I am your father!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Katie shrieked.  
  
"It seemed like the thing to say!" protested Jack.  
  
"You mean, you're not my dad?" Katie asked. "But I wanted a dad."  
  
"Well, if you don't kill us, I'll pretend to be your dad. You can even call me dad!" Jack suggested.  
  
Katie contemplated this notion for a while before continuing. "Step 9, get Jack and Kate to room together to get them closer. This one took a bit of acting. I had to pretend that I wasn't betraying you, that I was a bad shot, and that I was in love with Will. Actually, I am quite a good shot," Katie said as she took out her gun. She shot her gun backwards over her head. The bullet narrowly missed Will's head.  
  
"Me hair! It tingles!!" Will cried in shock.  
  
Katie turned to Will and said, "About your hair, Will. I've never really liked it so long. We shall cut it tomorrow."  
  
"Tomorrow?!" the three said in horror.  
  
"But I have so much to live for! I'm only 17!!" Kate cried. Then she added, "No, wait, I'm 18. It was my birthday 4 days ago. Not that I told anyone. I mean, I was being held captive by evil pirates and they're not likely to throw me a party. Bloody pirates."  
  
"Birthdays? I love birthdays! Drinks all around!" Jack cried, jovially.  
  
"Since we're talking about ages," Katie said, laughing nervously.  
  
"You're not 12, are you?" Will asked.  
  
"Do I look 12?" Katie snapped as she glared at him. "I'm actually 19, not 21. Why do you think I had trouble remembering it? But the memory thing did work out to my advantage. Anyway, step 10, get glares from evil pirate captains."  
  
"When did that happen?" asked Will.  
  
"In the bar, you idiot! Jack, you ought to pay more attention to your crew. Albert signalled me in the bar!"  
  
"Bars? I love bars! Drinks all around!" Jack piped up.  
  
"Step 11," continued Katie, rolling her eyes. "Get bait (a.k.a. Kate) to trust me. 12, lure Kate, i.e. bait, to island and set trap for Jack. And finally 13, convince Kate not to kill herself or do anything stupid," Katie said, quickly.  
  
Footsteps were heard coming down the stairs. A male voice said, "Oy, Katie!"  
  
"Aye!" Katie replied.  
  
"Get the girl!"  
  
"You go in first, Pip. Tie her up," Katie said as Pip, a 16-year-old boy, walked into the light.  
  
"Katie, isn't that your fiancé?" Will said.  
  
"Yep, I love her!" Pip chimed in. Once Pip's back was turned, Katie shuddered.  
  
"But he's like 6!" Will cried.  
  
"Teen and a half!" Katie finished. "Tie her up, Pip!" she said impatiently.  
  
Pip walked in and sat before Kate to untie her ropes. Once they were off, Kate tried to run for it, but Pip grabbed her foot, causing her to fall and pulled her back. "Now you asked for it!" Pip said in a shockingly deep voice before giggling girlishly. He roughly hogtied her before picking her up. Katie grabbed her head, to protect it, but gagged her first so she couldn't bite.  
  
Jack watched as Pip carried Kate up to the deck. He couldn't bare this much longer. It had been hard enough when she was mad all the time but this.....he didn't want to see her suffer....which was exactly what was happening.  
  
Katie turned on her heel and followed Pip and Kate.  
  
Thuds and screams could be heard occasionally and it was a long, long time until they brought her back. Kate looked the worst for wear and they hadn't even bothered to tie her up. Katie pushed Kate into the cell and swiftly locked it. As she turned to follow Pip back up to the deck, Will sat up.  
  
"Katie," he called to her.  
  
"What?" Katie demanded harshly.  
  
"Katie, come here," Will said again.  
  
Katie walked closer to Will but didn't seem like she was enjoying the idea. "What?"  
  
"Katie, I meant what I said to you. I love you. I've always loved you. I can't believe that you are going to kill us. You aren't that type of a person. I love you and you love me. We have been dancing around this for the last year. You know it as much as I do," Will said staring meaningfully at Katie. "Now, if you really did trick us so that you can kill Jack, fine, I mean, it's not fine but that's what you did. And if you were to change your mind, there is still time. I don't think that you want to do this."  
  
Katie's harsh expression softened slightly but she stood up and said, "You're a fool, Turner," before leaving.  
  
Kate crawled into the back corner of the cell, closer to Jack. "Jack, I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?" Jack responded quietly.  
  
"For hitting you and being a royal pain and...and...and...."  
  
"No worries."  
  
"Yes, there are. I meant what I told you. About me always admiring you and reading about you. I'm just too bloody bull-headed to admit it. I mean I really like you and I know that now it's too late..."  
  
"You what?"  
  
"I like you. A lot. Close to love."  
  
"Well, its mutual."  
  
"Jack?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I don't want to die," Katie said quietly, leaning her head against the bars of the cell.  
  
"No one does. We may yet escape, just wait. It's improbable, yes. But it may happen. Who knows."  
  
"I guess. I mean, you can always hope. Although me head is pounding right now and I hurt from that ogre hitting me all over and everything so maybe death wouldn't be such a bad thing."  
  
Jack put his hand though the bars and lifted up Kate's head. He looked straight into her eyes and said, "Don't say that. You're too young to resign yourself to death. I swear that if there is any chance that we can escape, we will."  
  
Kate stared back at Jack and said, "I guess you're right. I just meant that that idiot did a fair job of hitting me. Even if he is dumber than rocks. I just wish that my life could have ended up differently. Oh well, what will happen will happen."  
  
Jack began stroking Kate's face soothingly and before long she fell asleep. Jack leaned her head against the bars and soon drifted into a light sleep himself.  
  
~*~  
  
The next day dawned clear. Jack woke Will up as soon as he himself had awoken.  
  
"Will!" Jack said poking Will though the bars of the cage.  
  
"Go 'way," Will muttered still half-asleep.  
  
"Get up."  
  
Will sat up and said, "What do you want?"  
  
"To escape."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I think that we should try to escape. I mean we're going to be killed if we don't. The worst thing we can do is not try."  
  
"I don't think that it's possible," Will said glumly.  
  
"Not probable," Jack corrected. "If we don't at least give it a shot, then we're done for. Wouldn't it be better to die trying to escape than to be tortured for a long time?"  
  
Will didn't respond for a while and then said, "What's the plan?"  
  
"Ok. They're probably going to take us ashore and the nearest island from the last one is occasionally visited by traders. There may well be something that we could use to escape. All we have to do is get back to Tortuga."  
  
"What do you have in mind?" Will asked slyly.  
  
"Well, if we can make a raft or something maybe we could just float to Tortuga. Or we could not bother and just steal their ship."  
  
"I'll take the latter."  
  
"Savvy?"  
  
"Savvy."  
  
Kate was stirring. After about a minute she sat up and said, "So, what is the plan?"  
  
"We have a plan that's half formed. But we gotta figure out how to get us onto their ship."  
  
"That's easy," Kate said. "We just find a way to get away from them and while they're searching for us, we steal their ship."  
  
"Did you figure that out all by your onesie or did you hear something?" Will asked.  
  
"I am shocked that you would question my brilliance, Mr. Turner," Kate said in a voice of mock horror. "I heard them. They're planning on torturing us for about 2 days before killing us. But they hate you so much, Jack that they're going to have the entire crew watching. So that would leave us free to take the ship."  
  
"What 'bout Katie? Where will she be?" Will asked.  
  
"With Albert, I wager. But I don't see how we're going to get away. I don't think they're exactly going to leave us around free to move wherever we please."  
  
"Let me handle that, love. I'll get us out. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow," Jack said with his usual attitude.  
  
"Fine. Well, Captain, this had better be good. I have too much to live for."  
  
"Well get out. Keep you're shirt on, savvy?"  
  
"Savvy!"  
  
Will looked a bit confused but said, "Wait, here comes someone. I think we're right by the island."  
  
"And so it begins. The last day that Captain Jack Sparrow will ever live. Cherish it, Jack. There's no escape for you," Katie said as she unlocked the three cells. "Now, you all will be cooperatin' or it'll be Kate that suffers. Understand?"  
  
"Aye," Will and Jack responded.  
  
They were taken onto the deck of the ship and divided up. Each was taken in a small boat to shore and then they were lead to a spot on the island near the middle. To their surprise, the crew did not stay around to watch but rather walked off in the opposite direction that they came from, evidently to find some rum.  
  
"Any last words?" Albert asked Will, evilly.  
  
"Katie, I love you. I hope that you can feel the same way about me and I know that you'll regret this one day."  
  
Albert laughed loudly. "Ahh.....such sweet words from such an idiot. Katie, you can kill him after we torture him."  
  
Katie grinned evilly, "It will be my pleasure." The odd thing was, that Katie winked at Will. Will blinked several times in quick succession and looked back to Katie, who winked again. "Should we tie them up, Albert?"  
  
"Yes. Or at least, tie the men up. I have another way to torture Jack. And the girl. She is a pretty thing. May as well make use of her," Albert said, lying a hand on Kate's face.  
  
Katie pushed Will and Jack to a nearby tree and whispered, "Wait until I give the signal. Then we'll get Kate and get out of here," she said before tying them both to the tree.  
  
Jack watched as Albert toyed with Kate. He was evidently looking for a reaction from Jack.  
  
"How does it feel, Jack?" Albert asked evilly.  
  
"What are you talking about Albert?" Jack answered hotly.  
  
"Watching this."  
  
"You're talking nonsense. Stop being so stupid and maybe people could understand you. I wager your crew doesn't know what you're saying half the time."  
  
"Shut up! Or I'll kill her."  
  
"Empty threat. You mean to kill us all."  
  
"Katie!" Albert roared.  
  
"Aye?" Katie responded.  
  
"Get Jack's pistol. He can kill her."  
  
"What?" Jack asked in shock.  
  
Katie shot Will and Jack both a glance and moved to get Jack's pistol. "Shoot her!" She ordered Jack.  
  
Kate looked helplessly at Jack, who didn't move.  
  
Katie put her own gun to Jack's head and said, "Shoot her!"  
  
Jack shot.  
  
A/N: Yeah, you gotta hate us now, eh? Oh well, but don't flame us on account of the cliffie.that'd be a wee bit evil.if you're gonna flame us, make it for something big.moving on.REVIEW!!! (s'il vous plait, vær så snill, por favor) 


	10. Chapter 10: Revelations

A/N: Many thanks to all who reviewed. We were rather surprised that no one got super mad at the cliffie. And we never said that Albert was smart. because he's far from it. But he is evil.as you'll find out more later.ooh, foreshadowing.evil.moving on.sorry, this is Rhiannon, again because WeasleyGirl is currently without a computer.but it was a really long day, so excuse the ramblings. As I was saying, we know that Albert isn't exactly the brightest of the bright or even the brightest of the average, but that's live, eh? You win some, you loose some. It also seemed surprising that no one had any reactions to Katie's 13 Step program.that was ALL WeasleyGirl and her genius. So, if we write anything you like, or don't, let us know. We'd like to know what areas are good or bad.(so we can argue over who gets more credit.no not really, we don't really argue, much) So ask us any questions and we'll tell you no lies, but we'd like to hear from anybody with an opinion.  
  
Disclaimer: We own Katie, Kate, Albert (though who would want him), Pip and any one else not in the movie. Still no closer to owning Jack and Will.but the movie comes out to own on December 2nd!!! Yippee!!!!  
  
Chapter 10: Revelations  
  
Jack shot.  
  
The bullet did not hit Kate but Albert.  
  
Albert looked up in shock and dropped his tight grasp on Kate's neck. He pulled out his own gun and shot in Will's direction.  
  
Katie jumped in front of Will and caught the bullet herself.  
  
Kate screamed as the heavy weight of Albert fell on her. She got out from it and ran over and untied Will and Jack.  
  
"LET'S GO!" Kate screamed. "Come on!" Kate pulled frantically at Will who was bending over Katie.  
  
"She took a bullet for me..." Will said in shock.  
  
"Yeah, come on."  
  
"I'm not leaving her!"  
  
"Bring her, then," Jack called. He helped Will to carry Katie to the smaller boats and then he and Kate started rowing with all their might back to the ship. They climbed on board, hauling the injured Katie with them, once on the ship, Will laid Katie down.  
  
"What do we do?" Will asked in shock.  
  
"You and Jack get us out of here! I'll take care of Katie," Kate said sitting down across from Will.  
  
"Seriously?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm not one for grudges. Besides, you two love each other. Go!"  
  
Will got up obediently and Kate began trying to find the bullet hole. Katie had been shot in the shoulder. Kate couldn't tell if it hit anything but it seemed like it was too high to have hit any important organs. Kate saw where the bullet had gone in but she didn't think that it had gone though. Kate lifted Katie slightly and saw that there was no wound on her back. Kate lowered Katie back to the deck and ran to find Jack.  
  
"Do you have anything that I can use to get the bullet out?" Kate asked in a panicked voice.  
  
"What do you mean?" Jack asked, not understanding.  
  
"I mean that the bullet didn't go clear through and it is still in Katie's shoulder and I don't know what to do if I can't get it out!" Kate said looking still more panicked.  
  
"Please calm down," Jack said in a soothing voice. "You won't help her if you panic. Take my knife."  
  
"Thanks!" Kate said taking the knife and hurrying back to Katie. Katie had mercifully lost consciousness, which Kate was all the happier for. She wasn't sure if she could do this right with Katie being still, let alone awake and in pain. Kate sat down beside Katie and rolled Katie over so Katie was lying on her stomach. Kate fingered the place where the bullet had entered and guessed where it would come out. First thing first, Kate ripped the clothe of Katie's dress so the her entire shoulder was exposed. Kate then took the knife and sawed of some of her own dress to use later. Then, not able to stall much longer, Kate took one long shuttering breath and steeled herself to do what she had to do.  
  
Very slowly Kate lowered the knife to the place on Katie's shoulder where the bullet was most likely at. Tentatively she made a small cut and to her great relief saw the bullet not too far deeper. Carefully, Kate grabbed the bullet and pulled it out. Katie moaned softly but stayed still. Then, Kate grabbed the material that she had cut from her skirt and pressed it down hard against Katie's shoulder. She tied the material onto the wound and then rolled Katie back onto her back. Kate then took the rest of the material and pressed that onto the entry wound. She took the knife again and cut another strip of fabric, longer this time from the bottom of her skirt. This new strand Kate used to tie all the way around Katie's shoulder to secure the two wads of material that were stopping the bleeding. Kate made sure that it was on tightly enough that if Katie moved it wouldn't come off and then stood up. She cleaned the knife off on her skirt and walked over to Jack.  
  
"Oy! Thanks for the knife. I think she'll be fine. I hope so anyway," Kate said.  
  
"No problem," Jack responded. He opened his mouth to say something but Kate cut him off.  
  
"Wait a moment. I better go tell Will. I'll be right back," Kate said as she ran over to where Will was working.  
  
Will saw her approaching, dropped what he was doing and came to meet her. "What? Is she---"  
  
"She's fine. She'll be fine. She was starting to wake up when I walked away. You might want to go see her," Kate told him.  
  
"Why did you help her?"  
  
"Because. Because it was the right thing to do and no matter what I was feeling for Katie at the moment, I think that she is a good person and she deserved a chance to fix what she did to all of us. It doesn't matter why I did it right now. Just go talk to her, Will."  
  
"Thanks Kate," Will said as he walked off.  
  
Kate nodded and walked back over to Jack. "Sorry I had to leave. I just wanted to let Will know that she's okay. At least for now."  
  
"What do you mean for now?" Jack asked.  
  
"Do you want to hear answer number one or answer number two?"  
  
"Both."  
  
Kate smiled and said, "Well, first answer is that she'll be fine unless it gets infected. Second answer is that once she gets better, I'm going to hit her for what she did."  
  
Jack laughed. "Then why'd you save her?"  
  
"Because it was the right thing to do. I just told Will that. Honestly, do you two share a brain or something?"  
  
"I hope not. I wouldn't want to share a brain with a eunuch!"  
  
Kate smiled broadly and said, "Yeah, that would be funny!"  
  
"Sure. Easy for you to say, love."  
  
"Whatever. Thanks for getting us out of there, though. And thanks for shooting that slug! I wish that I had been strong enough to get that pig off of me, but, you did a fine job yourself there, Captain."  
  
"My pleasure," Jack said. After a moment he added, "I never gave you this back," he said while pulling Kate's locket out of a pocket.  
  
"My locket!" Kate said in a shocked voice. "After a while, I completely forgot about it! Thank you!" Kate said before hugging Jack tightly around the middle.  
  
Jack looked down at Kate's head and said, "It's fine. But can you loosen up a bit, there, love. You're gonna kill me. Unless that's your intention, o' course."  
  
Kate stepped back and said, "Sorry. Caught up in the moment. Can I have my locket back then?"  
  
"Yeah. Can you put it on or do you want me to?"  
  
"You can do it if you want," Kate said while turning around and pulling back her braid.  
  
Jack raised his eyebrows but looped the necklace around Kate's neck and fastened it.  
  
~*~  
  
Meanwhile, Katie was starting to wake up. Will, still beside her, was clutching her hand and talking to her. He stopped abruptly when Katie opened her eyes.  
  
"What happened?" Katie asked weakly.  
  
"You got shot," Will said bluntly.  
  
"Am I dead? Are we in heaven or something?"  
  
"Not exactly. We're on Albert's ship, which now is Jack's ship, because Jack killed Albert, we think, and we stole his ship."  
  
"Oh. How did I get here?"  
  
"You took a bullet for me and then me and Jack brought you back here and then Kate fixed you up."  
  
"Uh...." Katie said as she tried to sit up. She didn't quite make it and Will had to catch her as she fell back down to the deck. Will helped her lie back down.  
  
"You don't want to be doing that. You probably shouldn't move too much."  
  
"Great. So. What did you say about Kate fixing me up? Did you have to force her or something? I would think that she hates me by now."  
  
"Well, pretty close. I daresay that if you were fine she'd be taking a swing at you or two. But no one had to force her. She volunteered. Didn't even let you bleed too much."  
  
"WHY?"  
  
"She said it was the right thing to do. She wagered that you had some good in you and that you deserved a chance to fix what you did to us. I dunno. I don't think that she really cared what had happened and she didn't want you to die. I mean she cared but she put it aside for a while and did what she had to do."  
  
"Oh. Would you have done that for someone else?"  
  
"I dunno. I have a tendency to hold grudges."  
  
"You won't hold a grudge against me, will you?" Katie asked weekly.  
  
"No. Not against you. Maybe partly because of what Kate said but mostly because I love you."  
  
"I love you, too," Kate replied before falling asleep.  
  
Will bent down and picked her up. He carried her down to the cabin the she shared with Kate and lied her gently onto the bed. He kissed her lightly on the lips and then left the room.  
  
~*~  
  
Kate was feeling unbelievably confused. She hated to admit it but she had feelings for Jack. She had hoped for rescue while she was captive on Albert's ship, but that hope seemed a distant memory. Kate didn't even think that she would be rescued, she was just trying to make up stories in her mind about her rescue to keep her mind off of, what she thought would be, death. Now that she was safe, however, she couldn't help but feel a new rush of feelings toward Jack. It wasn't just the idolized rescuer that she felt for, it was Jack in general. She almost didn't care any more that it was Jack who had brought her here. Jack who had caused her to get taken captive. Jack who had been the one that she had been half afraid of and half mad at the entire time of her capture before being taken to Albert's ship.  
  
Unable to decide what to do or what to think, Kate climbed the mast. It wasn't like the mast on the Pearl, it didn't seem to be as high but Kate really didn't care, she just needed a place to think. The sky was magnificent tonight. By now, the sun was nearly set and the sky was all red and orange. It seemed as though the sky was in flames. Stars were peeking out and the moon was nearly full. To Kate it didn't matter what she was thinking. It didn't matter any more that she might fancy Jack and that she knew that Jack fancied her, it just mattered that tonight was unbelievably beautiful. She sat up on top of the mast for a long time, until it was nearly too dark to see how to climb down.  
  
Once she realized that her light was indeed vanishing quickly she climbed down to the deck. Not sure of what to do, she walked back to her and Katie's cabin. When she got there, she found Katie to be awake and trying to sit up.  
  
"You don't want to sit up tonight. You should wait until morning," Kate told her as she went over to help her.  
  
"I know. I know. Will said the same thing. But I'm really bored. Can I please sit up?" Katie whined impatiently.  
  
"Not tonight. You'll just do more damage. I'll check it tomorrow and maybe you can sit up."  
  
"You enjoy this, don't you?" Katie asked incredulously.  
  
"I beg your pardon?!"  
  
"You enjoy bossing me around."  
  
"You're raving. I do not enjoy it. I would much rather have you been fine and healthy. But seeing as how you're not, I'll do what I can to help you."  
  
"Yeah, about that. Why DID you help me?"  
  
"Does this entire crew share a brain or something? I've answered that bloody question twice already today?" Kate sighed. "Honestly, are my motives that questionable that I get interrogated for saving someone's life?"  
  
Katie looked affronted. "No. I just was wondering why you don't hate me for what happened."  
  
"Oh, I don't hate you. I am not really liking you that much right now, but I don't hate you. Anyway, I saved your life because I figured that it wouldn't be that much fun to hit a corpse."  
  
Katie laughed. "I see. But I am sorry about what happened. The whole planning on killing you and everyone else."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I know. I figure that once you get better, then you can start paying us all back. You know, one scrub of the deck at a time or something."  
  
"Sure. So, can I move yet?"  
  
Kate laughed. "I told you. No. Lie still or you'll make it all worse. I want to get some sleep. For some reason that is entirely beyond me, I didn't get much sleep last night. I think the whole prospect of death on the horizon may have disrupted my sleeping for the past few days. But I don't know why that would be," Katie said sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Katie said. "Get some sleep. We can talk later."  
  
Kate nodded and then lied down on the bed and fell instantly to sleep.  
  
Hours later she woke up, not sure of what to do. She sat up in her bunk rubbing her eyes and glanced over at Katie. Kate noticed that Katie was looking at her.  
  
"What?" Kate asked.  
  
Katie smirked. "You were talking in your sleep."  
  
"So."  
  
"So, it was funny."  
  
"What of it?!" Kate said defensively.  
  
"Nothing. I just know now what you think about Jack."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You were talking about Jack in your sleep. You fancy him."  
  
"You fancy Will!"  
  
"So what?"  
  
"Well, Jack has saved my life numerous times. Don't I have a right to have some feelings for my rescuer?"  
  
"And your kidnapper?"  
  
"Well. So! You told me ages ago that he fancied me. What of it?"  
  
"Nothing. Didn't you wonder about what I told you on Albert's ship? Didn't you wonder if it was true?"  
  
Kate looked down and said, "Yeah, I guess I did."  
  
"Well, it was. Mostly."  
  
"What do you mean mostly?"  
  
"I just mean that I wouldn't have enjoyed watching you die. Or Jack or Will or anyone."  
  
"You lie. You were all . . . evil. You weren't faking it."  
  
"Yeah, I was."  
  
"Prove it."  
  
Katie looked taken aback. "Didn't you notice that I didn't shoot Jack? I didn't let Albert shoot you. I didn't let Will die."  
  
"How do I know that you didn't do that just to trick us? You know, you did have those thirteen ways to tell if someone is betraying you. Was there a fourteenth one, too? Or a fifteenth? Like double double cross everyone you've ever met. There's no guarantee that you aren't trying to kill us all. How can anyone be sure that you aren't what you seem to be?"  
  
Katie heaved a deep sigh. "Kate, listen to me. You can't be sure. But I swear on my life that I love Will. I would swear on my life that I enjoyed your company. I would swear on my life that I think Jack is a great man. You have to believe that. I wouldn't lie about that. I did what I thought that I had to do. I didn't have much choice. The alternative was that our ship was going to be attacked by Albert's and we'd all die. No one died. I came the closest. And I daresay I deserved it."  
  
Kate deflated. She looked Katie straight in the eyes as though trying to see deception behind Katie's green eyes, when she couldn't, she said, "Good one."  
  
Katie raised an eyebrow questioningly. "What the devil do you mean?"  
  
"Good one. Good cover . . . " Kate paused for a second and said, "Welcome back," before she got up and left.  
  
~*~  
  
Katie was left alone in the room once more. Kate's questions had caught her off guard but it seemed that she had passed the interrogation. Katie had meant what she said and she knew that it would be a long hard road to get everyone to trust her again. Will did already. At least it seemed like he did. Maybe the rest would follow suit. Katie knew that she couldn't blame them. In truth, she had expected more of a reaction from Kate. That was a very mild compared to what she had expected. Well, maybe the kid would finally calm down . . . or maybe she just didn't want to yell while Katie was still recovering. But Kate had saved Katie's life. That was one hard fact that Katie couldn't overlook.  
  
Katie tried to readjust herself on the bunk. This not being able to move much was killing her. She was going insane. She wanted so badly to be on the deck, fighting or working or just out in the fresh air. But every time that she tried to move, that bullet hole started to throb painfully. If felt like there were little knives inside it. This always was enough persuasion for Katie to lie still again.  
  
There was a knock on the door.  
  
Katie looked up and said, "Come on in. But open the door yourself, I can't get up. I'm on restriction."  
  
Jack walked in the room and sat down across from Katie.  
  
"How ya doing?" Jack asked.  
  
"Okay. What's up?" Katie said hesitantly.  
  
"Well, Kate just came up on deck a few minutes ago so I figured you were up and wanted to ask you some things."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like who you are."  
  
"I'm Katie."  
  
"That's what you've told me. But is it true? Do you only know that much? Or is there more that you didn't tell before?"  
  
"Yes, I'm Katie. My parents didn't die before I was a year old. They died when I was about 9. But I was always a pirate. I always wanted to leave Albert's crew but he wouldn't let me. So once I was 14 or so, I decided that it might be good to figure a way out. So for a couple years, I waited. Until I found you. Coming onto your crew seemed like the best bet for me. I thought that even if you didn't believe my story that you'd at least let me be on your crew. And true enough, I don't think that you ever fully believed me. You always watched me closely. I noticed."  
  
"No, I didn't trust you completely. I figured that if you were a baby, the pirates that attacked the ship that you were on wouldn't have let you live. I doubted that they would have raised you as a part of that crew. Not a baby who can't take care of herself. It wasn't possible that you would have made it as long as you did."  
  
"Okay. You pegged me on that. You're good at reading me, I guess. Honestly."  
  
"No, I'm dishonest. And a dishonest man can always tell when someone else is being dishonest. Honestly, it's the honest ones that can't read people well."  
  
"Like Kate, you mean."  
  
"Sort of. But speaking of her, did you say anything to her?"  
  
"Yeah. She just wanted to know if what I said was true. We had a nice little chat, actually."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yeah, nothing really big, though."  
  
"Details?"  
  
"She just said that there wasn't much reason to trust me at first but we settled everything pretty well and she accepted my answer."  
  
Jack looked skeptically and asked, "Was she mad?"  
  
"Surprisingly, no. She hardly got mad at all. She was pretty subdued, actually," Katie responded.  
  
"That's a first."  
  
"Yeah, that's what I thought."  
  
"So, anything else that you two talked about?" Jack asked.  
  
"No. Not really. What do you wanna know?"  
  
"Nothing," Jack replied. "Do you want some food?"  
  
"Sure. That would be great," Katie said.  
  
"I'll have Will bring some down, then," Jack said as he got up to leave.  
  
"Jack!" Katie called before Jack had closed the door behind him.  
  
Jack turned and asked, "Yeah?"  
  
"Have Kate come down in a little while and take a look at this, okay? I want to get moving. This is driving me crazy."  
  
Jack smiled and said, "Sure. No problem." And with that, he was gone.  
  
A/N: Review., review, review (please) 


	11. Chapter 11: Questions Aplenty

A/N: Well, here we go again. 42 reviews!!!! Yippee!! And a huge thanks to all those who reviewed. We really appreciate you taking the time to read our story. And a note to Mystic Black, I think, who asked if this was the end.well, the answer is no, not even close. We have some rather interesting stuff in store for y'all. So be patient, we swear there is a plot.and a good one at that.now that I've efficiently made you curious or angry about my lack of information, on with the story. Sorry for the extremely long delay in updates but it is all explained in the- VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END! MAKE SURE YOU READ IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (need we stress VERY any more.I certainly hope not!)  
  
Disclaimer: How many times must we admit that we don't own anyone but Katie and Kate and the other characters not in the movie.like pouring salt in our wounds.bloody.But on the flip side, the movie comes out TOMORROW!!!  
  
Chapter 11: Questions Aplenty  
  
After Kate had left her and Katie's cabin, she went back on deck. It was a dreary foggy morning. The sky looked like it was carved from slate and the ocean was choppier than Kate had ever seen it. It almost made her feel sick, it was so rough. Kate walked to the front of the ship and looked out into the ocean, though not really seeing it, she was caught up in thought. This was a first, Kate hadn't felt seasick since she was taken, which seemed now to be ages ago. Now she knew that before her life had only been a dream of a life. Not real. There wasn't much risk, no adventure. She didn't have any place that she could test herself. She would have just spent her life dreaming about what could have been and never experiencing it. She would have only woken from that dream to find that life wasn't as picturesque as it had once seemed. Now that she thought of it, that death threat had opened her eyes to so much that she hadn't allowed herself to see before. She was able to read people better, now that she had been betrayed and she was able to spot love better, now that she knew that she was loved. It seemed odd to Kate that now her old life seemed so trivial but she didn't think about it much anymore. When she was on Albert's ship, hoping for rescue and dreading death, she hadn't thought about going home, she had thought about going back to the Pearl. Maybe this meant that Kate could be happy where she was. She figured that her family had given up by now and she had no idea how long she'd been gone. Maybe now ---  
  
Her thoughts broke off when she heard a board creak under someone's foot. Slowly, she turned around and saw Jack in front of her. Oddly enough, it didn't bother her that he was there. She felt almost glad of his presence....  
  
"What'cha thinking?" Jack asked.  
  
"Oh nothing," Kate replied  
  
"Liar," Jack said quietly. "You have that look in your eyes. That 'I've been really deep in thought and you disrupted it' look. So what'cha thinking?"  
  
"I was just thinking that it was a bloody dreary day out but it didn't matter because I didn't feel dreary in the slightest. And some other things, too."  
  
"You're so specific."  
  
"Well, ask for specific details then."  
  
"Okay. Who were you thinking about?"  
  
"Well, since you asked, I'll tell ya. I was just thinking that before you brought me here, I thought my life was pretty good. Boring, yes, but good. And now I realized that there wasn't much that I would have gotten to experience, nothing much to learn. And now that I'm here, I'm thinking that it's a good thing. When I was on Albert's ship, I didn't think about going home, I thought about coming back here. But you don't wanna hear my thoughts, my mind was just wandering and then here it is. So, it doesn't matter. I was just caught up in my head."  
  
Jack smirked. "You're not telling me something."  
  
"What makes you think that?" Kate asked innocently.  
  
"I just know."  
  
"Do not."  
  
"Do so."  
  
"Do not."  
  
"Do so."  
  
Kate huffed, "You know, we're horrible, don't you. I mean, we're like little kids arguing over who gets to ride the horse next or something."  
  
"Yeah, well, little kids are fine. I love kids."  
  
Kate raised an eyebrow and said, "Are you trying to tell me something, Mr. Sparrow?"  
  
"No. Just that it's okay for me and you to act like little kids. Anyway, Katie would like you to go down and look at her shoulder. She's going nuts. I think that you'll have to tie her down to keep her still much longer."  
  
"Well, that might work," Kate paused. Then she continued with, "Do you have any fabric that I could dress her shoulder with. I'm afraid that if it takes much more, my dress will be up to me thighs or maybe even higher," Kate added gesturing down to her dress which was about at her knees, since she had cut so much of it for Katie's shoulder.  
  
"I was going to say yes, but now that you mention it, I don't think I'll give it to you," Jack said in an amused voice.  
  
"You're impossible!" Kate said in an annoyed voice, but she was grinning.  
  
"Me? No. Not me!" Jack replied. "Never. I'm shocked that you would suggest that!"  
  
Kate smiled broadly and stared into the ocean. "I'm sure," she added. She turned to leave but before she walked too far she turned back around and said, "Well, if you won't give me anything for Katie's shoulder, I'll just have to use your sheets, okay?"  
  
"Take Will's. No wait, Katie already destroyed those," Jack paused, trying to think of where there was some fabric. "Just tear up one of Katie's old dresses."  
  
"She only has 4 dresses already. Do you have anything that you would donate to the cause?"  
  
"I dunno. I think you'd have to force me."  
  
"Force you to do what?"  
  
"Oh, give up one of me precious shirts."  
  
"And what would that take?"  
  
"Oh...nothing much."  
  
"You're avoiding my question."  
  
"Glad you caught on."  
  
"GAH!!!!"  
  
"Okay, okay. Take the first shirt you find! Get outta here, now."  
  
"So much loving care on this ship. Thanks for the shirt."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, no problem. Go fix up Katie."  
  
Kate turned and left. She walked quickly to Jack's cabin and found a shirt that wasn't in too good of condition and went back down to her and Katie's room. She also brought a basin with some water and soap to clean the wound. After knocking on the door, Kate walked inside and sat down on her bunk.  
  
"Its about time! I wanna move!" Katie said impatiently.  
  
"Hold still. I have to cut this up first," Kate replied calmly as she began ripping up the shirt.  
  
"You're trying to take long!"  
  
"Oh yeah?" Kate said annoyedly. "Its funny but I don't remember that being my goal. But then again, you can read me well. So I guess you would know better than me, eh?"  
  
"Oh, you're impossible."  
  
"Yeah, and you're perfect, are you?"  
  
Katie paused for a second before saying, "That's not the point! The point is that you're not perfect are you, Miss Perfect?"  
  
"No. But I'm not the one with the bullet in her shoulder am I? So you may want to be nice to me," Kate replied casually as she sat down on her bunk. "But, hey, keep insulting me. I don't mind. I've got all day. I mean, its such a nice day, maybe I should wait until right before bed. Its not like you want to move, do you?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Katie grumbled. "Just fix me arm will ya?"  
  
"Sure. Lie still," Kate answered as she moved from her bunk to Katie's. "Lean back a bit." Katie obliged and also pulled the dress's neck down a bit so that Kate could see the wound.  
  
The place on Katie's back, which Kate had had to perform amateur surgery on was healing well. There were no redlines shooting out and it didn't feel hot. It was a little puffy and that worried Kate slightly, although she didn't say anything to Katie about it. The front of the wound looked much better. As far as Kate could tell, Katie's front of her shoulder would not be a problem much longer and Kate thought that the dressings on it could come of in a day or two.  
  
"So, what's the damage?" Katie asked.  
  
"Eh."  
  
"Oh thanks. I'm glad I asked."  
  
"Hold on a minute. I have to get this on. Unless you don't want me to bandage it up," Kate muttered distractedly as she secured the new bandages.  
  
Katie waited for Kate to move back onto her bunk before she spoke again. "So. What's the verdict?"  
  
"You'll be fine. I hope."  
  
"You know, you're confidence isn't exactly comforting."  
  
"I'm not a bloody doctor. I only know what I know. And it's lucky that I know how to dress wounds. Just be patient."  
  
"I'm sick of being patient. When can I move?"  
  
"Oh, I dunno. Never," Kate said in a mock serious voice. At a death glare from Katie, she added, "Tomorrow."  
  
"Tomorrow?!?! I have to wait that long?"  
  
"Yep. And if you keep complaining, I could make it the day after that or even the day after that. But I daresay that Jack will notice if I keep extending the days. So, tomorrow."  
  
"Argh. Fine."  
  
"Good."  
  
"So. Can I move just a little today?"  
  
Kate glanced skeptically at Katie and said, "How much is a little?"  
  
"Oh, you know, around the ship," Katie scoffed. "No. I mean can I get up to us the privy or do I have to pee in a pot?"  
  
Kate blanched and said, "Fine. Sit up. I'll help you there and back."  
  
Katie smiled winningly. "Thanks, kid."  
  
"Yeah, whatever. Don't mention it."  
  
Kate slowly helped Katie to the privy/bathroom and back. Katie seemed to be loving the chance to move around but on the way back, she had to lean on Kate for a while because she was so weak.  
  
"See what I told you?" Kate asked. "You're weak. You have to give your body a chance to recover," she added as she helped Katie climb into her bunk.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. You were right. Is that what you wanted to hear?"  
  
Kate smiled and said, "Well, yes, but that's not the point. You gotta take it easy for a while. You don't just jump up after you had a bullet cut out of you. Especially if it was an 18-year-old doing it."  
  
"Yes mother," Katie said in a sarcastic voice. "Anything else mother?"  
  
"Stop it. I'm just trying to help."  
  
"Sure. That's what you say."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Look, I'm done, okay. Are you happy now?"  
  
Katie looked down at the wound and then back at Kate. "Yeah. Thanks."  
  
"Okay, then. My job here is done."  
  
"I still stand that you're enjoying this."  
  
"What? Being able to tell you what you can't do...me, never."  
  
"Oh, very funny. You know, I liked it better when you didn't hardly talk."  
  
"Yeah, well a bit has changed since then," Kate said shortly.  
  
"Obviously."  
  
"Well, when situations change, people change. I changed so that I could survive. What would you have done? Besides, it wasn't any fun not talking."  
  
Katie rolled her eyes. "Well, fine."  
  
Kate stood up and said, "Okay, I'm going to go up and enjoy the fresh air. You know, walk around, skip, jump, whatever. Just get tons of moving in. I think I'll even practice with my sword, too. Don't you think that'll be nice?"  
  
Katie felt around for something to throw at Kate. When she couldn't find anything (thanks to Kate's good planning), she sighed heavily and said, "Get outta here!"  
  
"Good. I'll go then," Kate said.  
  
"Then go."  
  
"Okay, then. Have fun being still," Kate said sarcastically while she walked out the door.  
  
~*~  
  
While Kate was attempting to fix Katie's shoulder, Jack was at the wheel. Will walked up to him and without any preamble started to talk.  
  
"Do you think Katie would marry me?" Will asked suddenly.  
  
Jack whipped his head around and stared at him. "Excuse me?"  
  
"I said, do you think Katie would marry me?" Will repeated.  
  
"Why are you asking me? Shouldn't you be asking her? I may not be an expert, but I think that's probably your best bet on finding what she thinks on that," Jack replied.  
  
"Thanks, Jack, you've been a big help," Will said, sarcastically.  
  
"No problem," Jack said, grinning. "So, are you gonna ask her?"  
  
"What? Are you crazy?!"  
  
"But I thought . . . huh?"  
  
"I'm not gonna actually ask her! That's like signing my death warrant!"  
  
"Why's that?" Jack asked.  
  
"Well, Katie never struck me as the type who would want to get married," Will explained.  
  
"Are you sure you're talking about the right girl? You haven't mixed up Katie with Kate again, have you?" Jack asked warily.  
  
"Again?" Will questioned.  
  
"Sorry, my mistake, that was me," Jack said quickly.  
  
"Wait, so you mixed Katie up with Kate?" Will said.  
  
"Once! You bloody make it sound like I do it every day!" Jack cried.  
  
At that moment, Kate walked onto the deck from fixing up Katie. She waved to Will and Jack.  
  
Will waved back as Jack called out, "Ahoy there, Katie!!"  
  
Kate shot Jack a look. Will burst out laughing.  
  
"What? What'd I say?" Jack asked.  
  
Kate furiously made her way back below deck as Will just shook his head, still laughing.  
  
"Anyway," Jack continued. "Like I said, it was only the one time."  
  
"Sure," Will responded.  
  
"Okay, so let me get this straight. You're not gonna ask Katie to marry you, right?"  
  
"Aye," said Will.  
  
"You're crazy," said Jack.  
  
"And this coming from the infamous Jack Sparrow," Will laughed.  
  
"CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow," Jack replied.  
  
Will just rolled his eyes.  
  
"I think we need a woman's opinion on this," Jack said. Before Will could reply, Jack threw his head back and bellowed out, "KATE!!!"  
  
A second later, Kate appeared back on deck. "WHAT?!" she hollered.  
  
"GET OVER HERE!" Jack yelled.  
  
Kate grimaced but quickly made her way over to where Will and Jack were standing. "What?" she asked again, once she stood next to Will.  
  
"Will wants to marry Katie, but he's too afraid to ask her," Jack said, casually.  
  
Kate blanched. "Say again?" she said.  
  
Jack repeated what he said a moment earlier.  
  
Kate turned to Will. "Why are you afraid to ask her?"  
  
Will blushed. "I am not!"  
  
"Yes you are!" Jack roared.  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"I thought you two were past your little kid stage," pointed out Kate.  
  
Both Jack and Will quickly shut up.  
  
"There, that's better," Kate grinned. "But, actually, Will has a point."  
  
"What's that? His sword?" Jack asked.  
  
Kate rolled her eyes, as Will glanced at Jack in confusion. "NO!" she said. "Katie doesn't strike me as a girl who would really want to get married."  
  
Jack peered at Kate closely. "Are you sure you haven't gotten yourself mixed up with Katie?" he asked.  
  
"No, I'm quite sure I'm Kate, thank you very much," Kate replied, indignantly.  
  
"Really? Because between you and Katie, you strike me as the one who wouldn't want to get married," Jack said.  
  
"Really?" said Kate. "Hmmm, well, now you know."  
  
"Hang on. Didn't you tell me once that you didn't want to get married?" Jack said.  
  
"First of all, I said that I didn't show any interest in finding a future husband, and secondly, I had an image to uphold," Kate replied, coolly.  
  
"What image would that be?" asked Will.  
  
"The tough girl!" Kate cried. "Honestly! Don't you two pay any attention to me!!"  
  
"I do!" piped up Jack.  
  
"Well, anyway, I'm all for getting married. Once I find the right pir - man . . . that is," Kate said.  
  
"Wait a second!" Jack said. "What was that? Did you almost say pirate?"  
  
Kate looked at him stubbornly and said, "NO!"  
  
Jack walked right up to her so that he was less than a foot away. "You did so."  
  
Kate held her ground and said, "I did not."  
  
Jack glared into Kate's eyes and said, "Did so."  
  
"Did not."  
  
"Did so."  
  
"Did not."  
  
"Did so."  
  
"Did not."  
  
"Did so."  
  
"Hey!" Will interjected. "Now who's acting like kids?"  
  
Kate glared at him.  
  
He quailed under her stare and said, "I think I'll go check on Katie," as he walked away.  
  
Jack looked from Will's dejected form walking away to Kate's face and laughed.  
  
Kate turned to glare at him. "What, may I ask, is so funny?"  
  
Jack tried to answer without laughing hysterically. "You," he said when he could manage it.  
  
Kate put her hands on her hips and 'glared' at him.  
  
Jack couldn't sustain it any longer. He burst out laughing at her expression.  
  
After standing there for a minute or so, Kate said, "Are you quite finished?"  
  
Jack looked up at her, clutching his sides. "Yes, love. I believe I am."  
  
"Good," Kate said.  
  
"You know, you're quite funny when you're mad."  
  
"I'm NOT mad."  
  
"No. I guess not. When you get mad, you get . . . evil."  
  
Kate sighed and muttered under her breath, "Men."  
  
Jack looked at her and said, "I beg your pardon. Didn't quite catch ya there."  
  
Kate rolled her eyes and started to walk away. Before she got past Jack, however, he grabbed her arm. Jack pulled her around to face him and kissed her.  
  
To Jack's surprise, Kate didn't pull away as he had expected. Rather, she kissed him back.  
  
When they pulled apart, Kate looked up at Jack, evidently startled by her own reaction as well as the kiss. "What was that for?"  
  
"I just felt like it," Jack said grinning.  
  
"Oh. Well," Kate said as she shifted her feet in the awkward silence.  
  
~*~  
  
Will made his way below deck to Katie's cabin. He knocked and walked in.  
  
"NOW can I move?" Katie asked before looking to see who was there. "Ah, Will. I thought ya were Kate."  
  
Will grimaced and said, "Sorry. No such luck," he walked over and he sat down on Katie's bed.  
  
"Yes?" Katie asked impatiently.  
  
"How ya feeling?"  
  
"Okay, I guess. I really want to move."  
  
"Yeah, I guess you would."  
  
"So what's the day like?"  
  
"Bleak."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yep."  
  
There were a few moments of silence before Katie asked, "What's with you today? You're all . . . strange."  
  
"I've been thinking a lot today."  
  
"Oh yeah? About what?"  
  
"You," Will said as he moved slightly on the bed.  
  
"Me?" Katie asked in shock.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What were you thinking about me?"  
  
"Oh, you know. This and that," Will said evasively.  
  
"Are you going to tell me or what?"  
  
"Well. I could ask you about what you think about what I'm thinking."  
  
"Okay. So do it."  
  
Will swallowed in his suddenly dry throat. He moved off the bed and knelt down on one knee. "Katie, will you marry me?"  
  
Katie's eyes grew very wide. She looked from Will to the door in shock and was wondering if this was a dream. "Come again?"  
  
"Will you marry me?"  
  
"Are you sure?" Katie asked.  
  
"Yes. I've been thinking about it for a long time. And I think it's the right thing for us to do," Will paused. "You're not going to kill me now, are you?"  
  
"Huh? Kill you? Why would I do that?"  
  
"Well, you never really seemed like you wanted to get married."  
  
Katie looked Will straight in the eyes and said, "No. I wanted to get married. I wanted to be able to choose who I married, though."  
  
"So you do?" Will's heart gave a nervous flutter. The butterflies in his stomach were going to drive him crazy. 'What would she say? If she said no, would this be the end of their friendship? Was there any hope at all? What would he do if she said no? How would he react if she said yes? Would this work at all? Or was it doomed to fail?'  
  
"Sure. Why not?" Katie said jovially.  
  
Will's heart sank back to his chest. He smiled broadly and said, "You're sure?"  
  
"Of course I'm sure. How could I not be?" Katie asked.  
  
Will smiled broadly. "I ...uh...dunno. But YOU WILL?!?!"  
  
"Yes you idiot! Of course I will!"  
  
Will struggled to find something to say. When he couldn't, he knelt down and kissed Katie with a fiery passion. He kissed he like a man who had been without the woman of his dreams for years and was just reunited with her. At that moment, Will was feeling happier than he had in ages. Happier than even before Elizabeth.  
  
~*~  
  
The next day, after looking for about two days, The Black Pearl was spotted. Kate ran up a flag signaling for the crew of the Pearl to bring her aside the Torment, Albert's ship. Once along side each other, Jack, Kate, Katie and Will re-boarded the Pearl but not before sending the Torment down to the deep embrace of Davy Jones's locker.  
  
"Jack?" Kate asked that day at dinner. She and Jack were eating alone. Will and Katie were eating in Katie and Kate's room because Katie was still unable to move much. Although Kate figured that she had better let Katie move around tomorrow or else Katie would probably try to kill her at the first available moment.  
  
"Hmm?" Jack asked.  
  
Kate paused, wondering what she should say. All of a sudden, she was at a loss for words. They had completely escaped her, leaving her dumbfounded.  
  
"What is it, love?" Jack asked again.  
  
"Nothing," Kate lied quickly. "I forgot what I was going to say. It's nothing."  
  
Jack stared into Kate's eyes, searching for her unasked questions. He could see them staring him back in the face but didn't know how to answer.  
  
Kate had questions running through her mind but didn't know how to articulate them. She looked up at Jack and noticed him staring into her eyes. For a moment that lasted an eternity, she gazed right back into those penetrating eyes of his, completely enraptured. Finally, Kate broke the connection and looked down at the table. She mustered up her courage and asked, "Why did you take me? Katie has been alluding to it but she never told me. I've been wondering about it for a long time..." Kate trailed off.  
  
Jack had been expecting this for quite a while. Ever since he had rescued her from Albert she had acted differently. Pausing slightly, he said, "I took ye because I thought we were a lot alike. When I saw you in that house, you were all spit and fire, granted there was a fire all around us but still. I don't really know why exactly but I just figured that it would be interesting to get to know ye. I could have let ye die easily enough after you passed out but I figured you were a lot like . . . well a lot like you turned out to be. Although, I must say that you've been a bit more trouble than I bargained for."  
  
Kate looked up and said, "I---"  
  
Jack cut her off before she could finish the sentence that she had just begun and said grinning, "I never said it was a bad thing! Makes life interesting, having you around here, at least."  
  
Kate smiled and said, "Yeah, you could put it that way."  
  
Jack stood up and walked over to Kate's chair. He crouched down beside her and pulled a strand of her long hair out of her face. Against her will, she shuddered. Jack reached down and put his hand on her chin. Gently, he turned it to face him and said softly, "I promised I'd never hurt you."  
  
"I know," Kate whispered.  
  
Slowly, cautiously, Jack leaned forward and kissed Kate. To his immense happiness, she responded and they both slowly stood up. Jack put his arms around Kate and held her tightly to him long after their kiss had broke apart. He felt her arms go around him and felt her nuzzle into his chest. She stood there for quite some time, enveloped in his arms. It was like they had been taken to another world, one devoid of anything else but them. Jack kissed Kate's hair, face, lips and neck, leaving a fire trail where he had done so. Before he could get ahead of himself, however, Kate pushed him away gently.  
  
"I can't do that," she whispered, knowing full well what he wanted.  
  
"I won't hurt you, love," Jack said softly.  
  
"I know. But now's not the time. I can't. The idea scares me," she said, suddenly nervous, like a little kid almost. "I'm not ready for it. Not after Albert," Kate added softly, her voice breaking slightly.  
  
"Shhh . . . calm down love. I won't ever do that to you. Don't worry. Everything will be all right. I wouldn't hurt you."  
  
"I know. It's just . . . nothing," Kate said evasively.  
  
Jack gently lifted Kate's face upwards to his and gazed into her eyes. He saw fear and longing starting back at him. Kate was practically shaking in his arms and her eyes started to shimmer with all the tears that she had never let fall. Unsure of what to do, he smoothed her hair soothingly. Almost as though waiting for a signal, Kate buried herself in his chest and started telling him about what had happened on Albert's ship. She told him what exactly had happened. So that was why she was so skiddish, that explained a lot more. Jack had hoped that they had gotten past the whole 'I'm-very-afraid-of-you' thing. But if she had been thinking about that...no wonder.  
  
After spilling out the exact and painful details of what had happened during her time on Albert's ship, without shedding a single tear, Kate stopped talking. Wondering if Jack would still speak to her, she paused for a moment and then said, "I'm sorry, Jack. For everything. But I can't yet."  
  
Jack held her tightly in his arms, trying to drive out the memories of what she had just told him. He hadn't the slightest idea of what to say and figured that this was the best option. Not that he minded having her right up against him. Not at all.  
  
Kate pulled away and looked up at Jack. Her eyes were no longer teary and she was wearing a smile on her face. "Thanks," she said simply but she said more with that winning smile.  
  
"Not a problem, love."  
  
"You know, Mr. Sparrow, I think I'm beginning to really like you."  
  
"CAPTAIN Sparrow, if you please, love."  
  
"Right, Captain. Now, you wouldn't be trying to pull rank on me eh?"  
  
"Just get me bloody name right and we'll be fine," Jack said grinning.  
  
"Well, then, I had better get going. I have . . . things to do . . . I think," Kate said as she started to move away.  
  
Jack reached out and grabbed her arm and gave her one last brief kiss and then pushed her gently towards the door. Kate, caught unaware, wasn't expecting the kiss and she stumbled slightly after Jack pushed her towards the door.  
  
VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
  
Heeeeeey everybody! I just wanted to let you know why it's taking some time getting the next chapters out. First of all, it's not just one person writing this story. There's two of us! Yes, me, hi! First time I've put anything up for this story on the net so hello from Jenni! Anyway, I'm in Australia at the moment while Alicia is in the USA, and my internet connection is a bitch, honestly. So, we're having some "technical dificulties" at the moment getting the chapters written. If you'd all please just be PATIENT, we'll get some more up soon I PROMISE!!! Just think, the longer you have to wait, the better the next installment will be. Alicia put up a review explaining all this, but I doubt most of you read the reviews, so I thought I'd put this up to be safe. 


	12. Chapter 12: Emotions

Authors' Note: Well, we're back. After an exceptionally long break, we're back. We haven't fallen off the face of the earth...yet and we haven't gotten lost in the wilderness and gotten eaten by bears. So, terribly sorry for the long wait but...its not easy to write on a cross continental basis... So, anywho, hope you enjoy this chapter. Its a nice long one...*a little distraction so that you all don't come after us with torches and pitchforks* Hey look a long chapter! *The Quidditch Gals point down and while everyone is looking, run away.* Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: We only own Katie and Kate along with other characters not appearing in the movie.  
  
Last Time:  
  
Jack reached out and grabbed her arm and gave her one last brief kiss and then pushed her gently towards the door. Kate, caught unaware, wasn't expecting the kiss and she stumbled slightly after Jack pushed her towards the door.  
  
Pirates of the Caribbean  
  
Chapter 12: Emotions  
  
~*~  
  
Feeling as though she was walking on air, Kate left the room. She wasn't very sure where to go but she wanted to go somewhere. Her heart was feeling all fluttery and she had an extra bounce to her step. So, she mused in her head, I guess records were made to be broken. Not sure of what to do, she decided to climb the mast. It seemed the only place to go. Katie and Will were busy, to say the least and she just left Jack so she didn't exactly want to go right back to him. So, she decided that staring into the horizon might be the best way to mull over her thoughts.  
  
After quickly climbing up the mast, Kate settled herself in her usual place and gazed into the horizon. This wasn't bad at all. She wouldn't even want to go home, if she had the chance, any more. Or at least it would take some serious thought. This whole sailing thing was better than she had ever expected. Although, she had to admit that it had taken her a fairly long time to become even slightly adjusted to this and when she did, then she was ripped away from the familiarity and thrust into a new and more dangerous setting. And despite what she had faced, she wasn't feeling cold inside. She was feeling more alive than she ever had been...curious how things worked.  
  
Deciding that she needed to go talk to Katie, she made her way down the mast and walked to the room that she and Katie shared.  
  
She walked in without knocking and found Katie and Will a bit 'occupied' with each other. Covering her eyes, Kate shouted, "Will, get out!"  
  
Will jerked his head away from Katie and looked over at Kate. Slowly, grudgingly, he got up and quickly left the cabin, partially hastened by the evil glare he was receiving from Kate.  
  
"What?" Katie asked annoyedly.  
  
"I have a confession," Kate stated bluntly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I think that I'm falling in love with Jack."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yeah," Kate said, sinking down onto the bed. "I don't know how or why or when but I think its happening."  
  
Katie stared at Kate in shock for a moment and then started to laugh loudly.  
  
"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Kate said, though smiling herself.  
  
"Yes, yes it is," Katie said, clutching at her sides.  
  
"No it's not!"  
  
Katie eventually stopped laughing and asked, "Okay. What do ya mean, yer falling in love with Jack?"  
  
Kate started to pace around the cabin. After a moment she said, "What does it mean when anyone says they're falling in love with someone? I mean that I think that I love Captain Jack Sparrow."  
  
"So what are you going to do about it?"  
  
Kate stopped pacing for a minute and looked at Katie with a confused expression on her face. "What am I supposed to do about it?"  
  
"How am I supposed to know?" Katie asked.  
  
"I don't know! I don't even know what I think about it. Let alone what he would say. I just...gah! How am I supposed to figure anything out around here?"  
  
"Don't get riled. This isn't a big deal."  
  
"Isn't a big DEAL?" Kate asked in shock. "What do you mean, isn't a big deal. I'm falling in love with a man who . . . who kidnapped me and and saved me and . . . and . . ."  
  
"And loves you," Katie finished for her.  
  
Kate stopped fishing for words at this pronouncement. In a less frazzled voice she asked, "What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean Jack loves you. How blunt do I have to be? Honestly. Jack loves you. Do you need me to spell it out for you to understand?"  
  
"Well," Kate started.  
  
"Well, I won't. I can't spell. Never learned."  
  
Kate resumed her pacing around the cabin. "So, let me get this straight. I think that I'm falling in love with Jack and you're telling me that Jack loves me, right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"How long have you known this?"  
  
"Known what?"  
  
"That Jack loves me?"  
  
"Oh, since you got here."  
  
"You mean just recently, right?" Kate asked.  
  
"No, I mean when you first got here."  
  
"How is that possible? He didn't even know me. How can you love someone whose name and entire personality is a mystery?"  
  
"Ye just can. That's how," a new voice said from the doorway.  
  
Kate stopped pacing abruptly and whirled around. Jack was standing in the doorway, grinning maliciously. Kate's eyes grew very big and she jumped slightly.  
  
"Now, Jack, can't ye knock next time. Me and Kate here were having an important conversation," Katie said grinning.  
  
Kate seemed temporarily speechless. She just stared wide-eyed around the cabin, wishing whole-heartedly that she had shut the door. "Okay. Now what?"  
  
"Huh?" Katie and Jack both said.  
  
"Now what?" Kate repeated.  
  
"I think you've been here too long, love. You're not making any sense," Jack said.  
  
"I don't know what I'm saying," Kate said slowly, sinking down to the bed.  
  
"That's obvious," Katie said wisely. "Anyone could see that." Kate nodded slowly and Katie added, "Now, Jack, can't ye leave. Me and Kate were having an important conversation."  
  
"I heard," Jack said, still not moving from the doorway.  
  
"Yeah, well go run along then. And Kate will come find ye when we're done talking, savvy?" Katie said.  
  
Jack rolled his eyes and walked away.  
  
"So," Katie began. "What was it that you were saying?"  
  
"I asked how you could love someone that you haven't even talked to except once and even then it was when the person was upset," Kate said.  
  
"I don't know. You never can tell with Jack. 'E's a hard one to place, he is."  
  
"Yeah, I know. I'm learning that more and more of late."  
  
"Well, don't just sit here. Do something."  
  
"What?" Kate asked.  
  
"I dunno. Anything. Preferably, take off these bloody bandages from me shoulder and then go up and talk to Jack."  
  
"But I just talked to him a few minutes ago, before I came down here. How much talking does a girl have to do?"  
  
"So, if you were just talking to Jack, why did he come down here?"  
  
Kate huffed annoyedly. "How am I supposed to know? We were talking and then kissing and then talking because Jack wanted to go farther and I can't. Not now. So we talked a lot. I told him what happened and everything. And he understood. Just held me to him, he did. Really great about everything."  
  
"Yeah, well, Jack can be like that from time to time. Occasionally pulls one off where he's the good guy," Katie said, knowing full well that she was baiting Kate.  
  
"Jack is a good man! He hasn't tried anything on me and he would do anything that he could to protect me. He didn't even try to make me go faster than I want to go with all this stuff. He's only been kind to me and he risked his life for me and we love each other!" Kate said in an angry voice while rising from the bed in an instant.  
  
"Well, there you go then. That's you're answer," Katie said.  
  
Kate looked at her, not understanding. "What?"  
  
Katie sighed and said, "That's how you feel about Jack. You just told me. So now that you know how you feel, do something about it."  
  
Kate looked at her in shock and murmured a quiet, "Oh," before walking over to Katie and starting to fix her arm.  
  
Katie smiled and moved slightly so that Kate could remove the bandages on her shoulder. After they were gone, Katie moved her arm slowly up and down and side to side. "Feels good to move again," she said quietly.  
  
"I can imagine. You can go ahead and get up tonight, if you want," Kate said.  
  
"Finally," Katie said gleefully. After a moment, Katie looked at Kate and said, "What are you still doing here? Go talk to Jack!"  
  
Kate paused and asked timidly, "What do I say?"  
  
"Whatever you feel like saying!"  
  
"Oh," Kate said. After a moment's pause she turned and walked out of the room and went up on deck to find Jack.  
  
~*~  
  
Alone once again, Katie sat up straighter on the bed. Wincing slightly, she stood up, unaccustomed to the feel of her feet against the wood floor, after so long of being in bed. Tentatively, she walked around the cabin, keeping herself within arm's reach of the wall just in case her legs decided to fail her.  
  
Feeling rather shaky but confident, Katie made her way slowly towards Will's cabin. Her legs had forgotten the feel of the ship moving beneath her and when the ship gave a particularly violent jolt, she fell.  
  
Swearing under her breath, Katie dug her fingernails into the wall and tried to pull herself up. After regaining her balance, Katie slowly made progress towards Will's cabin. Very slow progress. When she finally got there, she knocked on the door and then leaned up against the door, resting while waiting for Will to open the door.  
  
She didn't have long to wait. Once Will had opened the door, Katie walked in and sat down on his bed. Will looked at her questioningly and joined her on the bed.  
  
"So," Will asked, "Did Kate let you come here or did you just get bored?"  
  
Katie gave Will a mock-scandalized look and said, "I'm shocked." She smiled and added, "She said I could get up. I didn't ask where I could go. I shouldn't have to. I'm a pirate and I'm older than her!"  
  
"Aye," Will said he started stroking her arm, near her shoulder. "Feel good to move?"  
  
"You have no idea," Katie agreed. "I was about to loose me mind. I don't think that I could have stayed in that bloody cabin for another day, it was unbelievably dull."  
  
"Well, Jack will be glad to have you moving around again. Kate's been doing some of your duties and then the rest of the crew makes up for what she doesn't know how to do. Although, that is getting to be less and less every day."  
  
"We've got a new pirate then, eh?" Katie asked.  
  
Will pondered this for a moment and said, "Well, not quite. I don't think that she'd break the law or drink or do anything like what we do but we do have a new sailor at least."  
  
Katie smiled and replied, "She might have to keep doing some of my stuff. I don't know how much I can do. This bloody arm put me behind. I had trouble walking. I fell over on the way to your cabin. I don't know if I'll be able to make it back."  
  
Will's smile broadened and he said, "Well, you could just stay here tonight."  
  
Katie's heart skipped a beat. Snapping out of it, she asked, "Yeah, but what about Kate?"  
  
"What about her? She's 18 years old. She'll be fine."  
  
"What was I thinking? Of course Kate'll be fine."  
  
"So, will you stay?"  
  
Katie didn't answer but leaned in and kissed Will passionately. In her head Katie thought, 'He LOVES me!' and then fell under the spell of love.  
  
~*~  
  
Doing as Katie had said, Kate left their cabin and went to find Jack. Unsure of where he was, Kate went up on deck. She found him quickly at the helm, steering the ship.  
  
Upon walking up to him, she asked, "What was it you wanted, Captain?"  
  
"Come 'ere," Jack said, gesturing to an empty space between himself and the wheel.  
  
Kate raised a questioning eyebrow but did as she was told. Jack put his arms around her, grasped her hands, and moved them into the correct position on the wheel. He kept his arms around her as he showed her hands as to what do.  
  
Still unsure as to what the point of this was, Kate asked, "What's this about?"  
  
For a moment Jack didn't say anything, then he responded with, "Do you realize that right now, you could send this ship anywhere you want?"  
  
"Yeah. That's what the wheel is for. Steering the ship," Kate responded.  
  
"No, I don't mean just steering the ship. I mean that you can send the ship anywhere you want right now and I won't protest."  
  
"What do you mean?" Kate asked, plainly confused.  
  
"Where do you want to go, Kate?" Jack asked softly.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Well, you decide where the ship goes. If you want to go home then tell me and I'll let you take us back home. If you have somewhere else in mind, just say so and we could go there. But right now, you have freedom in your grasp."  
  
Kate stood stunned for a moment. "No, I don't have freedom. If I go home, I'll be enslaved to live the life that I lived for nearly 18 years. If I stay here, I'll be a hostage."  
  
"Not if you don't want to be, love. A ship, this ship is freedom. You could stay and have that."  
  
"What are you asking me to do?" Kate asked.  
  
"Nothing that you don't want to do. I want you to be able to choose your fortunes now. Its up to you what happens now with your life, Kathryn Black. No one else will make this decision for you."  
  
Kate was taken aback by his use of her full name. Regaining her self- composure, she gently removed her hands from the wheel and turned around. She put her arms around Jack's neck and whispered into his ear, "I'll go where you go, Jack Sparrow."  
  
Jack smiled and kissed her deeply, full of all the love that Kate ever thought a person could have. Kate wrapped her arms around his neck and wished that they could stay in this spot forever. When they finally broke apart, Kate looked up at Jack with stardust filled eyes. She seemed so full of wonder, so happy, that he couldn't believe it. Never before had she looked this beautiful, this full of love, and now, now the look in her eyes, on her face drove Jack to love her more than he had ever.  
  
Kate stared up at Jack, her heart full of love and light and happiness. This was where she belonged. Right here, in this spot. No matter what had happened before and no matter what would happen in the future, this was where she was meant to be. "I'll go where you go, Jack Sparrow," she repeated.  
  
Jack laid a finger softly on her lips, kissed her briefly and gently pushed her off towards her cabin. "Go sleep," he whispered in her ear.  
  
Obediently Kate made her way back to her cabin. It was a long time before she could get to sleep but when she did, she dreamt, not of home, but of Jack and the Pearl. Kate woke the next morning very early. Unsure what time it was, she made her way on deck and found Jack, as always, steering the ship. He seemed to be back to himself again. Kate walked over to the rail and stood and watched the horizon.  
  
"Sleep well, love?" Jack asked in her ear.  
  
"Very," she muttered intent on not playing along and getting upset.  
  
"Well, then, what are you doing up?"  
  
"Is it possible for me to do anything without being questioned?"  
  
"Dunno. Is it?"  
  
Kate sighed in mock annoyance and turned to face Jack. She was met by his kohl-lined eyes practically laughing at her and a mischievous smile on his face. At one look onto his face, Kate started laughing.  
  
"What?" Jack asked confusedly.  
  
Kate couldn't answer very well but kept laughing.  
  
Jack kept asking what was wrong but Kate couldn't answer. Feeling rather confused, Jack walked back to the helm.  
  
When Kate got her laughter under control, she turned and said, "You should have seen the look on your face. Priceless!"  
  
Jack looked at her and then grinned mischievously again. "You definitely have been here too long, love. I don't think that you know what you're saying any more."  
  
Kate smiled evilly and said, "Perhaps, but look at all I've learned. I can even best CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow at a fencing match."  
  
"Oh really? You can best me, eh? I dunno about that, love? If you're going to make claims like that, we'll just have to see."  
  
"Fine, then. Let's go," Kate said as she walked over to where Will and Katie kept the swords.  
  
Jack looked at her quizzically but caught the sword that she threw him. "Are you drunk, love?"  
  
"I don't get drunk, Captain."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes. I've never gotten drunk before in my life.  
  
"I think me memory would argue that."  
  
Kate blushed scarlet. "That wasn't my fault," she said stubbornly.  
  
Jack rolled his eyes heavenward and attacked.  
  
~*~  
  
Will and Katie woke late the next morning. By the time they stumbled out of the cabin, the sun had risen to be directly above them.  
  
"So there is life down there, eh?" Jack called from the helm.  
  
Will nodded and went to help Kati e walk around the deck. Kate was helping the crew with some things on the deck but left what she was doing to check on Katie.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Kate asked Katie when she walked over.  
  
"Okay," Katie said, then she gave Kate a little gesture to Will, who had his hand firmly, clasped around her upper arm and winked.  
  
Kate smiled and said, "Hey, Will, Jack wants you."  
  
Will looked over at her, he hadn't really noticed that she was there. "Huh? Oh. Will you--"  
  
Before Will could finish, Katie cut him off, "I'll be fine. Go, I swear, I won't die in the next couple minutes."  
  
Kate laughed as Will walked off.  
  
"I swear, he thinks I'm a bloody doll," Katie murmured under her breath.  
  
"He cares about you. What did you think he was gonna do when you got yourself shot? He was half hysterical."  
  
"Eh," Katie answered nonchalantly. "What are you so bloody cheery about today?"  
  
"Oh, nothing," Kate said evasively.  
  
"You lie," Katie responded without a moments hesitation.  
  
Kate merely shrugged, continued to keep her stride even with Katie, so as to help her if she lost her balance, and kept her face blank.  
  
'This would not do,' Katie thought. 'Well, I'll just have to worm it out of her, then. This could be fun.'  
  
~*~  
  
Will walked over to Jack, not quite understanding what this was about. "So," he said upon approaching Jack, "What do you need?"  
  
Jack looked up and said, "What the bloody hell do you mean?"  
  
"Kate said you needed me," Will responded.  
  
Jack looked at Will and smiled broadly. "You've been tricked, mate."  
  
"Come again."  
  
"You've been had mate. I didn't need ya for anything. Looks like Miss Black tricked ye."  
  
Will still didn't understand what Jack meant but kept it to himself. Instead, he turned and watched Katie watch the horizon.  
  
Jack noticed that Will wasn't responding and said, "Eh, there, eunuch! Snap out of it."  
  
Will whirled around, walked right up to Jack and bellowed, "I AM NOT A EUNUCH!"  
  
Jack laughed maliciously and said, "Are you quite sure?"  
  
"YES, I AM SURE!" Will shouted.  
  
"Then stop acting like one."  
  
"I'm not acting like a bloody eunuch."  
  
"Then do something about defending your honour other than shouting at me like a woman . . . or a eunuch," Jack replied.  
  
Will strode over to where the swords were kept and tossed one to Jack. Jack caught it and stood poised for Will's attack. When he did attack, Will fought with a strength that he had never shown before. Katie and Kate by this time had made their way over and watched this battle of egos that was occurring before them. Every time that either of the men gained even a slight advantage, the other took it away. Neither one would give up and they were equally matched for strength.  
  
"Give up already," Jack hissed.  
  
"Never," Will retorted. "You give up!"  
  
"I don't give up."  
  
"Why not?" Kate asked from the side.  
  
"Because I'm Captain Jack Sparrow," Jack responded.  
  
"Ah...and because you're stubborn."  
  
"Aye."  
  
"How about you two both give it a rest," Katie suggested.  
  
"No," Will and Jack replied together.  
  
"Fine. We'll just leave then," Kate said.  
  
Almost instantly, Will and Jack dropped their swords.  
  
Katie laughed and said, "Boys with toys."  
  
And with that, Katie and Kate walked away laughing, leaving Jack and Will looking confused.  
  
~*~  
  
The rest of the day passed uneventfully. Kate now had a room to herself, Katie had moved in with Will. It seemed odd to her to have a room to herself, after sharing with Katie for so long. She felt a little isolated.  
  
Sleep didn't seem to want to come tonight. Try as she might, she couldn't get to sleep.  
  
Sighing in frustration, Kate rolled over and stared up at the ceiling. There were 117 knots in the wood, she had counted them about an hour ago. About on the verge of nervous collapse, Kate decided to do something that she hadn't done for a long time, tell herself a story. It had always worked when she was younger. She clamped her eyes shut and mentally began to spin her tale. Slowly sleep overtook her.  
  
*Dream*  
  
Kate was back home. It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining and Kate could see her brother and sister playing happily not far away. The sun was setting and it was nearly time for them to go to bed.  
  
"David! Eliza! Come here," Kate heard the nurse shout.  
  
Grudingly, the two made their way up to Kate and their nurse. An unhappier pair of eight-year-olds could not be seen.  
  
"Do we have to Kate?" Eliza moaned. "I don't wanna go to bed."  
  
Kate smiled down at her younger sister, ruffled her hair and said, "Yeah, you do. Papa wants you two to be in a good mood tomorrow."  
  
"But we're not tired, Kate," David complained.  
  
"I know, I know. But if you get dressed for bed and do everything that nurse asks, I'll come in and tell you a story," Kate said, playing with David's hair.  
  
"Really Kate?" David asked. "Your stories are soooo good."  
  
Kate smiled and very soon, she was sitting on Eliza's bed telling them a story about Captain Jack Sparrow, the dreaded pirate. "And he said, 'Barbossa, you'll---'" but Kate was cut off by the sound of an explosion rocketing the house. Eliza and David both screamed but Kate quickly hushed them and hid them under the bed. Screams could be heard from other parts of the house and Kate left the twins to investigate.  
  
The air was thick with gun smoke and Kate could smell the metallic smell of blood. Upon walking out the door of the bedroom, Kate first saw her father lying the floor, staring unblinkingly up at her, a bullet hole in his chest. She stumbled down to the parlor and saw her mother trying to defend herself from the pirate who was approaching. Two shrill, childish screams split the din and Kate whirled around and ran back up to the twins' room. She entered and saw David lying dead on the bed, a bullet in his head. She couldn't find Eliza. Running into the next room, Kate saw Eliza lying in a puddle of her own blood, her throat had been slit. Kate screamed and collapsed to the ground. From a corner she heard soft menacing laughter. She whirled around and saw a pirate advancing on her, with hands outstretched. Kate tried to fight him off. She kicked and punched and clawed but the pirate forced her up against a wall and ---  
  
*End Dream*  
  
Screams split the atmosphere of the Black Pearl. It woke Jack from his deep sleep and in an instant, the voice registered as Kate's. Not bothering to pull a shirt or boots on, Jack lept out of bed and ran to Kate's room. There he found Kate thrashing around. She was screaming as though someone was trying to kill her and was scratching wildly at her body.  
  
Jack grabbed her hands and shouted her name, once, twice and still she didn't wake. He sat down on the bed and shook her hard. She didn't wake. He pulled her into his arms and tried to hold her still and stop her from hurting herself. But still the girl wouldn't wake. At his wit's end, Jack slapped her.  
  
Kate's eyes fluttered open. Jack could feel her heart beating like a caged animal against his bare chest. She was hyperventilating and shaking, still. Jack pulled her closer to his own chest, trying to get her to feel his own breathing, to match it. Eventually, it worked. Kate's body was wet with sweat and tears.  
  
"Dead," Kate whispered hoarsely.  
  
"What?" Jack asked.  
  
"They're dead," Kate repeated before starting to cry once more.  
  
"Whose dead, love?" Jack asked.  
  
"My family," Kate said quietly. "They died in the attack. My father, just outside of the twins' room. My mother in the parlor. David, in his bedroom. Eliza, in the adjacent room. I saw them. I saw them with my own eyes."  
  
"Kate, your family didn't die. You were alone in that house when I found you. I went into every room looting. No one was there."  
  
"You didn't see them! It was horrible. The twins . . . my fault . . . didn't hide well . . . were found . . . only eight . . . my God . . . you didn't see them . . . so . . . still . . . only eight . . . oh my God . . . oh my God, it wasn't . . . fair," Kate buried her face into Jack's chest. "I should have died with them."  
  
Jack started rocking back and forth, trying to soothe Kate. "It was a dream, Kate. It didn't happen. They didn't die."  
  
Kate kept shaking, she couldn't stop it, as hard as she tried. "I didn't . . . couldn't help them . . . my fault."  
  
"It didn't happen. They got out of your house. You were alone when I got there. They got out," Jack whispered in her ear. When Kate's shaking subsided, he moved her onto the bed. He lay down beside her, facing her and put his arm around her. Kate curled herself into a ball nestled into his chest. One of her hands holding onto his side. She stared at him, her fear showing in her eyes. Slowly, her tears started to slow as Kate's heart slowed, too. Eventually, the tears were only an occasional one here and there and then only a hiccup. Jack kept his arm around her and drew circles on her back, trying to be as soothing as he knew how (not that he had much practice at this, he was a pirate, after all). Kate kept her one hand clutched at Jack's side. She had a surprisingly tight grip, it was almost as if she was afraid that he would slip away. But eventually, Kate started to relax and was nearly asleep.  
  
"It wasn't real?" she asked.  
  
"No, love, it wasn't real."  
  
"Mmmm....it felt so real, Jack."  
  
"It was a dream, love."  
  
"Love you, Jack," Kate whispered before falling asleep.  
  
"I love you, too, love," Jack whispered. After a while, he fell asleep as well.  
  
The next morning came all too quickly for Kate. She woke feeling safe and warm and comfortable. Memories of what had happened the night before came pouring into her mind along with the memory of the nightmare. It had been so real, so vivid, that she didn't wonder why she thought it was real. What had happened to her family? She had never really given it much thought, but now that she had seen them again, although in a dream, she wondered. And why, why hadn't she wondered about them before? She never even thought about how big Eliza and David would be...they were nine by now, she thought. And Colleen was pregnant when she left...what was the baby like or God forbid, had Colleen survived the childbirth? And Matthew, who joined the army, what had become of him? Or her parents? Or of her friends?  
  
Feeling very low indeed, Kate pried herself out of Jack's arms and got dressed. That was a weird feeling, being in Jack's arms, she felt safe and secure, but that tiny rebellious part of her, which often got her into trouble, told her to push him off of her bed and start yelling at him. But for once, she wasn't going to do what that rebellious voice said, not today.  
  
~*~  
  
Final Note: So, was this enough to stave off any angry mobs?? If not, maybe this will help, we are going to try to update sometime before Easter...so, hopefully that will inspire you to review! 


	13. Chapter 13: Wait, Now What?

Authors' Note -  
  
SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Don't murder us, please...murder me, Rhiannon/CrazyCanoeingGIT but not WeasleyGirl...Its my fault that I didn't update...But, this is an exceptionally exceptionally long chapter, so, don't kill us...savvy?  
  
Many thanks to all the reviewers, we appreciate you very much!  
  
Last Time:  
  
Feeling very low indeed, Kate pried herself out of Jack's arms and got dressed. That was a weird feeling, being in Jack's arms, she felt safe and secure, but that tiny rebellious part of her, which often got her into trouble, told her to push him off of her bed and start yelling at him. But for once, she wasn't going to do what that rebellious voice said, not today.  
  
Pirates of the Caribbean: The Aftermath  
  
Chapter 13: Wait, Now What?  
  
Katie and Will had been keeping mostly to themselves about everything lately. They had spent a great deal of time in Will's cabin, their cabin, but they hadn't told either Jack or Kate about Will's proposal. Katie just decided to tell Kate that she wanted to spend more time with Will and all because she had missed being able to talk to him when she wasn't allowed to move. It hadn't been a complete lie, she had missed Will but now that they were going to, eventually, get married, it felt right to move in together. The next step, so to speak.  
  
This morning, Katie woke up fairly earlier than usual, Will was still asleep and he usually got up first. Wondering what the day would bring, Katie stretched and yawned before getting out of bed. After getting dressed, she went over to Will, grabbed a pillow, and started beating him over the head with it.  
  
"Hey! I'm UP!" he cried.  
  
"Not yet you aren't!"  
  
When Katie moved in for another attack, Will pretended to be back asleep, however, once she got within his reach....  
  
"Hey! NO FAIR! I'M BLOODY INJURED!" Katie screamed as Will pulled her down on the bed. There was a struggle between them for a few minutes but eventually, Will was the victor.  
  
"Pirate," Will responded, now pinning Katie on the bed so she couldn't attack him any more.  
  
When Katie opened her mouth to say something Will planted a kiss on her mouth. Katie dropped the argument completely and thought only of Will.  
  
A little while later, she and Will made their way out onto the deck. Before actually walking out, however, Will gave Katie a quick kiss before they went into the bright, late morning sunlight. Once on deck, they saw a now familiar scene. Kate was helping Old Mute Newt with one of the sails, Little Mike was swabbing the deck and Jack was at the helm. Will walked over to Jack while Katie went to relieve Newt from his duties.  
  
Kate saw Will and Katie walk up from their cabin and noticed there was something...different about them. It wasn't the first time that she had noticed it, but now it was even more obvious than before. Kate just couldn't put a finger on what it was...  
  
After helping Kate finish untangling the sail, Katie turned to Kate and asked, "So, how's everything going?"  
  
Kate stared at her in disbelief, lately Katie hadn't been one for a lot of talk, nonetheless small talk. "Pardon?"  
  
"How is everything going for you?" Katie repeated slowly.  
  
Kate quirked an eyebrow and replied, "Fine. Why?"  
  
"No reason, just wondering how things were going for you. Like what it's like having a cabin to yourself and what's happening with you and Jack."  
  
Once again, Kate quirked an eyebrow and muttered, "It's fine," while starting to blush.  
  
"What aren't you telling me?" Katie asked, noticing the blush.  
  
"Nothing," Kate retorted. "What aren't you telling me?" Kate asked staring defiantly into Katie's eyes.  
  
Katie smirked a bit but replied just as stubbornly with, "Oh, nothing, at all."  
  
Kate heaved a gigantic sigh and said, "Do you have to be so bloody impossible?"  
  
"I don't know, do I?" Katie shot back.  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Rolling her eyes, Kate said, "Because it is bloody annoying that's why!"  
  
"Oh, does it vex you, Miss Black?" Katie asked in a sarcastic voice.  
  
"You know, for someone who has nothing that you are keeping from me, you're doing a fine job at avoiding my question," Kate smirked.  
  
"Ooh, change of tact, eh?" Katie said malevolently.  
  
"Aye. And unless you want to tell me what you have to say, I have things to do," Kate snapped, feeling more than a little annoyed by the pointlessness of this entire situation.  
  
"Aye, I do have something to say," Katie replied, finally yielding to Kate's ferocity at asking.  
  
Kate grinned and said, "And that would be?"  
  
"Don't bloody rush me! It's just that..."  
  
"That what?"  
  
"Will asked me to marry him," Katie answered in a rush.  
  
"He WHAT?"  
  
"Will asked me to marry him," Katie repeated. "And I said yes."  
  
"You WHAT?"  
  
"I said yes, you idiot!"  
  
"Oh my.... CONGRATULATIONS!" Kate said finally, hugging Katie out of pure joy.  
  
Katie pushed Kate away and said, "Thanks. What's happening with you and Jack?"  
  
"To be frank, I don't know what to do," Kate answered. "I don't know what to think either. I mean...I had a dream last night about my family and it got me wondering what happened to them. And my friends and everyone. I've been gone for . . . I forget how long it's been. And I love it here. But that dream got me thinking. My family could have died and I wouldn't know. I've been so selfish that I didn't think about them. And then I was thinking what a little prat I've been. To you and Will and Jack and all. I mean, I was and am not the easiest to deal with, I know. But what if...I don't know I'm just confused right now."  
  
"But I thought that you said that you love Jack," Katie asked.  
  
Kate turned around and started pacing around the deck. "I think...no I do. I just..."  
  
"You're in a right mess, aren't ya?"  
  
"That is a severe understatement."  
  
"Well, have you talked to Jack about your family?" Katie questioned.  
  
Kate stopped pacing and looked down. "Sort of."  
  
"What do you mean sort of? How can you sort of tell someone what's wrong?"  
  
"I didn't really tell him. It was just that I apparently started screaming in my dream last night but I screamed here too. And I sort of attacked myself and was panicking or something, I really don't remember, but Jack came in and stopped me from hurting myself more and he calmed me down and stuff..." Kate finished lamely.  
  
"What do you mean calmed you down?"  
  
"He held me in his arms and got me to slow down and think and all...I really don't know...I was in a right state."  
  
"What do you think that you should do?"  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"What do you want to do?"  
  
"I already said that I didn't know, didn't I?"  
  
"Aye. But I think that you do know."  
  
"You're worse than me!"  
  
"Aye. Don't you love it?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Okay, then. So why don't you tell me so that we can drop this, savvy?"  
  
"Savvy..." Kate said grudgingly.  
  
"Okay, then. What do you want to do?"  
  
"I don't know...I can't decide."  
  
"What do ya think that ya should do?"  
  
"In my head, my head tells me to dismiss it as a nightmare."  
  
"And your heart?" Katie prompted.  
  
"My heart...my heart says that I've been a selfish little prat and that I should go back at least to see what happened."  
  
"Do you want to go home?"  
  
"To stay?"  
  
"No....not to stay."  
  
Kate shook her head 'no'.  
  
"Why the change of heart?" Katie asked.  
  
Kate paused for a moment before answering and stared up towards Jack, finally she said, "He let me decide."  
  
"Come again?"  
  
"He let me decide what I want to do. He didn't tell me what to do or who to see or anything and I've never had that before. Never. And I told him that I'd go where he went...so I can't go home."  
  
"Yes you can."  
  
"Did you listen to a word I said?"  
  
"Yes. And I understand. But Jack would go where you wanted to go, so there you go. That's how you get home."  
  
Meanwhile, Will and Jack were also deep in conversation.  
  
"What's on your mind, mate?" Jack asked after Will had stood by the helm for several moments without saying anything.  
  
"Hmm?" Will asked, started by Jack's intrusion on his reverie. "Nothing."  
  
"Boy, you're honest to a fault. What's on your bloody mind?"  
  
Will again failed to answer, he was too busy staring down at Katie.  
  
"Oh, that's what's on your mind," Jack sad, laughing quietly to himself. "The bonny lass, again."  
  
Will jolted and said, "Huh?"  
  
"Will, you're terrible, you know that don't you?" Jack asked.  
  
"And you're any better, are you Captain?" Will retorted.  
  
"Yes. I'm not the one who can't keep his mind on a simple conversation when there is an interest of mine within 100 feet of me."  
  
Determined to prove Jack wrong, Will wrenched his gaze away from Katie and stared defiantly at Jack. "What's on my mind, you ask? Nothing much."  
  
"Lie."  
  
"Fine. Katie and I are...."  
  
"Getting married?" Jack finished.  
  
"How'd you know?" Will asked.  
  
"Look," Jack said, pointing to Katie and Kate. Katie was beaming and Kate gave her a small hug and said something like, "Congratulations".  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Congrats mate. Want any rum?"  
  
"Is that your solution for everything, Jack?" Will asked scathingly.  
  
"It might just be that it is, savvy?" Jack replied. "And if you're too good to get drunk off your arse, then why are you a bloody pirate?"  
  
"It doesn't matter."  
  
"When's the wedding?"  
  
"We don't know. But we're gonna get married, we just don't know or care, for that matter, when."  
  
"And you're point? It's a wedding. I love weddings! Drinks all around!"  
  
Will rolled his eyes and heaved a great sigh. "You're hopeless, Jack."  
  
"No, of the two of us, I'm the only one who hasn't gone off on some foolish errand chasing some bonny lass so I think ye'd be the one who's hopeless, savvy?"  
  
"No, you're just the one who steals a 17 year old from her home for no actual purpose."  
  
"I couldn't let her die! And she's a pretty thing, mate."  
  
"Hopeless. Not that I don't enjoy her company but what are you going to do with her? I mean, there will come a time when she'll start to wonder what's going to happen to her for the rest of her life. I doubt that this is how she wanted to spend her life, living day to day like this."  
  
Jack stared at Will for a moment as though calculating where Will was coming from and then answered, "I've already taken care of that mate."  
  
"You did? How?"  
  
"I asked her where she wanted to go. She said that she'd go where I went. But..."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"That was before her dream, well nightmare that she had last night. Woke me up screaming bloody murder and all. Didn't you hear it?"  
  
Will blushed a bright shade of red and said, "No, I must have missed that."  
  
Jack smirked but continued, "Well, she apparently had some dream or another about her family and that they'd been killed in the attack. I don't know exactly...she started saying names and such and saying that they'd died."  
  
"Do you think that that changed what she wants to do?"  
  
"I dunno. How am I supposed to know what she thinks? Haven't I proven time and time again that I don't understand women?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Keep your mouth shut, savvy? You're supposed to support the captain. Not make an arse out of him!"  
  
"Aye. Why don't you ask her, then?"  
  
"You're forgetting something, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?"  
  
"What does that have to do with it?"  
  
"Everything!"  
  
"So ask Katie."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ask Katie. She's talking with Kate as we speak. That way you could figure out what's going on in Kate's mind. Is that a decent plan for you, Captain Sparrow?"  
  
"Aye. Get Katie."  
  
"Aye," Will said as he went to fetch Katie. When he reached them, Katie and Kate had their backs turned and were currently attempting to untangle an extremely tangled up sail. "Ahem," Will said.  
  
"What?" Katie asked as she turned around.  
  
"Jack wants you, Katie. Kate, you're supposed to take a break while we sort this out."  
  
"Okay," Kate said, though a little skeptically.  
  
And with that, Katie and Will walked away, leaving Kate wondering what was going on.  
  
"What's this about?" Katie asked as she and Will walked back to Jack.  
  
"Jack needs your opinion."  
  
"Surprise, surprise. I wonder what's it's about?" Katie commented sarcastically.  
  
"Let's just say that you need to educate him more on women. The man is hopeless."  
  
As Katie was preparing to comment, she noticed that they were right in front of Jack so she promptly shut her mouth. "What's this about Jack?" Katie asked, changing tact artfully.  
  
"Kate," Jack replied.  
  
"Why does that surprise me?"  
  
"I'm going to ignore that comment and move along with what I was thinking."  
  
"And that would be?"  
  
As Katie listened to a replay of Jack and Will's previous conversation, Kate was staring out at the sea thinking.  
  
The glint of the sea met Kate's eyes full blast nearly blinding her. It was a warm day, rather uncomfortable, actually. Kate was suddenly reminded of a lullaby that her mother had sung to get her to sleep when she was a little girl. Absentmindedly, she sung it under her breath, her voice lilting with the words. "Sing on sweet sunset, hold me near. Sing on sweet sunset you are so dear. Hold me and love me and guide me true. Whisper so softly say, 'I love you'. Take me where the wind blows...to the places no one knows. Take me away oh take me today, oh, sing on sweet sunset draw me away. To where the horizon meets the day. Carry me gently, draw me so swiftly into the land of my dreams." Her eyes suddenly feeling watery, Kate started when she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"You sing beautifully," Jack said quietly.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"I've ne'er heard that song before. Where did you hear it?"  
  
"My mum taught it to me when I was little. She sang it to me to get me to sleep."  
  
Jack stood without talking for a minute or so before asking, "Kate, do you want to go home?"  
  
Kate finally turned around to face Jack. "Pardon?"  
  
"Do you want to go home?"  
  
Something flashed across Kate's face, "Why are you asking me?" she asked hesitantly.  
  
"After that dream and all, I was wondering if you were still wanting to stay on the Pearl or not. So do you want to go home?"  
  
Kate looked at her feet before answering with, "To stay?"  
  
"If that's what ye want," Jack said simply although it looked like every word was costing him a great deal of effort. 'He never really asked what exactly a woman wanted, he usually just did what he wanted...first time for everything,' he mused in his head.  
  
"Jack..." Kate began. "Jack, I don't want to go home to stay. But I can't live wondering what happened to my family. It's not right. I don't want to stay there, it's all too smothering but living with the wonder of what happened to them isn't fair either," she finished in a rush.  
  
"So what do you suppose doing?"  
  
Kate moved back a step and sat on the rail. "I don't know. Maybe just let me see them...talk to them for an hour or something. Then, I don't care. I just have got to know what happened to them and they should know what happened to me. Even if you don't want me to talk to them, they should know that I'm alive. It's not like you asked for a ransom so that they would have an assurance that I'd be kept alive til you got what you wanted..."  
  
"So would that be a yes?"  
  
"Aye."  
  
"Alright. But how exactly are you planning on letting them see you and talk to you without the rest of us ending up dangling from ropes? Not to mention how you're going to get them to let you leave again."  
  
"I could say that you rescued me," Kate answered quickly.  
  
"Love, I kidnapped you. I didn't rescue you. Are you forgetting?" Jack asked amusedly.  
  
Kate stared out at the ocean for a second before saying, "But you did rescue me from Albert...in a way. So truth be told, you did rescue me, savvy?"  
  
"You're thinking more like a pirate each day," Jack said, his eyes dancing with laughter.  
  
"Funny old world, isn't it?" Kate scoffed.  
  
Jack pulled Kate into a quick kiss and said, "You're sure about this?"  
  
"Aye."  
  
Will and Katie stood at the helm, watching the scene unfolding on the deck and just musing about things.  
  
Katie went silent for a moment and then said, "It must be nice to have a family to go home to."  
  
Will raised an eyebrow. "Why would you say that?"  
  
"She knows that there is someone who loves her, even if the worst should happen. I never had that, I was always on my own, always having to look out for myself."  
  
"Not any more."  
  
"No, not anymore. And neither will our littlest Turner."  
  
For a moment, Will stood stunned. "What?"  
  
Katie leaned in and whispered in his ear, "I'm pregnant."  
  
After a few stunned seconds, Will found his tongue and said, "You're sure?"  
  
"Of course I'm bloody sure! What do you think this is?" Katie asked, lifting up the hem of her shirt to show a slightly larger, obviously pregnant stomach.  
  
Will, unable to say anything, scooped her up in his arms and kissed her. "We're having a baby?"  
  
Katie smiled up at him and whispered, "Yes."  
  
Will looked at Katie, still feeling very confused. "We're having a baby."  
  
Katie smiled wider and repeated, "Yes."  
  
Something clicked on in Will's mind and he screamed out, "WE'RE HAVING A BABY!"  
  
Everyone on deck whirled around and looked at him.  
  
Just then, Jack came swaying over and said, "Congrats again mate."  
  
Kate followed and said, "I can't believe this is happening! I am so happy for you! I love babies!"  
  
Jack turned to her, grinning mischievously and replied, "Well, we can work on that, if you love babies! Maybe I could help in that aspect."  
  
Kate blushed a bright red, punched Jack playfully in the arm and said, "Only in your dreams, Sparrow."  
  
"Oh, it is my dream love," Jack taunted, intent on ruffling her a bit.  
  
It worked. Kate turned an even brighter, almost impossible shade of red and punched Jack non-playfully this time before stalking off to her cabin.  
  
As Kate walked away, Jack shot Katie and Will a look, asking with his eyes, "What'd I do?"  
  
Katie shook her head and laughed before chiding, "You're hopeless."  
  
Kate made her way down to her cabin deep in thought. She was going to get to see her family! Finally. She had been wondering when this day would come. But now that she was going home, she had to wonder what was her family like now. David and Eliza had to be really big by now...nine years old...and Colleen would have had her baby...was it a boy or a girl...what did she name it? Matthew was in the army...had he been sent anywhere...or heaven-forbid, killed? Were her parents okay? Were her mother and father fearing that she was dead? Did they think she had been killed in the fire? Would they want to see her? Would they want her to stay? How much had changed in however long it had been since the attack? She had been able to keep track the first few weeks but afterwards everything blurred together...that was the only way that she knew that she was eighteen after all. What would be waiting for her when they arrived at her home?  
  
It was 2 days until they were within sight of the town. Kate woke early that morning and was positively buzzing with excitement but also with some hesitation. All the questions that had gone through her head seemed to have multiplied and caused even more questions that were plaguing her. It was noon by the time they docked and Jack, Will and Katie were about to tie Kate up, again, because she was so wound. The girl was wound as tight as a screw and it was bloody annoying! Even while helping on deck, she was talking non-stop, jabbering about some relative or another and getting everything done extremely fast, though not always very well. When time came to leave the Pearl, everyone seemed very hesitant. There were guards now about the town and it seemed that security had been stepped up since the attack.  
  
"Come on," Kate said, tugging on Jack's sleeve as they walked off the Pearl. Katie and Will followed close behind, chuckling at Kate's behaviour.  
  
"You know, Kate," Katie said slyly. "You have never acted like this before. I wonder what could possibly be making you so excited."  
  
Kate rolled her eyes and said, "Yeah that's a really hard one to figure out. I wonder?"  
  
Jack turned to Kate and said, "Just one thing, love, or we should wait. What are you going to tell your dear mum and dad to stop them from calling the guards and leave you stuck here and us dangling from ropes?"  
  
"Well...I was going to tell them that you saved me. Like I told you before. You saved me from Albert and after that happened I started helping on your crew and now you brought me back here, so I can tell them that I'm ok, but I want to stay with you all."  
  
"Do you think that's going to work?" Will asked.  
  
Kate turned around looking very determined and said, "Yes, of course it will. We're not going to mention the fact that you saved me after you kidnapped me or that you attacked the town. They don't need to know that. Savvy?" Before getting an answer, Kate pulled Jack's sleeve a bit harder and said, "Come on! We're getting closer."  
  
Jack pulled her back some and whispered in her ear, "Try to act normal, savvy? People will notice you. We don't need a scene."  
  
Kate lowered her head slightly and walked slower. She muttered, "Savvy," and then started chatting nonchalantly with Katie about some market or other.  
  
Unbeknownst to Kate, Jack was extremely nervous about this...he had doubts on whether or not it would work. The town was more guarded than it had been before and people were quite obviously staring at them. It seemed to take an eternity before reaching the house. Finally, Kate walked down a narrower lane and very quickly they were in front of a house.  
  
Kate took a deep breath and steeled her self for the inevitable. Pushing open the gate, she walked up to the house that had been rebuilt since the fire. Slowly she and the others made their way up to the door.  
  
"You okay, there, love?" Jack asked as Kate raised a shaking hand to grasp the brass knocker. She hesitated momentarily, then knocked.  
  
It seemed to take an eternity for a servant to open the door. An older gentleman came and inquired, "May I help you?"  
  
Kate looked back at Jack and asked, "Are my parents home?" shakily.  
  
The gentleman looked at Kate for a long moment before saying, "I'm sorry, miss, but I don't know you."  
  
Just then a rather frazzled looking young woman with red curly hair and a baby on her hip walked over to the butler. "James, who's---" before tapering off.  
  
Authors' Notes-  
  
Okay, so, enough to stave off angry mobs? Lets hope...So, REVIEW! PLEASE!  
  
Thanks!  
  
WeasleyGirl and Rhiannon 


	14. Welcome Home?

Authors' Notes-

Yes, we are perfectly aware that you all are out there with pitchforks hiding behind your backs, but we accept that. Things have been absolutely mad but now here's a chapter to placate all of your desires to kill us. Please enjoy and review. Thanks a million.

Disclaimer- If we honestly owned Will and Jack do you think that we'd be taking time to write a story about them? We'd be busy doing other things...with those two blessings to woman kind...that can't be discussed in a PG-13 story, so, on with the show!!!!

Last Time-

Just then a rather frazzled looking young woman with red curly hair and a baby on her hip walked over to the butler. "James, who's---" before tapering off.

Pirates of the Caribbean – The Aftermath

Chapter 14 – Welcome Home!?

Kate had stepped forward a half step while the woman was talking, trying to be noticed. Jack put a restraining hand on her shoulder to keep her back.

The woman stared at her for a moment before saying, stunned, "Kate? Is that you?"

Kate wasn't able to talk...she couldn't find words, so she just nodded her head weakly.

The woman rushed forward and pulled Kate into a surprisingly tight hug.

"Colleen! Get off! You're killing me!" Kate muttered.

Colleen let her go and stepped back a bit.

Kate took advantage of this and said, "Jack, Will, Katie, this is my older sister Colleen. Colleen, this is Jack, Will and Katie," she finished, gesturing to each in turn.

Colleen fell into a half curtsy, still trying to balance the baby who was looking at the new faces curiously. "Oh my God, what happened to you? I thought you died! We all did! What happened?"

"Colleen, this is a really long story. Can we come in?" Kate said.

Colleen snapped out of her haze and said, "Yes, of course. James, please go get my mother and father."

"Mum and dad are here?" Kate asked.

"Yes, they're up with David and Eliza's tutor. David won't read his lesson and Eliza is getting to be more and more like you each day."

Jack chuckled from behind Kate and said, "That must be scary. Two people like Kate, here, how do you survive?"

Colleen laughed appreciatively and led them to a parlor not far from the entrance hall. "Kate, what happened? We never heard anything. We thought you were dead."

"Maybe we should wait until..." Kate began but fell silent as two adults ran into the room, followed by two younger children. Kate stood up to greet them and was instantly smashed into a hug. Eventually, Kate was released and sat back down between Colleen and Jack. The boy and girl did not join in the hugging, however. Once Kate sat down, they walked over to her. They seemed very hesitant, not sure of whether or not she was real.

The boy climbed on to the sofa between Kate and Colleen and sat anxiously on his knees. He raised a shaking hand and felt Kate's face, feeling to see if this was the sister who he thought had died. Once he was satisfied that it was indeed Kate, he jumped into her lap and was soon followed by his twin sister.

Kate laughed and hugged them both before lifting them off of her lap and setting them on the floor between her legs.

Jack squeezed Kate's hand to offer reassurance. He noticed that he assumed to be Kate's mother was crying and the man, Kate's father evidently, looked confused. It was obvious that they thought that they're daughter was dead and were amazed to see her sitting in front of them. Jack felt rather uncomfortable. The tension was palpable. Katie and Will sat silently, watching the scene before them.

Suddenly, Kate's mother croaked out, "How?"

Kate looked down at her hands and began telling what "happened". She glossed over several of the details and skipped Tortuga completely. When she finished her family stared at her, too stunned to say anything.

Finally her father asked, "So that's what happened?"

"Yes," Kate answered feebly. "Jack saved me from Albert and all manner of torture and because of what he did, I'm alive today.

Mr. Black nodded, unable to find much to say but asked, "So . . . you're alright.

"Yes, father. I've been taken care of."

Jack noticed Kate's discomfort and said, "Sir, we've been very careful with your daughter. She has been very safe."

"Thank you. But who are you?" Kate's father asked.

"I'd be Captain Jack Sparrow, this is William Turner and that is Katie," Jack said in an oddly serious tone.

The name Captain Jack Sparrow perked David's ears. "Are you really Captain Jack Sparrow?" he asked, turning around to face Jack.

Jack grinned and said, "Aye, I am, lad."

"Wow! Kate told us stories about you before. Didn't you, Kate?" David said.

Kate blushed and said, "Yes, David. I did."

"You're my favorite pirate, Captain Sparrow!"

Jack grinned broader, reached down and ruffled the lad's hair.

Kate's eyes flitted to Colleen and the baby girl. "When was she born?"

"Right after the fire," Colleen replied.

"What's her name?"

"Katherine. It seemed fitting. George and I wanted to remember you."

Kate's eyes dropped down but she asked, "How is George?"

Now it was Colleen's turn to look down. "He died. Three months ago."

"Oh. I'm sorry," Kate said.

"Nothing you could have done. It was the measles."

"Oh."

Will cleared his throat and said, "Kate's told us excellent things about you, Mr. and Mrs. Black."

"Thank you," Mrs. Black said before looking at Kate. "Have you been . . . happy?"

"Yes mum."

More awkward silence elapsed.

"What happened in the fire, mum?" Kate asked.

Kate's father started talking, "We woke up to David screaming. When we went to get him and Eliza, the smoke was so thick that we could hardly see. On the way out, we stopped in your room and you weren't there. We didn't know what to do. So we figured that you had gotten out and were safe so we left to. Eliza collapsed from the smoke and we had to hide in the woods until dawn. People were frazzled the next morning. Everyone was trying to figure out who was injured or dead. We went back to the house and it was virtually ruined. The only room that wasn't completely destroyed was, oddly enough, your room. The rest was virtually nothing. We searched all over and couldn't find anything. There weren't any signs that you had even been there. Let alone where you were. We figured that maybe you had gotten to safety and were at someone's home. So we went from person to person asking if they'd seen you. No one had. We kept hoping that you would turn up but days went by and still nothing. Finally we were told that there was evidence to believe that you had died in the fire. We didn't have any remains or anything but we decided that that was probably what had happened. So we buried an empty casket. We salvaged what we could from the house and built it again. It was the only way that we could think to do anything."

Kate's mother gave a sniff and Kate looked up to see her crying. Kate moved stiffly from her position next to Jack and sat down by her mother. "I wasn't hurt, mum. I didn't die. I'm ok. I was safe."

Kate's mother smiled weakly and gave Kate a small hug. Before Kate returned to her seat.

"What about Matthew?" Kate asked.

"Still in the army," Colleen said. "He went about mad with grief after you . . . after the fire. He came home shortly after and kept talking to you as if you were . . . here."

Abruptly, Kate stood up. "I need to take a walk. I've got to think. Is that alright, father?" she asked.

"Of course. We'll be here when you get back," Mr. Black said kindly.

"Okay."

Kate wandered through the house seeing things that she recognized. She made her way to her bedroom and saw everything almost exactly as she remembered it. She went to her bed and sat down, deep in thought. This was too much. Everyone thought she was dead. She thought they would have forgotten her. But they all were so wrong. She sat on her bed for a long time, thinking about things. Things had changed so much. Her mother was much thinner and her father seemed to be finally showing his age. David seemed much more precocious and reserved, Eliza more like her and Colleen seemed much sadder than usual.

Before she had had too much time to think, however, Kate heard footsteps approaching.

Turning around, Kate saw Jack walk into the room and sit down on the bed across from her.

"What's on your mind, love?" Jack asked.

"Nothing much, just needed to think. I just started walking and I ended up here," Kate said somberly.

"Things not what you expected?"

"I don't know. It's just that they all thought I was dead. And now they know I'm alive but they don't know what all happened and they don't know that I'm not staying."

"I figured as much. Your mum there is a right nice lady. Is letting us stay here tonight. You'll have the night to talk to them and all and then we can leave when you're ready. They were wondering if you were okay, being home and all they figured would be a shock and a half so I volunteered to come get you."

Kate smiled and said, "Thanks."

Nodding his head, Jack said, "Not a problem. Nice house you've got here."

"Come on. Don't get any ideas. My parents' hospitality usually doesn't extend to pirates. Let's go. They'll be waiting."

Jack followed Kate back down to the parlor where Katie and the Blacks were chatting about Katie's life. Katie seemed to be telling them the same tale that she had told Kate when they met. Kate took a seat by Colleen and Jack, again and for the next two hours attempted to catch up on all that she missed.

-Q-

Dinner was an interesting affair, David and Eliza wanted to know all about pirates and were utterly fascinated by Jack. When it was time for the twins to go to bed, Kate told them a story about pirates, just as she had done before the attack. This one however, was loosely based on Albert and his crew and what they did.

Kate sat for a while with her parents while Colleen showed Jack, Will and Katie to guest rooms and put the baby to bed. Before heading up to bed, Kate gave her parents both hugs and said that she had missed them and reminded them that she loved them.

Kate asked one of the maids to get water for a bath and she enjoyed the water for a long time before getting ready for bed. Kate was about asleep when a soft knock came at the door. Nonplussed, Kate got up and saw Colleen standing outside her door with a candle.

"Colleen? What?" Kate asked sleepily.

"Can I come in?" Colleen asked.

"Sure," Kate said. She lit a lamp in the room and sat down on the bed.

Colleen sat across from her and asked, "What really happened?"

Kate was confused for a moment. "What do you mean? I told you."

"Kate, you told mum and father only part of what happened. There were huge gaps. What aren't you telling us?" Colleen asked stubbornly.

"Nothing. I told you what happened."

"Kate, we used to talk all the time. Why can't we now?" Colleen whined.

"Fine. But you aren't to tell anyone. I mean it, Colleen," Kate said warningly. She waited for Colleen to nod her head before she said another word. Then Kate spent half the night telling Colleen exactly what had happened.

"You love him?" Colleen asked.

"Yes," Kate replied. "And he me."

"I think that he does. I saw the way he looked at you."

"Yeah. I didn't want Mum and Dad to get mad about it."

"You're not staying, are you?"

"No."

Colleen looked at Kate for a long time. "Why?"

"Because there's so much for me out there. And so little here. Father would want to marry me off after I got used to being here again. It would be the way it was before I left."

"Marrying isn't so bad. I've got three children, now. I don't mind."

Kate's eyebrow quirked. "Wasn't it you who came to me in tears after you got pregnant with James about ready to throw yourself from a mountain top?"

Colleen blushed but quickly said, "Well . . . I was scared. I was 17."

"That's my point. I'm only 18. I don't feel ready to be tied down. I am too accustomed to freedom now. But, how are James and Carrie?" Kate asked evasively, trying to change her sister's train of thought.

"Fine. Rowdy as ever and making me about ready to pull out my hair."

Kate laughed and said, "They were always like that."

"Well, I better let you get some sleep. You must be tired," Colleen said.

As Colleen turned to go, Kate said, "Colleen!" Colleen turned and Kate continued, "It was good to talk to you like we used to. I missed that . . . I missed you."

"I missed you too, Kate," Colleen said as she walked out of the room.

Kate soon fell into a deep dreamless sleep. She woke the next morning to two bright shining faces of David and Eliza.

"Morning, Kate!" they chirped before rushing out of the room. On their way, Kate heard them whisper something about waking Jack Sparrow. Fearing for Jack's sanity and the twins' safety, Kate quickly got out of bed, pulled on a dressing gown and brushed her hair.

By the time that Kate got to Jack's room, David and Eliza had already 'attacked'. They jumped onto Jack's bed and started bouncing up and down until the pirate flipped off the bed.

-Q-

Woken from a deep sleep, Jack sat up and rubbed his head, looking for the source of disturbance. Seeing the two children, Jack got up and grabbed them both, holding them upside down under each arm until they were crying from laughter. Before things got too interesting, though, he set them on the bed and began tickling them. The two were both laughing madly and looked to be completely enjoying themselves.

Another laugh interrupted Jack's thoughts. Leaving the kids, Jack turned to see Kate leaning on the doorframe, her eyes sparkling with laughter. A huge smile split her face as she made her way over to the bed. She lifted up the two kids and pushed them out of the room gently.

"Go on," she said. "He needs to get ready for breakfast. You can talk to him then, I promise."

"Do we have to, Kate?" Eliza asked.

Kate pondered this for a moment and then remembered something. A devious smile crept across her face and she said, "No. How about you go wake up our other guests. But make sure to do what you did here to them too. Okay?"

"Okay!" David said before he and Eliza scampered off.

"Now why did you do that?" Jack asked, still chuckling.

Kate grinned again and replied, "Well, they're going to be having a baby, aren't they. Shouldn't they get to see what kids are like even when you're tired and don't want to be bothered?"

Jack grinned, "Ye have a good point there."

"I know," Kate said. And with a final smile, Kate left the room to change into . . . proper clothing.

Will and Katie were safe asleep. Warm and comfortable in each other's arms, dreaming happy dreams of each other and their life to come. Until- ATTACK!

Will bolted upright as two small somethings hurled themselves onto him and Katie. For a moment, he thought it was a pillow attack...again but slowly opened one eye and saw a boy and a girl jumping up and down on the bed, laughing insanely.

Katie sat straight up and without thinking yelled, "I'm up already! Enough with the bloody bouncing Will!"

Will reached over and waved a hand in her face, "As good as that worked for waking everyone in the house up, Katie, I'm right beside you."

The twins, seeing that their task was complete, ran off to pester Kate some more.

"What the hell was that about?" Katie asked exasperatedly.

"Umm...I think that was the dawn patrol," Will muttered while lying back down to go to sleep.

"Oh, no you don't!" Katie cried. "You know that I can't get back to sleep after waking up and you aren't either!"

Will groaned and said, "But Katie, it's ungodly early!"

Katie gestured angrily at the sun pouring in the window and said, "Do you think I don't know that already? I ain't blind, Will!"

"No, but I wish I was blind and deaf for that matter. Then I wouldn't have to hear . . . that," Will finished lamely, gesturing to the door where the little devils had exited from moments before.

"What are you going to do when the baby wakes up in the middle of the night, then?"

"It wakes up in the middle of the NIGHT?!" Will asked thoroughly frustrated.

"Yeah, of course it does."

"Why doesn't it sleep? Doesn't it know that night is night and day is day?"

Katie smiled and said, "Why don't you try explaining that to a screaming, crying baby?"

Will grinned devilishly and said, "I have a better idea. I'll do it now," he finished as he lifted up Katie's shirt. He then placed his lips on Katie's stomach and said, "Hey, little one. When you get out of there, you aren't going to cry at night, eh? Night is for sleeping and day is for being awake and if you cry that means you want Mummy, doesn't it?" Will paused and put his ear to Katie's abdomen. After a moment he lifted his head up and said, seriously, to Katie, "He says yes, of course he would want his mummy."

Katie laughed before saying, "Of course. Who would want his daddy?"

Will feigned a hurt look and then said, "I think there is at least one person here who would want his daddy?"

"Oh really? I can't imagine who," Katie said smiling mischievously before getting out of bed and taking the covers with her.

Will screamed girlishly in outrage and hopped out of bed after her.

Katie laughed again and practically danced around the room, the blankets streaming behind her like a cape in the wind, still out of Will's grasp.

Will finally gave up and pouted saying, "Fine. I quit. I'm getting some breakfast."

Katie watched as Will got dressed and smirked at his retreating form exiting the room. As he walked through the threshold, Katie muttered, "Chicken," under her breath but not so quiet that Will couldn't hear.

"I heard that!" Will bellowed as he walked downstairs.

Still smiling, Katie followed Will in changing and then made her way downstairs. She quickly located Kate and her family. But there was someone new...someone who looked strangely familiar but Katie couldn't figure out why and how.

-Q-

Authors' Notes –

So, is that enough to stop you all from committing murder? We hope so. This chapter gives more of a history to Kate, showing her interactions with her family and the like and who could Katie be recognising? More excitement to come in the next installment! Just wait and see...trust us, we're experts! WeasleyGirl is back, by the way, so you'll be possibly seeing more from us in the future.

Cheers!

Rhiannon and WeasleyGirl


End file.
